


Coffee

by blankdblank



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Accidental Bonding, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2019-05-24 12:45:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 72,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14954954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankdblank/pseuds/blankdblank
Summary: On your way to a forced blind date you end up temporarily stuck to your Favorite Actor's lap. But your accident becomes big news and your fleeing spurs on a hunt for you to make up for it.If you like this plz let me know. I'm only going to finish the series if I hear back that it's liked or I won't finish it. Kinda tired of putting out series that sort of just flop from no excitement for the adorable ideas (at least in my mind) that they stem from. If you don't it'll just stay this one ignorable chapter.





	1. Chapter 1

_I want to burn this belt!_  Exhaling slowly you secured the straps to your heels and grabbed your bag forcing your feet to exit your front door. Blind dates were awful, much like the awful belt you were instructed to wear so he could recognize you. Raising your phone to your ear you answered your Cousin’s call feeling the woven decorative belt with accenting chains over the floral sundress chosen for you as it rubbed against your swinging arm again while it swayed against your hips with each step. 

True to your word you were off to gather the coffee order before you were going to be delivered for a double date with a man, who upon your first meeting you’d overheard him mention he wouldn’t dare even consider a date unless your style fixed more towards his. Of course it was a far lengthier thrashing at your personal taste and willingness to splurge on clothes, even though you were dressed to aid in the painting of their sitting room.

Brushing your hair behind your ear you fought to contain your trembling, as you knew that this would be yet another disastrous date and you would most likely lose your friend over it once you declared your limit at her meddling in your lack of a love life. Yes you worked and focused on your future in your career, but you did have time to meet people it just simply still hurt after your last relationship where you were basically a stepping stone to another person once your same friend had mentioned the celebrities you had worked with before. In a forced steady tone you repeated, “I’m on my way. I know your order, should only be ten minutes.”

A sudden click came on her end of the line after her urging, “Just give him a chance. He’d make such a great husband for you, and this way you won’t be far behind on our raising our Children together.”

With a trembling breath you took your place in line for coffee keeping your eyes fixed on the workers milling around behind the counter through their drink prep steps not missing the familiar teen, Tom, who’s had a full view of your love life imploding from his rented room in the house across from yours. Another soft smile fixed across his face while he pulled together your usual order for dates before he waved you up and accepted your bills asking, “Date?” You nodded and he stated, “I’ll have the zombie flicks and take away ready at three.”

Exhaling shakily you caught his empathetic gaze spotting the tears looming through your forced smile as you thanked him and turned to hand off the drinks to the group waiting for you. A simple turn later you were back on the sidewalk and headed for the park where your date was waiting for you. Three steps ahead of you a group of men all bearing hats had spread out around two tables they had pressed together came into your eye line. A line of cars parked and their bodies shifted and tensed when the doors began to open. Exhaling again, you averted your eyes back to the path ahead hoping to keep your focus on your task mainly to get through it so you could get back home.

Another step drew your eyes to your right at the man trying to race in front of you only crashing into you sending your foot to slide off the raised sidewalk and your drinks down your chest as you landed in one of the men’s laps. Inhaling sharply you tried to ignore the men at the table grouping around with concerned exclamations and questions aimed at you while the scalding liquid across your chest and lap cooled. You released a soft squeak as you opened your mouth to mutter in Italian, “All I need now is a bus to hit me” at the skinned portion of your ankle stinging from it’s sliding against the pavement.

Without so much as an apology the man who’d caused this simply fixed the camera he was clutching at you and snapped away bringing your attention to the familiar British voice from the man you’d landed on saying, “Seriously?! You’re not even going to apologize?!”

All around you more familiar voices sounded out in agreement scolding the man as the teen from inside rushed out to you calling your name. Turning your head your body tensed as you locked eyes with the crystal clear blue eyes barely shaded by the hat on Tom Hiddleston’s head while his hand landed on your upper back and he asked, “Are you alright Love?”

Without a word your lips parted as the teen approached and another voice from behind you in an Australian accent called out, “Tom!” At his exclamation Tom WH’s head turned toward his friend only to look back as he continued, “No, not you, his name’s Tom too! You work here?”

The teen’s eyes met his and he nodded replying, “Just a summer job, my Aunt needed the help.” His eyes lowered to you grabbing the slit cups and carrier from your lap and passing you the towel he had brought along while he said, “I’ve got these, we’ll get you all cleaned up there bunny.”

Nodding at him your hand moved the towel to law across your chest as you looked at the man now resting his arms around you while his hand gently stroked your back and his other rested across your lap, firing a soft smile at you when your eyes met and you stated, “I’m really sorry.”

Inhaling sharply his eyes flickered giving you the impression your voice must have wavered, revealing your true emotions as he softly cooed at you with another firm stroke across your back, “You have nothing to apologize for.”

Leaving your side Tom SH darted away with the trash as your eyes shifted landing on the face you hoped you’d imagined on your left, bringing the very same Benedict Cumberbatch, you thought you had imagined, into your eye line stirring another muffled embarrassed squeak from behind your lip you were biting. Looking forward again you rapidly stated, “I’m gon-.” Attempting to rise the sudden snag at your waist widened your eyes through your now heated cheeks after your chair’s soft, “Woah” from the tug at his waist. In another shaky exhale Tom SH arrived before you again, eyeing the source of your problem with parted lips as you clutched the towel across your chest tighter, then mumbled in Italian again, “Please, just put me out of my misery.”

A partial glare came from Tom SH as he replied, “That is not happening.”

Tom WH stated softly as his hands drew back to his lap to separate your belts, “I’ll um,” chuckling nervously as your eyes moved to your bag when it gave a ring over the sound of camera shutters clicking louder as you drew out your phone and squeaked again before answering the call in he steadiest voice you could muster.

“Ya, no I don’t think I can-.” Your eyes shifted to Tom’s fingers trying to untangle your belt from his as Tom SH eased another towel over your lower legs cleaning off the still dripping coffee from your dress, “I can’t make it.” Your hand drew back the phone as the group watched you inhale slowly as her shouts were heard through the line in a sharp muffled shriek and pulled it back again, “I sort of fell and I’m wearing them. No, I didn’t..” 

Your eyes locked on Tom SH again as he gently patted the towel he had over your knees and lower thighs respectfully as Tom on your right gave a soft hiss at the pinch your belt had unleashed on his finger as the Australian you refused to confirm the identity of peered over your shoulder giving him tips. “Just, I can’t Lina.” Your finger ended the call and promptly shut off you phone as she called back again before you slid it back in your bag and locked eyes with Benedict as his hand gently tapped your arm and he stated, “Would you like some tea? You look like you could use it. I swear you won’t end up wearing it.”

Through a shaky response you replied, “I don’t think just one would do it. Closer to forty. Thank you though Mr-.”

His smile flickered wider and he stated, “You can call me Ben.”

Another mildly squeaking reply came from you as his smile quirked wider at your returning blush, “I really don’t think I can.”

His hand gently stroked your arm as your eyes darted to Tom’s lap as he stated, “I already tried that Chris. Alright, easy way then.” Looking forward again you heard the chuckle from Benedict at your widening eyes when the Brit’s belt was undone and removed fully to be slid free from yours and finally stated in a partially proud tone, “Got it.” 

Resting his belt folded in his hand on your lap, that soon drew the groups eyes to follow your body shooting up to Tom SH’s protective half hug leading you to his car as you mumbled, “Really Sorry.” Ignoring the gaze of all of them fixed on your back as a few of the camera men followed your path to Tom SH’s car as he stated, “Jerry’s watching the counter for me, let’s get you home and washed up.”

Locked up tensely, struggling against your trembling. You curled up as much as you could in the front seat clutching the towel tighter across your chest, now partially visible through the now sheer dress from the drinks. All while Tom rambled at your side hoping to keep you calm as he spotted the first of what would be countless tears after he returned back to work, slide down your cheek silently. A few minutes later you were on your feet again and being helped into your house where you offered Tom a loose hug to keep his apron clean and stated, “I’ll just scrub up, you should head back. I don’t want you to be in trouble over me.”

Exhaling through his next glance over you he replied, “Alright, but it’s extra takeaways at three on me tonight. I’ll let the guys know you got back safely.” Nodding your head he caught your timid glance at his eyes again when his hand met your shoulder and he stated, “Don’t you worry, I won’t ambush you with them. No matter how badly they feel about it. You have full say over if they come over to see you, I’ll make sure they understand that.” 

Another hug later he gave you a gentle peck on the cheek as he gave you another once over then turned to exit your front door, flashing you another brief smile before closing it and driving back. Rapidly your finger locked the door as you heard the cameras snapping at the front entrance of your house while you drew the thick curtains over the only two sheer coated windows allowing any view inside your home. Another tear eased down your cheek on your path to your bathroom.

Tossing your bag on your bed lazily, you went to wash your makeup off first then finally dropped the towel you were still clenching in your fist into the hamper in your bathroom. In a single tug your belt unhooked and it was tossed carelessly into your closet before jerking off your dress, adding it to the hamper as a quiet sob left you through another warm stream of tears. A simple turn later your tub was filling and you moved to your kitchen fixing yourself a cup of tea you carried into the bathroom. Where you stripped and waited in the tub in the slowly rising water through your calming tears as you finished your tea ignoring the strands of hair sliding down across your neck from your slowly drooping bun you had yet to remove.

Thankfully you weren’t burned but the constant dinging from your phone sent you straight to your car for a short drive to your nearby phone carrier’s store where you changed the number to your personal cell phone. Only sending it to Tom right after, with a explanatory message about Lia and her friends blowing up your phone at your refusal to show up. The one simple part of your day, being the fact that you kept a separate phone for your jobs, with your personal phone left to the, now, single friend you trusted with the new number as you returned home once again. 

Lowering your eyes, you raised your work phone spotting a message from your manager asking if you were alright along with a link to the photos of your crashing into Tom Hiddleston’s lap stirring a relaxing sigh at your affirmative answer of your safety, before a follow up question about your knowing Tom Holland. True you were more well known behind the camera as a booming freelance photographer, but you did have a steady stream of work before the camera as well, earning the concern over your safety from any possible burns or serious injury to your ankle.

Hanging up again you grumbled into the pillow curled between your legs and your chest before you went to wash your face again, hoping you wouldn’t seem too out of sorts from your usual blank or downcast mood through your romance recovery and readied the couch and dishes for your impending guest.

…

Parked back at the shop Tom SH stepped out and spotted the group of actors all crossing the courtyard to him after having cleared up their abandoned empty cups along with Tom’s shattered teacup at your crashing into his lap was long since swept up and replaced for him. With a flashing smile he met Chris H’s concerned gaze as he asked, “She’s safe at home then?”

Tom SH nodded, “Ya. Letting her scrub up, I’ll be off in a few hours and we’ll zombie marathon it all away. She wasn’t in the best of moods in the start anyways.”

The other Tom placed his hands in his pocket softly inquiring, “And she’s not upset? I feel really bad about it, and she didn’t really stick around. I mean with all the cameras and all that.”

Tom SH inhaled, “Cameras aren’t a problem, she um. Well it’s really her business. But I can say she was expected by a group, for less than willing plans.”

Raising a brow Benedict asked, “So the cameras…How are they not a problem?”

Tom SH, “She’s Model/photographer, so cameras are always around, it was more the plans and then the fall,” With a cautious sweep over the group he struggled then finally cracked and mumbled while he rocked on his feet, “And mainly who she crashed into.”

Chuckling softly Chris E stated, “That bit was obvious with the squeaking and blushing.”

Chris H swatted his namesake’s arm and asked, “So, this zombie marathon?”

Tom SH pointed at him stating, “No! I promised her you would not be swarming on her after this.”

The other Tom tilted his head slightly as he asked, “Then how am I supposed to apologize to her.”

Tom SH chuckled, “She’s not mad at you. No need to apologize.” His eyes traveled inside to his Cousin waving him inside causing him to say, “Well, I have to get back. You guys try to have a fun day.”

When he left them Chris H crossed his arms and stated, “I have his number, I’ll get a dinner with her or something to make up for it.”

Chris E chuckled again, “Maybe that time she won’t be so nervous since she already got to sit on your lap.”

Tom caught his eyes with a ‘stop it’ look while Benedict responded, “She’d just had a set of hot drinks dumped down her chest and she fell on a stranger’s lap, that’s bad enough, then she ended up getting stuck too, all in front of cameras. So be nice.”

Looking up from his phone finally Robert stated, “Well the video’s viral on youtube already.”

While Martin stated, “And this account, I’m not sure is hers, is blowing up with comments about the cameraman and he obvious comments about her getting stuck to Tom’s lap.”

Tom’s eyes met his before he moved to his side raising a finger to ease across the screen after an approving nod before Tom mumbled in disbelief, “They are not threatening her for falling on me! I can’t believe this!”

Drawing out his phone he opened his Twitter app and copied the username from your assumed page and clicked follow then wrote out a message.

“ _Mid tea break an impossibly rude photographer sent an innocent and impossibly kind young woman into my lap, if there is any anger to be dished out, aim it at the one who injured and forced a such a kind person into an impossibly uncomfortable situation.”_

With a sigh he glanced at the now posted message and watched the numbers rapidly rise as it flooded out and one by one the numbers on your assumed page both dropped and rose again with a new flood of supportive messages and followers. Looking up again Chris E smirked as he eyed the picture he’d taken of the photographer who had knocked into you and posted it and linked the message to Tom’s Twitter page sending it out into the whirling mix with a message,  _“Still has yet to apologize, to us or the woman he injured.”_

Finishing his tea Tom took his empty glass inside and joined the group on their trip to the movie they had planned on trying to sneak into.

…

Zombie grunts and screams filled your living room while you, your dog and Tom settled back into your couch offering you another soda as he stated through the commercial break, “The guys were still lingering about when I got back. Wanted to know about you. Especially Tom.”

“Okay, right there, we have to assign nicknames or something for you two.”

With a chuckle he replied, “I’ll take the demotion to Stanley, he’s been Tom for longer. Make things simpler for you since our initials are the same. Or there’s always Holli.”

Glancing at him you asked, “Why would I call you Holli?”

He chuckled softly, “You shouted ‘Hey Holli’ at me once, that time you rearranged the planters out front, remember?”

With a grumble you rubbed your forehead and nodded, “I wish I could forget. Another of my brilliant moments, why are you my friend again?”

He chuckled again rubbing Kirby, your dog’s head as you reached down to remove his rear prosthetic leg at his signaling shifting and whine before you set it on the table behind the couch, giving him a gentle rub along his side as he sighed happily and stretched out across your laps again. “Because you’re incredible and you put up with me and my own nonsense. And you rarely have any secrets I have to keep, we make a nice pair.” Giggling softly you raised your drink and claimed a sip while he tilted his head to look at you and added, “So, did you want to see the guys again?”

Grumbling again you replied, “It’d only be because they felt bad, which they really don’t have to.”

“Well Tom seemed about ready to tear up when you took off. And he really went off when he saw his fans being hard on you for falling on him. Not even mentioning Chris Evan’s posting the camera man’s face on his page.”

Tilting your own head you replied, “On that, I got an email, from Twitter,” pulling out your phone you showed him the app when you opened it, “I had to ‘official-ize’ my page. I don’t know what woman they were going after but it wasn’t my page. Did you tell them my name?”

Tom shook his head, “Nope. Think I shouted Bunny at first.”

“Well, even if people find my page they will all have to be enthralled in all my posts about Kirby and his frog collection.”

Chuckling again Tom snuggled at your side claiming another mouthful of food while you did the same.

…

Barely through the parking lot Tom skimmed through the pictures on the woman’s page and rapidly unfollowed her before shifting to your Tom SH’s page and smirked as he found a single page with a comforting blue check beside it on the page with a single picture of you alone with all the dozens of others with your dog and various frogs seated all over his body from apparent long hikes. A single tap of his finger added you to his follow list before he joined in on the conversation around him. By nightfall their group’s messages had stirred a flurry of stories along with a very extensive apology posted online from the camera man in question and a rapidly circulated picture of the dog from your account with yet another frog on his face between you and Tom SH with frogs of your own on your open palms.

With a deep chuckle Chris H peered over Tom’s shoulder through their dinner forcing him to give a flashing smile and pocket his phone while Chris stated, “See you’ve found her real page.”

Tom nodded, “Yes. Not much other than her and her dog and the frogs.”

Chris chuckled and stated, “Well I’ll text the other Tom in the morning to try again for a plan to meet up with his mysterious friend. Her page have her name on it?”

Tom, “Just Bunny Pear, nickname possibly.”

With a smirk Chris replied, “Now that’s just too adorable. She did hop up and run off rather quickly.”

Tom raised a brow only getting another chuckle as the blonde turned back to the others before Tom did the same.

…

Three days had passed without any forming of plans to settle the guy’s irritations, while you enjoyed your time off and spent as much time with Kirby as you could.

Kirby, your adopted Weimaraner you’d found in a shelter, still as a puppy but unwanted due to it’s badly injured leg from the breeder that it was taken from leading to the decision to amputate his left rear leg, bounced happily eager to be taken on yet another of your long hikes while you readied the straps on his prosthetic leg.

With a sigh you ignored the ping from your Twitter account from your former friends all still furious you’d yet to speak with them at all. Leaving your house you pocketed your keys in your Capri pants and flipped on your iPod to play softly while Kirby trotted at your side on his leash he would be released from once you had reached the hiking grounds.

Barely twenty minutes later you pocketed your phone after replying to Tom SH’s message asking about your dinner plans the following day. Looking up again at the sharp shriek from the sky Kirby’s hopping returned at the familiar hawk friend of yours you had found and nursed as a hatchling when a storm blew his nest into your garden. Through the blaring sunlight you eyed the distance from under the brim of your hat and started your trek through the trails in a slow jog matching Kirby’s pace, ignoring the groups of people along the way grouped and staring at their phones. Mile after mile you held your pace soon finding yourself off alone with only a group at the base of the hill before you.

A soft whimper left Kirby at his body collapsing to the ground when his prosthetic leg got stuck in a hole and slipped off triggering your stumbling flip over him in your partially successful attempt at avoiding harming him in your landing. With a soft ‘oof’ you rose to his timid approach, sniffing you as the hawk circled and landed on a nearby tree branch when he noticed his shadow was no longer moving. Shifting to face him your hand rose to pull your ear buds out as you said, “None of that now, just a tumble. I fall all the time.” Shifting your gaze to your scuffed left shin you eased the bag off your back and drew out the collapsible bowl you filled with water for Kirby, before taking out the first aid kit to clean and bandage the scrape.

The group off in the distance grew closer as you stood and brushed yourself off. You knelt and carefully freed the thankfully intact prosthetic leg and added it to your bag spotting Kirby’s trembling hip revealing his body had drawn close to its limit. With a smirk you rubbed his head saying, “Don’t you worry, you’re tired, about time we got back for lunch anyways.” Leaning down to kiss his head, only to turn your head at the large blonde dog that snuck up and licked your cheek. Turning your head you smiled and rubbed his head too asking, “And just who might you be, you cheeky young thing?”

Bending down you eyed the strange dog sniffing the empty bowl you promptly filled with the rest of the bottle of water and straightened up adding the empty bottle to your bag with a sigh at the familiar blonde Australian approaching with a grin recognizing the dog and figure of the raven haired woman from the other day. His trot came to a stop and he stated, “Miss Bunny, fancy running into you here.”

Tilting back your hat you glanced over the rest of the group of actors from the other day including Tom clutching his small dark brown Springer Spaniel in the crook of his arm with ears bouncing from his slow trot, you stated plainly, “Tom told you.”

Chris opened his mouth to speak only to rub his neck and smirk through an exhale, “He might have mentioned something about the peaks on the path you use that gave it away. And the dates you post give away your schedule.”

You nodded and replied with a chuckle petting his dog that licked your wrist in thanks for the water that Tom’s dog squirmed to be released to finish, “Glad to know I’m easy to kidnap and ambush.”

A deep laugh left the blonde through his deepening smile as you glanced at Tom after you put the empty bowl back in your bag. Petting Tom’s dog that propped up against your leg to sniff you and wag his tail before he trotted back to him after sniffing Kirby, who drew a curious gaze from all the men when he relaxed against a flat rock. Inhaling steadily Tom’s hands rubbed on his shirt as he said, “Good to see you.”

You flashed him a brief smile before turning to look at Chris E who smirked as he noticed your bandaged shin then met your eyes again, “Nice flip, you seem pretty aerodynamic.”

Smirking back at him you replied, “Size helps. And I get great discounts on first aid supplies.”

Robert stepped closer and stated, “You look hungry, we should eat.”

Meeting his eye you replied, “We were just headed back home.”

His eyes traveled over Kirby wagging his tail as the hawk circled once again, before he nodded and said, “Good, we can order out at yours.” His smirk grew as you exhaled through his stating, “Which way we walking?”

Crouching down you replied, “Eastern trail loops back.” Pulling the bowl back in your bag and pulling it on your back as Tom grabbed his puppy and flashed you a smile as you flicked your ponytail over your shoulder. A single glance at Kirby sparked their curious smirks at his shaky rise to his feet only to hop up and stretch out across your shoulders with another wag of his tail when you easily rose to your feet again and started the walk back through their frozen spots looking at you, “Unless you changed your mind.”

Turning with a growing smirk Tom met your side first asking, “You um, carry him often?”

You nodded feeling Kirby’s front feet cross as your fingers locked against his back behind your head to keep him in place, “He’s still getting used to his new leg, would have gotten farther if it didn’t get caught in that hole back there.”

His eyes scanned over you and he asked, “Is he heavy?”

With a soft chuckle you replied, “Just shy of 90lbs. Don’t worry I’ve carried him for miles before if that’s what you’re worried about.”

Tom chuckled and patted Kirby on the head with a deepening smile, “I’m not worried. How did he lose it?”

“The breeders that had him kept his dogs in overcrowded pens, it didn’t heal properly.”

His eyes scanned over you both again as Chris H said, “He looks happy though.”

You smiled up at him, “Oh he’s pampered like crazy and gets tons of time to run and play to his hearts content.”

Chris E, “Not to mention he’s got a great perch there for when he’s tired.”

Looking forward you listened as the others picked up their old conversation around you as you caught Tom’s nervous glance causing you to roll your eyes and say, “Don’t look at me like that. I was having a bad day already. I wasn’t mad at you, just wanted to go home.”

“You didn’t, um, get burned or anything?”

“Nope. Smelled like coffee for hours after though.”

He nodded and wet his lips noticing the group inching away from you both with creeping smirks, “Your friend, the other Tom, mentioned you were supposed to go somewhere?” As you exhaled he stated, “You don’t have to talk about it, if you don’t wish to.”

“My former friends wanted me to double with them on a date with an asshole. Refused to take no for an answer. So, in a way you spared me an even more terrible day.”

“Former friends?”

“Apparently it’s more fun when I do as I’m told. They picked the dress, the hairstyle, that stubborn belt.”

With a chuckle your lower back was circled by Chris E’s arm as he playfully interjected, “Hey, without that belt you wouldn’t have gotten the chance to know us better.” Firing a wink your way making you roll your eyes.

 


	2. Chapter 2

For the past few hours his eyes remained locked on you, taking in each detail and word you had said through his near silent struggle to inch closer to you while your supply of wine and brews were tapped nearly to completion. A tipsy smile eased across Tom’s face as he exited the kitchen after fetching the glass of water he feigned a need for, allowing him a few moments alone with you after Chris E had finally left when his cab arrived. In a quick scan his blue eyes landed on you, taking in the way your loose tank top draped around you perfectly over your tight Capri pants.   
The past few months for him had been near devastating as he was so harshly dumped and swept under the rug while being left to face the harsh aftershock of the crumbling relationship plastering each painful detail over the internet and through the media. Only leaving him with work and his true friends and family to cling to through the ordeal. After that he’d nearly given up on finding another woman to claim his heart, at least until the day you had fallen into his lap. Sure it brought a small sting as his ex was brought up nearly daily attached to his name and stagnant romantic life when the media assumed it could be an adorable meet cute, and with another hiker snapping a picture of your trip back the idea of a newly formed relationship had spread like wildfire.  
Entering the living room again your eyes moved to the figure approaching on your left, with a quick smile you tried to mask your nerves at being alone with the quite literal man of your dreams. Without a word he drew his bottom lip into his mouth for a brief moment as his glass gave a quiet tap from its being left on the table beside him while he stepped closer to you while you stammered, “So, you, um, have fun?”  
Barely a foot apart your head tilted back to keep your eyes locked on his as he answered in a low soft tone, “It was immensely pleasurable.”  
You nervously chuckled, as he grew closer you responded in a soft tone nearing a whisper at the end, “We had burgers.” Your voice ceased when his hand rose to brush along your cheek as his eyes fell to your lips that were soon claimed by his.   
In a near hungry frenzy his lips met yours in a slew of deepening pecks working into a breath taking step from his body pressing yours against the wall. Holding you there while his thumbs spurred on a string of bumps along your skin while they grazed under your chin, tilting your head so his tongue could dart between your lips. Completely lost in his enamored wave of lust he forgot the world around you, including the abrupt onset of his passionate kiss. A soft whimper from you at the muscle cramp forming in your leg from the long day broke through and jerked him back down to earth.   
A wave of internal screams ran through his mind while he hastily pulled back, in a scan over your stunned expression his hands lowered from your cheeks to wring before his chest as his reddened lips parted again while his head turned for a moment to scan towards the door then back to you again as he stated, “I never-,” Blinking through your paralysis his eyes scanned over your face landing on your lips again before he hastily added, “I should go.”   
In a few steps he seemed to vanish as your door closed while your voice cracked with a simple, “But-.”  
Sighing slowly you turned and squeaked again shaking your head certain you must be dreaming as you walked to your room. Stopping only in your doorway when the small Springer Spaniel the Brit had forgotten was still snuggled before Kirby at the foot of the bed, softly you stated, “Oh no.” In a race back to the door you found yourself out in the darkness looking around as you walked in a set of small circles without a sight of the man who had fled. In a soft groan you rolled your head and eyes before going back inside again wondering how he had vanished so quickly.  
Once your door was locked you finished cleaning up and ran through your usual set of stretches for after your long hikes before bed. With a sigh you showered, pulling on a tank top and slipped into bed after turning off the lights, latching onto your pillow with a disappointed sigh at how close you’d been to possibly spending the night with him. All through the night you snuggled more around your pillow while your dreams completed the night you imagined you should have had.  
…  
With the sunrise Tom’s eyes fluttered and tried to focus on his surroundings. A loud groan escaped him while he rose up and staggered through his head ache to the bathroom. Various items clattered into his sink as he almost blindly searched for his asprin in his medicine cabinet, ending with a single capsule being popped into his mouth to be swallowed with a mouthful of water from his lean forward under the faucet.   
Back up again he groaned at his reflection as he sarcastically stated, “Remarkable job. Amazing woman, check. Adorable meeting, check. Chance encounter, check. And the best for last, get invited over and without a word shove your tongue down her throat, triple check.” His hands moved to collect his toothbrush and toothpaste, adding a small amount before replacing the tube, “Simply remarkable, I’m sure to get a call back,” Raising the brush nearly to his lips he continued with a sarcastic chuckle, “Oh wait, I never asked for her number!” With a grumble he shoved the brush into his mouth to scrub his teeth as he continued mentally scolding himself through the repeated strokes, rinses and spit after gargling the water he’d once again claimed through the faucet.  
A soft sigh left him as he gave himself an I’m disappointed in you look ending with a shake of his head while he turned to head into the kitchen. Another grumble left him as he walked blindly through his same path to his fridge, in a single motion his hands lowered to brush his t shirt over his briefs as his body rounded the island causing his eyes to fall on the two empty bowls waiting there without an eagerly waiting puppy beside it drawing out for him a deeply astonished, “Fuck!”  
…  
Trilling notes woke you from your slumber from your alarm on your phone. In a bouncing reach you claimed the vibrating appliance and silenced its noise before rising to follow the eager squeaking coming from your kitchen. Up into a messy bun your fingers worked your hair as you smiled at Kirby and the eagerly scooting Bobby, unable to sit upright for more than a moment at his fervent tail wagging. A few moments later you added an empty bowl to the counter beside Kirby’s bare bowl that you filled with the canned dog food packed with chunks of beef as you stated, “I’m not sure what you eat, but I hope you’ll enjoy this, or at least tolerate some of it for today.”   
Two gentle clicks later the dogs eyed the food. Kirby started eating after his usual tap of his nose on your hand through his thanking wink at you before starting to eat. For a few moments Bobby eyed the food and Kirby’s eating from his bowl sparking a curious sniff at the bowl that drove him to start digging in with a pleased wag of his tail.  
Smiling to yourself, you made yourself a quick breakfast and ate it while you grabbed your phone from the counter and dialed Tom SH’s number. Through his halfway conscious groan he mumbled, “I’m up!”  
With a chuckle you asked, “You wouldn’t happen to have Chris Hemsworth’s number would you?”  
Blinking through his scrunching face at his confusion he replied cautiously, “Yes?”  
Giggling softly you replied, “I ran into the guys yesterday on my hike, and they came over, we ate, but the other Tom forgot his dog when he left.”  
In a soft chuckle he replied, “Are you sure he didn’t do it on purpose?”  
“I’m pretty sure.”  
“Hmm, well I’ll send him a message, ask him to pass it on, when did you want the pick up to be?”  
“Um, well it can’t be till later, I have a shoot today, at least a few hours.”  
“What are you going to do about the dog?”  
“I guess he’s just going to have to tag along, I can’t just leave him alone in a strange house, and you’re working…”  
Tom nodded then racked his fingers through his hair, “Well just, I’ll send the message along and let you know when I hear back so we can set up the hand off. Oh and don’t forget our agreement, send the address and I’ll drop by to make sure you get home safely.”  
You nodded as you went to pull on a pair of jeans saying, “Of course, I know the rules.” Turning back to your closet to grab a bra to put on before adding your socks and converse then started to make sure you had everything in your bag. With a pat on your thigh you eyed the pair of dogs coming to your side as you clutched Kirby’s prosthetic leg that he helped guide into place while you strapped it in place and led the pair out to your car after locking up.  
…  
Directly after a grumbled greeting a clear chuckle rang through the line before the Australian propped up on his elbow on his side and asked, “He did what now?”  
Tom SH, “He forgot his dog.”  
Chuckling again Chris asked, “Alright, so she’s up then, I can send him over.”  
“Oh no, she’s not home, she had to work, took them with her. Don’t worry, she fed him.”  
Chris’s brows furrowed, “How long of a shift is it?”  
“At least a few hours.”  
Chris chuckled, “You want me to pass on Tom’s number?”  
A chuckle came over the line before Tom replied, “You should probably ask him about that first.”  
Chris chuckled again, “He can’t take his eyes off her and made sure to hang back after we left, I’m surprised he doesn’t have her number already.”  
“She probably blanked on what to say, happens around people she likes or admires professionally.”  
Chris rolled his eyes, “I’ll pass on the message.”  
Tom nodded with another smile, “Thanks, I’ll talk to you later.”  
Chris nodded in return rising out of bed to follow his Wife into the bathroom after saying, “Talk to you later.” Flipping through his phone selecting Tom WH’s number and tapping it and typing out the message to send while his arms circled his Wife’s stomach after sending it and gently pressing a gentle kiss to his cheek, “Morning Love. Long shoot today?”  
With a sleepy nod she replied as she brushed her teeth accepting the next warm peck on her cheek as Chris went to go check on their Kids after saying, “You will not guess what Tom did last night.”  
Curiously Elsa watched his body leave her sight as she finished her morning routine before joining him and their Children in the kitchen, all happily eating their meal as she claimed her seat at his side eyeing the full plate he had set there while she asked, “What happened with Tom?”  
Chris chuckled behind his hand mid chew before swallowing and saying, “Well, apparently after we all left Tom hung back and somehow forgot Bobby at her place.”  
His chuckle continued through her asking, “Did he text you about it?”  
His head shook, “No, she texted her friend, the other Tom, and he called me, I’m the middle man.”  
Wetting her lips her fork tapped the eggs before her as she timidly asked, “You think he’s serious about her?”  
Chris shrugged, “Don’t know yet. But she seems great for how little we know about her.”  
The soft and slightly deflated “oh” from Elsa drew his eyes back to her.  
“What?”  
Sighing softly she replied, “Well it’s just the woman I’ve been trying to convince Tom to meet is gonna be there today and I was kind of going to invite her to our cook out tonight. But I mean if he’s going to be bringing the other woman I don’t think I should.”  
Chris raised his brow, “You still can, I doubt he’s the type to be all over someone at a party.” She nodded and sighed again while filling her fork as he continued, “I’m sure you’ll like her just as much as your Photographer friend.”  
“She’s just so perfect for him though!” Chris chuckled again.  
“Well if this doesn’t work out you can bring her over every chance you get to ease him out of this heartbreak.” Making her smile grow again.  
..  
With a grimace Tom walked through his house to fetch his cell phone giving a muffled chime from his discarded short pocket crumbled along the wall. With a soft sigh he tossed the shorts into the nearby hamper and sat on his bed unlocking his phone and paused at Chris’ message. Furrowing his brows he replied, “Did she say when or how could get Bobby?”  
Chris’ reply popped up within moments, “Tommy said she’s got to work for a few hours then she’s available.”  
Tom, “Any more details past that?”  
“Nope. Guess he’ll handle the hand over when they get off work.”  
Tom sighed and bit his lip, “All she messaged about was Bobby?”  
“That’s all Tommy mentioned, you forget something else? Oh I offered to pass on your number, you alright with that?”  
“I don’t think she’ll want my number. And no, just Bobby.”  
“Oh come on, I’m sure she didn’t take you being quiet badly, she barely said a word to you when she was stuck to your lap, so I think you’re even.”  
“No. It’s not that.”  
“Then what am I missing.”  
With a sigh Tom replied, “I kissed her, and then I left.”  
“Not seeing the bad part past you forgetting her number.”  
“I didn’t say anything, just out of nowhere kissed her, and then I left. I doubt she wants to see me again.”  
Chris chuckled, “Again, I doubt it’s anywhere as bad as you imagine it to be.” Tom sighed again, “I will let you know when Tommy sends word about her being available.”  
“Thank you.”  
…  
In a bare spot in a dirt circle outside the grouping of large white tents you parked and climbed out, grabbing your bag as the dogs wagged their tails and waited on the back seat. Happily following you into the tent and claiming the usual spot on the ground beside your seat, with Bobby following Kirby’s example and curling up along side him again while you settled in your chair as you let your hair down for your make up artist. Nearly through your styling your eyes shifted towards the blonde claiming the seat at your side with a large smile as she patted your hand greeting you in her native Spanish, “Good Morning, sleep well?”  
You nodded and replied, “Yes, you?” She nodded, and looked down to smile at Kirby who gently tapped her hand with his nose only to spot Bobby who gave her a soft greeting bark before he rose up on his back feet cheerfully greeting her making her smile grow as she looked at you catching your awkward smile, “So, funny story, met your Husband.”  
In an excited tone she replied, “So you’re the one who’s house Tom forgot Bobby at? I tried calling you yesterday.”  
You nodded, “Ya. Sorry about that, changed my number, the blind date thing didn’t happen and Lina and her friends wouldn’t leave me alone.”  
Her smile grew, “Oh, well they suck and they don’t deserve to know you. Chris is going to be so excited!” Within moments her hand claimed your phone from the side pocket of your bag when your head was turned and she quickly texted her own phone from yours and added Tom’s number before dialing it and passing it to you saying, “Phone call.” Within moments her phone was drawn out and she snapped a picture of the dogs and sent it to Chris with a short message in English, “You are not going to guess who was brought to my shoot!” With parted lips you eyed the name on the screen then Elsa, as she mouthed, “Talk to him!”  
A low voice carried through the line softly, “Hello, who is this?”  
Through your glare you raised the phone to your ear answering, “Hey Tom, it’s Jaqi.” His brows rose as you remembered they only used your nickname, “Everyone calls me Bunny though, well everyone but Elsa apparently, you were at my house?”  
Rising to his feet he nervously looked around his kitchen replying as calmly as he could, “Yes, yes I was. Um, Tom and Chris passed on my number then?”  
With a soft chuckle you said, “No, Elsa did. We’re at the same shoot today and she spotted Bobby.”  
“Oh, so you, you knew her before, or?”  
“Ya, few years now.”  
Inhaling slowly he replied, “Jaqi, the photographer. Apparently we both love tennis and long dramas.”  
Chuckling softly you answered, “So it was on both ends then.”  
He chuckled softly, “For the record, you sounded-.” His voice trailed off trying to find the right words.  
“Don’t worry about it. Honestly I, had some stuff going on and dating wasn’t on my list. And I know you had, some, stuff, going on too, so no hard feelings. Besides, I think you have a small idea at how I tend to handle blind dates.” With a furrowed brow Tom tried to listen to the muffled voice of the man you were speaking with before you glanced over spotting Elsa on her phone as you stated, “Hey um, I have to go, they need me to change. But um, be prepared to be kidnapped, Elsa’s planning something.”  
A smirk slid across his face, “How can you be certain I’ll be kidnapped?”  
“Well for one her husband planned an ambush on me yesterday and she keeps looking at me with a growing smirk, her usual plotting sign. I’ll um, see you in a bit I guess.”  
He chuckled anxiously and replied, “See you in a bit.” Eyeing the phone as the call ended mumbling to himself as he claimed his seat again, “Not angry then.” A few taps of his finger later your number was saved and the picture of you at his side last night was added as your icon before he went to get his phone charger to keep it close by and opened the old email Elsa had sent him about you to refresh his memory on your shared interests while he waited for his impending kidnapping.


	3. Chapter 3

With a huge grin Chris chuckled and got the address, leaving the Kids at his Parent’s after calling Tom, “Get dressed, Bunny and Bobby are at Elsa’s shoot.”

Swallowing dryly Tom set his empty plate in his sink and inhaled shakily before typing back, “She called me. Elsa gave her my number apparently. You sure we won’t interrupt the shoot?”

Chris chuckled, “Just get dressed. We’re not jumping in the shots. I’m dropping off the kids at Mum’s, I’ll be there in twenty.” The line clicked and Tom sighed again changing into a simple pair of jeans and a plain t shirt before adding a button down shirt he tucked in. Then fixing his hair and waited for Chris, who held his large smile for the drive through the sparsely populated part of town towards the growing tents in the distance.

Walking through the clearly marked path following the footprints in the dirt path, the pair passed a few scattered extra workers, models already done shooting and people milling about, flashing them brief smiles on their way. Finally the cameraman came into view. A few feet before the monitors with Elsa standing proudly on a risen tree root, holding an elaborate cane above her head in her flowing black silk gown under a thick frill coated jacket. A few feet before her you came into view in your cotton gown resting in a half drooping position across one of the low hanging branches on Elsa’s left with a few other models scattered around you.

Behind the monitors the pair eyed your group, while after a suggestion from the director your droop became more exaggerated, leaving your upper half nearly completely off the branch and gliding along the side of the branch deepening Tom’s impressed smirk through the photographers’ pleased comments. A few frames later the other models were sent back to the tents to change and go home and your position shifted again to the small stream flowing under the root Elsa was on. 

Through your soft giggle you eyed the pair behind the monitors as they flashed you a set of waves watching as you flicked out the exaggerated skirt while you settled sideways in the stream planting your feet on one side as a hidden slit exposed your leg and slowly crept higher along your thigh as the warm breeze blew around you. Doing his best to ignore the flash of skin from the breeze, Tom focused on your upper half until the soft growl from Kirby brought his eye back to the curious spiraled black and red addition to your outfit currently slithering up towards your thigh.

A soft gasp came from Chris at his side when he recognized the breed of snake, though the pair and photographer froze with curious gazes at your calm demeanor before flinching at the screech coming from above. In a sudden swoop a golden bundle of feathers dove and snatched the snake from your thigh, drawing a wag from Kirby’s tail as he laid down again with a leased glance at his hawk friend currently seated on a rock nearby eating through the neck of the snake draped over its new perch. With a shake of his head the Photographer kept shooting after you wet your hand and wiped away the few specks of blood from the pinpoint talon mark from just below your knee. Your soft giggle could be heard after your hushed conversation with Elsa as she calmed fro the surprise.

Wetting your lips again you lounged again for the next few switches in posing until Elsa’s shots were through for that outfit. While she left the frame your eyes moved over to the Hawk that happily screeched at you when he caught your gaze. Standing up again your hands gripped the skirt of your dress to flick it out again while the photographer followed you up onto the branches again for a few more adventurous shots mixed of you both lying and dangling from various branches between your joking conversation with the photographer. Holding their smile the pair waited and watched until you were led back to the tents to change and Elsa bounced up between the men with a creping smile.

“Enjoying the shoot?”

Her smile grew as she looked between the pair as they nodded until Chris said, “How on earth could she remain calm with that snake on her leg?”

Elsa chuckled softly, “It’s a bit of a running joke, on her shoots she’s a Disney Princess,” Their brows rose curiously, “No matter what animals always pop up. Though that was the first snake I’ve seen. Part of how she got her nickname, her first few, bunnies kept following her through the day.”

With creeping smiles the pair watched the crew shifting the set up, including, curiously enough for the pair a giant metal set of floating rings surrounded by giant cuts of dangling bright blue and yellow cloth hanging from the formerly out of place looking crane. Chris’ finger pointed at the set up asking, “You’re going on that?”

Elsa’s smile grew as she nodded, fidgeting her hands over her white flowing cotton gown coated in overlapping ribbons matching her small top hat. “Don’t worry, I’ve got a harness on for it. Jaqi’s got the hard part, she’ll be on the ribbons.”

Tom, “Do you normally do this sort of shoot?”

She shook her head again, “Me, no, but these are sort of Jaqi’s specialty.” Their eyes landed on her, “You’ll see.”

With an eager squeak after a stolen peck on Chris’ cheek, she turned and joined the side of the crew member leading her out to her floating perch while you walked out in a flowing teal cotton gown. Covering your full chest from your neck, but leaving nearly all of your back bare down to a bow above your backside as the upper half of your long curls were braided back with the rest pulled back in a tight fishtail packed with ribbons and jeweled clips. 

Glancing between the pair you chuckled softly while your hands grabbed the long skirt revealing your bare feet on your short walk over towards the smiling photographer that called out to you. Your short conversation ended and the pair both watched your few steps over to the first hanging piece of fabric while Elsa adjusted her seat and the photographer climbed onto his tall platform through your climb up the cloth to Elsa’s level.

The first few frames were simple before your directions and various shapes and arches grew bolder until you swung over to the rings and aided Elsa in her footing while she found a new position then you moved to another cloth for another set of swinging and draping pictures. Chris’ hushed comments mingled with Tom’s about your impressive skills mixed with their curiosity at your lack of a harness and Elsa’s counting on your aid for her comfort in shifting between the other harnessed models. Until little Tom showed up at big Tom’s side saying listening as Chris said, “See, Elsa keeps waiting until she’s there to help her move more than her hands.”

Little Tom smirked as he added, “Well Jaqi did work in the circus through Uni.”

Their eyes both shifted to the teen between them who appeared out of nowhere seemingly and smiled at the pair until big Tom asked, “The circus?”

Little Tom nodded, “Yup. Couldn’t afford gymnastics anymore and she needed a job when she was emancipated, so she ran off to the circus, literally.”

Chris, “Hmm, no wonder she doesn’t have a harness. So tightrope and trapeze stuff, or the balloon animal part?”

Little Tom, “Um, few different spots, mainly trapeze and floating rings until she got hired in Cirque.”

Big Tom, “Cirque du Soleil?”

Little Tom nodded, “Makes her one of the go to models for acro or fantasy shots for a number of photogs.”

Chris chuckled again as he spotted you hanging upside down from the cloth that was draped around your thighs while you looked at the sketch the director was showing you. With a nod your giggle sounded out before you curled up and climbed back to Elsa, sharing her new spot before you claimed yours for the last couple dozen frames. Between the two little Tom pulled out his phone to show them a few more of your older photos while Elsa was set loose to change out of her clothes while the set was taken apart and you were being shown another set of notes on your path to change into your next outfit as a row of golf carts were brought over to take you to the next area near the tent in the distance.

A few minutes later Elsa was back in her own clothes wile she ran her fingers through her curled hair and joined the group saying, “Just one more bit for Jaqi then it should be through.” Her eyes shifted to big Tom with a bright smile, “Enjoying the shoot?”

He nodded and smiled at her in return, “Haven’t seen one like it before.”

She twisted in place stealing a glance back into the tent checking on you before she asked him through his creeping smirk, “You’re coming to dinner tonight?”

He nodded, “Did you need me to bring something?”

Her head shook, “Just you.”

His smile deepened through his instinctual blush while he glanced at Chris hoping for a saving comment only to hear him ask, “Invited Jaqi yet?”

She shook her head again before glancing back inside the tent as you walked out and froze it the group looked at you causing you to ask, “What?” Your eyes lowered to your thick corseted style gown in thick yellow frilly layers with your hair hanging loose across your back, “It’s a look, certainly not a grocery shopping outfit, but I like it.”

Little Tom chuckled as he stated, “You certainly could keep it for a Belle costume.”

Giggling softly you glanced over towards the crew adding some equipment to the carts then back to Chris when he asked, “So, Jaqi, dinner plans?”

“Um, do I have any? Just me and Kirby as far as I know.”

Elsa bumped your side causing your smile to grow as she added, “Not anymore, you’re joining us.”

You smiled at her then glanced at the crew member waving you over to his cart to take you over to the new location. With a not so subtle push big Tom was at your side stealing a glance at the blonde woman who merely flashed you both a large smile saying, “We’ll catch the next one!”

Rolling your eyes you pet Kirby’s head when he met your side while big Tom grabbed Bobby and joined you to claim your seats. After a few moments of awkward shifting you settled with nearly half your gown on Tom’s lap while Kirby claimed the front seat with the crew member and Bobby burrowed under your thick layers happily. Sharing an awkward chuckle you asked him, “Get enough sleep?”

He nodded and smiled at you with an eager gaze, “Yes, though I feel a tad bit ridiculous about leaving Bobby.”

His eyes darted at the driver causing you to reply playfully, “Well you should know he had a miserable night, spent the whole thing crying. Then with breakfast,” You glanced over at Tom catching his concerned gaze at you for any sight of exhaustion, “He looked at us like we were heathens for forcing him to eat canned shredded beef dog food.”

The concern broke at your shoulder bumping his causing him to chuckle, “I normally prepare his meals myself for the week.”

You giggled again widening his smile, “See, we’re such heathens to you and poor little posh Bobby.”

His soft laugh deepened your smile, “But no, he slept fine, better than I did. Seems we might have to allow for play dates, Kirby doesn’t usually bond with other dogs, specially young ones, they keep trying to take off with his leg.”

Tom glanced at Bobby poking his head out from under your dress to bump noses with Kirby on his sniff at the moving lump under your hem, “They do seem attached.”

You both glanced ahead again when the cart stopped and you four got off and waited near bowing tree for some shade in the growing heat while the cart turned to collect the next set of people allowing you some privacy finally, freeing you both to say, “I uh-.”

After your shared chuckles Tom rubbed the back of his neck and blurted out, “I really wanted to apologize-.”

His words broke at your bright nervous smile and giggle up at him before you said, “I don’t think you understand-.”

Easing his hands into his pockets he bit his lip after saying, “Try me.”

Nodding you glanced back for the distance between you and the next cart, “Well, I’ve been a fan of yours, for a really long time.” His brow rose as he nodded then chuckled as you said, “Suburban Shootout, really snagged my attention.” Drawing his smile back again remembering his slightly idiotic yet adorable character in the series. “And for the record, my squeak was from the cramp in my leg, not the kiss,” His smile deepened as you pointed a finger at him, “Which, you owe me another, by the way, a proper non running away one. You really can’t just go around kissing someone like that then go running off.” 

Earning another chuckle as he nodded and you fought against staring at his bright blue eyes hopefully remaining fixed on you, “So, like I said, huge fan, long before Loki. And then just to jump from on the screen to in your lap and stuck to you, then just pinned to the wall, ya, I froze. Not really what you picture yourself doing. I’m sure you’ve met women you admire and you think, ya just gonna pin her to the wall-,” He chuckled again at your momentary freeze, “Well, then you get in that moment and, ya as much as I would imagine myself just tossing you around in return, ya no, I freeze and I squeak. So trust me, it was not unwanted, just sort of bowled me over by surprise, if that makes sense.”

With a nod he replied again after glancing at Bobby and Kirby chasing a small frog they found, “No, it makes perfect sense. And, I am really glad you weren’t upset with me. I also will try to be less, abrupt for our redo.”

Your heads turned to the arriving cart with Elsa on Chris’ lap and little Tom on the seat beside them all whispering about you both as you nodded again and said, “They’re planning something.”

Peering around the tree you caught the wave of the director as Tom replied, “Well it can’t be that bad, they’ve already ambushed you and kidnapped me.”

You softly giggled and snuck a peck on his cheek causing his smile to deepen, “Picture time. I’ll figure it out, just stay cool.”

In the short distance Chris was heard stating, “Got it!” while staring at his phone he lowered to his lap before helping Elsa off his lap from the cart then followed after her when little Tom hopped off the back and joined big Tom’s side with the others close behind. With another bright smile Elsa gently wiped the small soft pink mark off Tom’s blush coated cheek asking, “So, you’re getting along.”

He nodded and replied, “Our dogs as well.”

Only making her smile grow deeper as she glanced at him, “You should clear your schedule, I am going to plan so many double dates!”

Chris chuckled as little Tom smirked and led the walk over to follow after you when he spotted the dogs going over to join you as you claimed your spot for your first set of photos and gave an exaggerated pirouette at the director’s wish to have you flail out the large skirt as much as you could. Frame after frame big Tom struggled to contain his blush from Elsa’s hopeful for you both while he kept his own hopeful gaze locked on you while your requested leaps and turns, playing towards your dance training. 

All through your path towards the nearby dock out over the nearby lake. With growing smiles they watched your ready stance as the photographer took his place and marked your race to leap into the lake in a grande jete-esque launch before crashing into the warm water below trailing your hands from your backwards arch hoping to keep your struggle against the gown to a minimal.

Soft laughs came from the group before they glanced at the incredible stills of your leap and dive while you tread water for the few moments until the waiting surfboard was paddled to your side by a waiting crew member who knelt to balance the board for the few submerged gown shots. After the photographer finished those the crew member paddled to your side and aided you in undoing the tight zipper on your gown. 

Dunking lower you brushed down the gown and held an arm over your bust while you passed the crew member the gown that he paddled away with while another board arrived with a wet suit bound woman who held up a towel while you hopped up on the board. Lowering the towel again the woman smiled at you while you rose to your feet covering your bust again while the other woman on the back of the board helped ease the one piece string covered contraption of an outfit over your soaked nearly nude panties, that flashed more than half of your butt cheeks. Then you eased the small straps around your shoulders after ensuring your bust was in place while the women pulled your hair free and tied the securing ribbon behind your neck.

Reaching up you wrung out your hair before running your fingers rapidly through your dripping curls ruffling them up again before you claimed your place stretched out between the joined boards while the photographer straddled you for the few frames. Back on your feet again you balanced on the tip of the board in slightly absurd poses while he crouched at the other end snapping away. Making sure to share your brief jokes drawing out your bright smile that spread through the crew on your ride back to the dock for the last set when you covered yourself for another brief change into a far more realistic swimsuit option for you, as far as being able to put it on by yourself. Gently your finger eased under the back strap of the top half of the suit while you caught the not as discretely ogling gaze from big Tom, who was still blushing from his first glance at you in only your panties, even from across the pond.

With a soft smile you giggled again then glanced at the director, who once again rattled off in rapid Italian sharing her ideas for this set between points at Kirby who happily bounded over taking his not so subtle cue. Through your beaming smile you filled each of the poses they wished for between your swapping of stories with the Italian director and polish photographer, both whom relished in your last few shots. 

Their favorite being when you puffed up your cheeks at Kirby who then flipped his head around through your wide mouthed smile as you laughed at his sideways gaze. His tongue fully flopped out of his mouth as his eyes glowed matching your elated mood before his next snuggling take as he rubbed his face against yours while climbing in your lap during your rubbing him with soft adoring compliments. 

Soon extended to Bobby who bounded over to plop onto the bare section of your lap. Only widening your smile when you caught big Tom chuckling and stealing a picture of his own when the photographer claimed his last frame allowing you to rise from under the squirming pile of dogs. A short walk later you entered the nearby tent and changed back into your clothes once you were dried and had scrubbed your face of the thick make up then met up once again with the director and photographer before you joined the group in heading to your waiting cars.

.

When you opened your car door Kirby hopped right into the backseat with Bobby right behind him to snuggle at his side making Elsa’s smile widen as she nudged big Tom closer to you, “You two should ride together. And we should all have lunch at ours.” After a shared glance with Chris she rapidly blurted out her excuse for the privacy, “We’ve got to talk about the kids.”

The Tom’s smirked when Chris made sure to tap little Tom’s shoulder and say, “Just follow us, we’ll lead the way.”

He nodded and stole another glance at you while big Tom strolled as casually as he could manage around your car to the passenger seat after you dropped your bag in the back seat and closed the door with another glance at the married couple both shooting you thumbs up. With an eye roll you claimed your seat and reached over, grazing between Tom’s knees to clutch the hidden handle he was searching for to release the chair to slide back. After his nervous chuckle he smiled at you again, “Thank you.”

You buckled up and started your car replying, “No thanks necessary. Though I do think you’re the tallest person I’ve had in my car.”

His smile grew as he kept his gaze on you mainly through the ride over, “You really were incredible.”

In a flinching glance over at him you felt your cheeks start to heat up replying, “Thank you. Kind of awkward to be good at posing for pictures, always feels a tad too vain for my liking to be overly proud of it.”

Making him chuckle again, “True, it took me a while to be more comfortable in front of a camera.”

Your giggle drew his eyes back to you with another creeping smile, “Really now, all you have to do is just put on a suit and you seem to have a built in smoldering gaze.”

“You have a very impressive smoldering gaze too.”

You giggled again, “Yes but there’s more posing involved in mine. Not even mentioning the acrobatic shots.”

“Tom mentioned you worked in Cirque.”

You nodded as you glanced at him again, “One of my more fun jobs, though Vegas isn’t as homey as you imagine it. Only lasted a couple years.”

“Well I am glad you moved here.”

“How long are you in town?”

“About a year, filming starts soon, but I normally visit often. Do you travel often?”

“I’m due for England next year, few months at least, but I’ve got a few possible jobs there waiting for me in case I want to stay.”

In a glance out the window opposite you in an attempt to hide his massive grin at your being able to continue your relationship possibly, should it last that long, Tom’s smile dimmed at the camera fixed on him from the car that pulled up beside yours. At his sigh and slump back against the seat your eyes glanced over and drew a smirk from you before you looked ahead again to watch the red light while he said, “Thought I might get at least a few block farther before we got spotted.”

Your soft giggle drew his eyes and smile back again, “Really not a problem. I would say if I had a bigger car, and you were the type you could moon them.”

With a loud laugh from him your giggle returned before he stated, “I would hate to know the curled position it would take to achieve that for me.”

Your eyes met again as you exchanged smirks, “So, if you are the mooning type let me know and I’ll buy a bigger car for next time.”

Chuckling softly his fingers rose to scratch his short beard, “Very considerate of you.”

You shrugged and followed Chris on the turn down the last road to their long stretch of families land towards their house, “Least I could do, after all, Elsa is planning sooo many dates for us four.”

“She mentioned that to you?”

“Nope, the other Tom did.” You glanced at him again, “Ok, for now we’re going with, Big Tom Little Tom.”

Making him chuckle again, “Fine by me.” While you parked he looked you over again and asked, “Do you have plans day after tomorrow?”

Your eyes met again and you shook your head, “Not unless the happy couple snatches us up again.”

Through his beaming smile he added, “There’s a new restaurant in town if you wanted to try it out?”

“Anything but sushi or seafood and it sounds perfect.”

Through his wide smile he replied, “I think it’s thai, not really certain, my agent heard about it. Something with a leaf in the logo.”

You nodded and broke into a brief giggle after making his smile deepen through a soft chuckle of his own, “Mystery meal it is then.”

Easing your doors open you both got out before the dogs were let out and you grabbed your phone, leaving your bag in the car and claimed big Tom’s side while another group of cars pulled in the drive while little Tom claimed your other side. With a gentle hip bump little Tom leaned in to softly ask in Italian, “So, how’s it going?”

You smiled at the couple staring at you and the Toms before answering, “I think he might have just asked me out, possibly on an official date. Oh, and you’re little Tom.”

His eyes rose to meet big Tom’s to say, “So, Big Tom, should be easier for the others now.”

Big Tom nodded, “At least a bit.”

Looking forward again you softly squeaked, drawing the Tom’s gaze towards you when Elsa pulled you away only for Chris to curl his arm over their shoulders saying, “Best let her get the questions out of the way. Besides, we’ve got to start the grill.” Their smirks grew as the small group of Avengers cast from the other day arrived and passed out hugs while Martin and Benedict climbed out of their shared car to join Big Tom on the walk inside after Robert asked, “No lady love today?”

Chris nodded his head to the side, “Inside with Elsa.”

His smirk grew as he rubbed his hands together and led the walk inside, “Good.” He glanced back at big Tom asking, “Any news on a first date yet?”

Big Tom, “I asked her to a meal day after tomorrow.”

Robert’s smile grew, “Good, simple, but good. Let’s see if we can’t find something a bit more news worthy.”

Big Tom, “I’m not sure she wants it public-.”

Robert waved his hand, “Nonsense.”

Through the prep time you both were squished into a cramped love seat stirring bubbling random sets of hushed giggles at your necessary sideways position to sling your legs over one of his to fit comfortably while you rested against his side. Awkwardly you squished together even more as Robert snuck on at Tom’s side causing you to have to hop up onto his lap while his arms circled your middle when Robert leaned closer with a large smile saying, “Big smile!” Snapping a picture of you both, Tom with a huge grin while you rested your head on his shoulder, pressing your curled fingers against your lips while you giggled nervously at your place in his lap again. Turning back to look at you Robert said, “Aww, come on now Jaqi, big smile, got to snap a pic of the happy budding couple.”

Rolling your eyes you leaned more against Tom’s chest and nodded, “Fine then. Let’s have your picture.”

His smile grew as he replied, “Knew you’d see it my way.” Turning away again and holding out his phone when he leaned into Tom’s side with a grin that only grew at his spotting your fingers resting against Tom’s chin through his massive smile while you planted a firm kiss in his cheek drawing a laugh and a few more snuck pictures from the rest of the group while Robert said, “Even better!” A few taps later your eyes dropped to Tom’s thigh that buzzed under you causing you to shift allowing him to free his phone.

Big Tom, “You put it on Twitter?!”

Robert nodded with a huge grin while he slipped away leaving you both in your snuggled state with Tom’s eyes fixed on the screen until you stated, “If you’re worried about my thoughts on it I don’t mind.”

Big Tom softly asked, “Really?”

“It’s a peck on the cheek, pretty tame.”

After a few blinks and an attempt to find the right words he asked, “So, for posting photos about you and I, you don’t mind?”

You shrugged after your brief glance at the deepening smile on the couple across from you locked in a hushed conversation with the other Chris and Robert while you said, “I guess for me it would be the basic rules for posting. No nudity or underwear shots, unless for work or some hilarious and approved pair by the subject. Then for other posts, I guess sharing to a minimum, try to keep the details private, especially for nights in, stuff like that. Um, Oh, and I sort have a thing. I don’t like posts about how much I eat.” His eyes met yours with a confused gaze, “When I grew up I was in gymnastics, and so even with my small size I ate like a weightlifter stirring up the usual comments-, well, there’s already too much floating around me in my fields to make anyone happy with my size versus my appetite.”

His soft smile returned through his nod, “I will keep your eating habits to a minimum, and the rest sounds good.” Wetting his lips he continued, “So if I wanted to post about our dinner date?”

“You can if you want.” His creeping smile deepened as you continued, “Like I said, a few bits are fine, just can’t have everything out there.”

He nodded again, “Just wanted to be sure, my ex-, well trying to be open about it just ruined things. Wasn’t what she wanted anymore, but if I’m unsure I’ll send you the draft first.”

“And I will do the same, including for Bobby, not sure how much of his life you want out there.”

Across the room you both looked towards Chris H when he entered with a full tray of burgers and hot dogs calling out, “Food’s ready!” Shifting from his lap you rose to your feet and joined the line for the meal trying to reign in your smile at Tom’s hands remaining fixed around your middle with his body nearly pressed fully against yours.

.

In a group of eager cheers the young Hemsworth Children were unleashed through the front door, headed straight for their Parents for tight hugs and stories of their day while you and Tom filled the end bench of the long table in the dining room against the wall locked in a hushed conversation filling in more of his questions about your various prior modeling jobs. A soft excited gasp came from their young daughter who tapped her brother’s arms and led the charge towards you. Ending your conversation as your smile widened and you accepted their hugs as she stated, “Bunny!” When she pulled back again the three scanned around the room before asking, “Is Troy here?”

You shook your head softly, “I’m sorry, not today, Your mum and I were on a shoot today, but I promise I’ll bring him over in a few days if your Parents say it’s alright.”

In a curious glance at you Chris H mumbled to himself, “Troy?” After a breath he asked you, “You’re Troy’s Mum?”

You nodded and Elsa claimed the seat on your left with a growing smile as the Children fled to claim their toys, “How is he, it’s been what, at least five months, his Father finally come to his senses and move out here?”

You nodded and replied, “He’s good. They did move out here, finally, started at his new school last week. Wedding won’t be long now.” Her giggle sounded at your brief smirk.

Robert glanced between you and the stunned Brit with his arm still locked around your back asking, “You have a Son?”

Your eyes met his and you replied, “He um, he’s sort of my Nephew actually.”

Chris E, “Sort of your Nephew?”

Chuckling weakly you stole a glance at big Tom before you continued, “His Father and I shared our first Foster Family, stayed in touch when they split. When he was 13 his girlfriend got pregnant, long story short she didn’t want a baby and I was as close to family as he had, so I got custody. Um, few years back he graduated and got a full spot in the cardio department beside his Fiancé and he could finally take Troy fully.”

Big Tom softly asked, “See him often?”

You turned your head and smiled at him, “Past few months no, they were in the states, but since they’re out here it’ll be easier and I can help out more with watching him and their new little girl.”

Martin, “Must be hard, the bump from Mom to babysitter.”

You smiled over at him through Benedict’s gentle elbow into his side, “Well he’s nearly six now, I got full reign over his forming years, and I won’t be that far now when he needs me. And Becca’s been there since he was two so it’s not like, bam, new Mom, he’s settled into it nicely.”

Benedict fought his creeping smirk while asking, “So does he call you Mum, or Auntie, or just the plain Bunny?”

Giggling softly you replied, “Usually Mummy, he’s got a tooth achingly adorable British accent from Becca and of course my time in England.”

Robert, “So you’re all staying out here in Austrailia for good then?”

You shook your head, “No, they’re going back next year, it’s a temporary switch, his Father’s filling in for another Surgeon’s cardio study leave, then they have to be at his new spot in London.”

Martin, “Then it’s back to long distance for you?”

You shook your head, “No, I’m thinking of moving back fully if work allows.”

Chris E’s smirk grew, “At least you’ll be closer to Tom too then.”

You smirked back at him through Tom’s arm easing tighter around your middle while Robert drew the conversation towards a kids party for all the group’s Children to get to know each other better while the Children ran back through the room and hopped on the couch to switch on their favorite show, dragging a few of the actors with them. In the sudden silence Elsa and her husband followed their Children’s calls granting you a few moments peace allowing you to catch big Tom’s smile growing again before you stated, “I take it Elsa didn’t mention Troy?”

He shook his head, “Not that I can remember, but I didn’t go through all her messages, perhaps at the start.”

His eyes dropped to watch your tongue dart out to wet your lips before raising again when you asked, “Deal breaker?”

Through a brief exhale and a shocked smile he shook his head, “Of course not. I love Children, if my niece were older we could plan a play date.” As you softly chuckled his eyes scanned over your face when your eyes darted away for a few moments, “What’s that look for?”

“He, he’s a big Loki fan.” His grin deepened as you continued, “So I can imagine the phone call I’m going to get in the morning from him about meeting you.”

“And I can just imagine the call from my Mum about you.”

You softly giggled before your head turned towards the Children calling you stirring another giggle before you mumbled, “I’ve been summoned.”

Chuckling softly Tom leaned in, scooting with you, making sure to steal another peck on your cheek and looped his index finger around your pinky finger while he trailed after you. Holding his smile his fingers dropped when he was forced to claim the spot by Robert at the end of the couch while you settled in the center beside Elsa with her Daughter in your lap, who smoothed her fingers over the tops and bottoms of your hands seemingly in awe of them compared to her small hands.

.

Nearly across the room Tom held nearly a constant adoring gaze on you interacting with the small Children who’d bonded so deeply with Troy when they traveled with their Mother for work on a brief trip. With a beaming smile etched into place you remained their loyal plaything until their heads gave a brief slump. Stirring you and Elsa to clutch them for the short walk to their room to put them down for a nap. In a quiet trail the guests all filed out while your hand was stolen once again, bringing a familiar warm figure near to your side once more. After a set of hugs you led the Toms out to your cars, making sure to collect your formerly napping dogs along the way for the ride back to your house.

In a glance out the window big Tom watched the other car park across the street curiously before the teen got out, locking the car and crossed to your yard in a slow trot while you parked. “You’re neighbors?”

You nodded, “How he keeps such a close eye on me.”

With growing smiles you headed inside to start the first movie of a marathon, plopping onto your deep couch curled around Big Tom, allowing him to relax against your chest. Aimlessly your fingertips grazed across his chest as his hands wove around your free fingers and your legs draped around his sides while little Tom lounged at your side snacking on your last bag of popcorn. 

A relieved giggle left you after your group jump at little Tom’s phone emitting a sharp set of chimes in the middle of your second horror flick. With a soft ‘oh’ he hopped up and strode to the other room leaving you and big Tom chuckling softly while your head rested on his shoulder. In a brief nuzzle your head rose after Tom’s forehead slid across your bare cheek giving him the chance to meet your gaze for a few moments as he closed the breath of a distance between you for a stolen lingering kiss. Tilting your head back to face little Tom your smile returned when he lowered the phone from his ear and softly spoke, “My Mum, gonna be a while. See you tomorrow then?”

You nodded and accepted his peck on the cheek and half hug around your shoulders before he gave a half smile to big Tom with a parting nod as he grabbed the popcorn bag and let himself out for the short walk across the street.

Releasing a slow breath Tom settled back again and stole a glance at the dogs curled up on the large bed resting on the love seat on your left. Your warm breath on his shoulder from lips pressing against his shoulder at the rising tension in the background music, through the leading man stalking a serial killer in an abandoned mansion. Causing Tom’s smile to grow through his tightening grip on your left thigh from his own anticipation of the obvious attack through his mumbling, “I can’t stand the tension in these films.”

With a sideways glance at him you raised your lips only to curl your arms tighter around his chest at the surprise attack urging your hearts to race, “We can switch it if you like.”

He chuckled softly while he curled your leg tighter against his side, “I can’t stand the tension but I enjoy its enforcing of our snuggling.”

Giggling softly you planted a kiss on his cheek, “You can pick the next film for as much snuggling as you like.”

The credits rolled after a final blow from the lead to the Serial Killer stirring a relieved exhale from Tom before he eased out of your grip and rose to claim his own movie from your selection. 

A smile eased onto his face when he put on the global disaster flick and returned to the couch with a fixed smirk as he knelt above you. A chuckle left him as you shot him a playful smirk in return while he drew closer. The distance between you closed for his lips to gently meet yours and sink deeper through a pleased sigh at your hand sliding alongside his neck while the other eased around his back. Behind him the credits rolled while he settled above you, relaxing in the tangling kiss, once again stealing the chance to dart his tongue between your parted lips to tangle with yours. 

Firmly his hand gripped your thigh on the leg curling around his back and legs. Pressed firmly against you he held his task of drawing yet another soft sigh from you at his fingertips gently sliding along your cheek and along your jaw line, only breaking apart at the fourth repeat of the main menu montage to say, “I should probably hit play.”

A smirk eased onto his nearly numb lips when you replied, “Probably.” And rose to steal another kiss from the rising man, who after propped up on his knees through his lean back to grab the remote and start the film before shifting around you and settling you between his legs to hold you closely.

In a soft tone against your ear to say, “This one’s a bit long but it’s one of my favorites. Let me know if you get tired.”

Giggling softly you replied, “So you can run off again into the night?”

With a soft chuckle he stole another peck on your cheek and snuggled closer around you tightening his grip, “So I can make sure you get to bed, Dearest.”

“If you want we can postpone it and I can drive you home if you like.”

He shook his head, “I want to watch it with you in my arms.” Stealing yet another peck making your smile grow.

“Even if I fall asleep?”

“If you fall asleep I’ll make sure you get tucked in fully.”

“If I didn’t know better I’d think you wanted me to fall asleep.”

His smirk dipped into his voice, “I wouldn’t be against it.”

Just barely you managed to make it through and rise to your feet after untangling with the equally as drowsy man behind you. Quietly at your joint inability to make the trip to drop him off and for you to return you passed him a spare set of sweats and a shirt from your stash of your Brother’s change of clothes he left at your place. A pleading gaze came from him earning an eye roll from you while you granted him a spot in your bed to sleep on your way to have a short shower.

Finally dry again and layered in your baggy shirt and shorts you passed Tom, tucked in and sleeping soundly against his wish to remain awake until you returned, and locked up making sure to shut everything off. In a near collapsing state you switched off the lights in your room and blindly found your way to your bed and under the covers. Normally you claimed the middle, but unsure of his own habits for sleep you settled on the left side and sighed when you sunk into the soft mattress and a deep sleep. Unknowingly missing the nocturnal shifting of Tom at your side subconsciously sliding closer to another heat source while two fur covered lumps formed on either side of your now mingled legs.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short and sweet. Had to split it, next part might be a bit too long for it all to be one part. Should have the next part out in the next few days possibly. Filling in the OC’s history more. It’ll all wind together, hope you enjoy it.

Between your protective cave of pillows and your thick comforter light still managed to slip through at the shifting of your sleeping partner whose nose stroked against yours. His soft chuckle sounded at your nose scrunching up in response to it brought a small squint from you before your smirk was buried under another of your pillows before you mumbled, “You are not allowed to be this adorable this early.” Closing your eyes, not having any luck at blocking out the image of the light brightening the already bright blue eyes and tightened ginger curls on the bearded actor’s smiling face.

Another chuckle sounded from him as he peeked under the pillow, trying to steal another glimpse of your mess of curls slipping free from your loosening bun now pooled around your face. Slipping into your hiding place he shifted closer to you, returning his legs to curl between yours, stroking his fingertips gently across your cheek as he replied, “I’m halfway tempted to say the same to you, Dearest.” Closing the distance to press his lips to yours softly. 

A soft sigh escaped him at your leaning into his warm embrace that dissolved with a deep chocolate furry body burrowing into your hiding spot causing you to giggle helplessly at his eager squirming only causing the laughing Brit to laugh in return at Kirby soon sliding his way over your side with a wide grin of his own at your confirmed awoken status. Between your giggles you broke free from your cocoon and followed the pair of furry creatures racing towards the kitchen as you rose and started your walk with the smirking man biting his lip as he watched your large shirt droop over you, covering your shorts. Leaving only the lower part of your thighs to your knee high socks coated in brightly colored bubbles visible to him, only adding to your adorable charm.

Trailing after you his smirk slipped back out as he took a better glimpse around your kitchen in the daylight while you grabbed one of the cans of dog food both dogs sat happily waiting for at their bowls. In his short stroll to fill and heat up your kettle on the oven he stole another glance at the pair eating their breakfast while you pulled out the supplies for a meal for the two of you. “Eggs alright?”

His head turned to lock his eyes with yours through his creeping smile, “You don’t have to make me breakfast.”

With a giggle from you he moved to your side as you said, “I am making me breakfast, if you don’t want to eat it-,” his lips landed against yours muffling your next giggle.

Barely an inch from your lips he replied, “Eggs are perfect.” His lips left yours to turn his face to the whistling kettle he left your side to fetch it, allowing you to start your slicing and mixing, a task ending surprisingly fast for the man watching as he fixed your tea. Raising his cup to his lips he stole a sip as he watched you pour the mixture into the heated pan for scrambling as he pulled out a pair of plates and forks he set on the table as he watched you stir the mixture in the pan while sipping your tea. In quiet awe he watched you finishing the cooking you moved to the table, stealing another sip through the hair covering most of your face with the hot skillet and spatula in your other hand. “Have to work today?”

Setting your cup down you brushed your curls behind your ear and replied as you dished out the food, “Nothing’s in stone, but my foster Cousin has a show later, usually has me on stand by to help out.”

Inching back his smirk grew as he watched you turn to set the skillet back on the cooling burner and return while asking, “What sort of show?”

A soft chuckle left you at your hands releasing your bun to twist it up tighter again, “A concert. Marilyn Manson. He’s got a whole round of Metal and Rock bands coming through this month for their small venue tours.”

His brows rose, “And your Cousin has you help how?”

Your nervous smile stirred an endearing smile from him in return, “It depends from show to show, and that’s all I’m sharing.”

Chuckling softly he filled his fork, “You can tell me. I’ve had my own share of odd jobs.”

“I may tell you after. If it goes well, and if I get called in at all.”

Biting his lip through another soft chuckle he replied, “It can’t be that bad. But so far you’ve modeled, you’re a photographer, former circus performer slash gymnast, Mother, how bad could it be?”

“It’s not bad. It just, I’ve done a little of everything, and even though it’s been years I’ve been performing in one way or another having people I know watching is still difficult not to giggle through.”

“What would you have to be embarrassed of?”

“I’m not embarrassed, per se, it’s,” his brow rose again curiously through your sip of tea, rolling your eyes you replied after a quick sigh, “I’m talented. Near perfect scores in art school. I’m great at performing, it’s just when I see my friend’s reactions to it I tend to giggle sometimes.”

Another soft chuckle left him at his wetting his lips before saying, “I’m guessing I would be on that list?”

Pointing your fork at him his smile grew, “You would be near the top. All my favorite actors and musicians would be.”

“Well I’m going to have to see you perform sometime for myself or my imagination will only run wild.”

“I think I’d be more interested in what your imagination could bring about.”

His smile grew again, “So, art school? Just photography or music as well?”

“Full range. Photography, sketching, dance, music, singing and some drama courses as well.”

“Really. Have you been in any films?”

Raising your eyes from your plate you met his excited near pleading gaze, “A few.”

His smile inched back again, “Which ones?”

“I, was mainly an extra. Biggest role was a minor recurring spot on a Disney show.”

Playfully he repeated, “Which ones?”

Rolling your eyes you stated, “Mostly the films were dance roles, and the show was Hannah Montana if you must know. Then I got asked on tours.”

“I’m going to have to look those up. What were the tours for?”

“Back up dancer mainly, few singing spots when others couldn’t make it. Please don’t look them up.”

He chuckled softly, “I am certain I will enjoy them. You’ve watched mine for years. I would love to be your biggest fan in return.”

“They’re all cheesy and obvious. Nothing incredible like yours.”

He smirked again as you took another bite of your eggs, “If you’re that great of a dancer it means you can do physically what I can do verbally. I’ve always been a bit envious of dancers, to be able to wordlessly move people through so many different emotions. Even just watching you on those ribbons through your shoot, you are incredible. I never get to do things like that. They always drag me away from all the dangerous stunts.”

“As they should.” He chuckled again as you giggled softly, “Can’t damage you.”

Glancing back to his plate he said, “No worries, I will simply look them up later.”

Rolling your eyes you carried your empty cup to the oven to refill it, “Googling people can be quite frightening you know.”

Chuckling softly again he carried your empty plates to the sink, walking behind you to curl his arms around you and steal a peck on your cheek. “I know, but you leave me no choice, Dearest.” Rolling your eyes you glanced at the door to your bedroom where his phone rang out. With a sigh he pressed another kiss to your cheek before going to answer it. After a few minutes of his muffled conversation he returned spotting you reentering your front door with your mail in hand, flipping through it with a curiously furrowed expression. “Something wrong?”

Your eyes rose to meet his with a quick smile, “Five letters from rug doctors.”

With a furrowing expression of his own he glanced around your living room and bedroom spotting the full wood flooring in each with only thick carpets set out under the furniture. With a nod you giggled and continued, “You see my confusion. At least three a month and no carpeting in sight. Oh well.” Your eyes dipped to his phone, “Work?”

He nodded, “First fittings.”

“I’ll grab my keys, give you a lift back.” He stepped closer, wrapping his hand gently around your wrist on your walk away from him as you set your mail on the table behind the couch. 

In a single motion you were turned, propped up on it and sank into his passionate kiss. For a few minutes the world around you paused as you clung to each other before his phone alarm sounded your split for your fetching your keys after he snapped a photo of you two. 

A short ride later him and Bobby exited your car after another stolen lip lock and a promise to message you once he got off work, making sure to flash you another wide grin as he waved through your backing out of his driveway for your drive back. Ignoring the creeping of your nerves at his slightly mischievous glint in his eyes as he looked at his phone after unlocking his door.

All through your short drive back the night in his arms sunk in lightening your mood, even knowing he’d most likely have looked up your entire work history by the time the fittings were over. Pulling back into your driveway your phone gave its latest ding as you parked causing you to finally take a glance at your phone with a smile spotting his quick request for approval at the picture. The both of you snuggled with him behind you, and your curls pooling into your face once again while his formed a small poof around his head from his worn out styling gel holding them back the day before, with a soft giggle you sent a quick affirmative response.

Within moments your twitter account dinged as the picture appeared on his page with the caption, “Early breakfast with my better half. Woke her quite early and not a curl out of place. Off to work now for my first glimpse at Loki’s next phase, then hopefully off to catch a concert with my precious snuggle Bunny.”

Rolling your eyes you liked the picture and responded with a quick reply, “Far too early to be that adorable. Then again I am a sucker for those hidden curls of yours.”

You could almost feel his smirk and chuckle as he liked your picture and sent you an instant response through a text message, “Just as I am a sucker for yours. On my days off with you my curls shall be freed, dearest snuggle bunny.” With a smile you settled back into bed to get some more sleep beside Kirby’s snoozing frame on your bed after he messaged he had to start his drive.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Used his past with T. Swift to aid in some ex drama. (love her, just need an ex with the ability to turn the media with fans willing to jump on others.) Adding some Miley/Liam history with the OC to fill in her past. Adding a song to the first Thor soundtrack. Along with some random group joking fluff attempts. Um can’t think of any other bits to mention. -

Three simple words can drive a frenzy through the heart of any music fan ‘One Night Only!’ Another that can trigger unknown results is ‘Possible Comeback Tour!’ About an hour into Tom’s suit fitting for the latest round of garb coating the Masked King of Asguard his lips parted midway through your bio posted online. True Wikipedia isn’t considered a viable source for research papers but it is a lot easier for quick sources of history on celebs. What he’d expected to find was a small snippet on your being an extra on a few films with a line or two on your studies and schooling after a brief mention of your being in foster care.

The page he found however read much differently, true it read briefly about your foster care but then it stemmed into your place in Art School at a shocking 11 years old then jumping to your job in the circus out in California. From there it mentioned your taking an audition your former teacher had come up with landing you in a contract with Disney on a few pilots until you found your home on Hannah Montana between your recording and songwriting bouts, which countless popular hits had stemmed from. Through the span of the show it said your friendship grew with the lead, Miley Cyrus, to the point where they rented out one of the rooms in their property to you after partially adopting you into their family.

Between seasons it mentioned the four albums you put out, which you did press for alongside Miley, claiming a firm spot as her opening act until the show ended. But Midway through the final season it mentioned your finding your Brother at one of the HM concerts, leading to your inspecting his current conditions and your decision to try for custody of him. The picture of the three of you however causing his jaw to drop at the near twin to him as a young teen, only with dark hair and pale green eyes and a slightly crooked nose. A decision that at the end of your contract as HM ended you weren’t renewed, with only a brief media snippet of a quote from you about your decision leaving you less able to travel globally as they had wished, putting a pause on your singing career.

From there your dancing and photography history picked up, with a list of your few films you’d worked on with glowing praise for your tireless work ethic paired with more than a few pictures of you and little Troy. His eyes scanned over the pictures unable to get a clear glimpse of his face, only spotting the dark head of curls on the boy always either in your arms or curled around your legs. All through your various roles as a back up dancer, including for his most recent ex, having been on the past three tours Swift had gone on as a dancer and back up singer/guitarist. At the end of the page he scrolled down clicking on each of your award winning albums and nearly gasped aloud at the same four albums Chris H had given him copies of a few months prior when his mood had sunk completely days after his being dumped.

Those familiar words rang through his mind and heart lifting his mood and drawing him slowly back to a happier middle ground through his long runs, hikes and workouts to those albums blaring as loud as he could handle, including the song chosen for the background through Loki’s history flash back scenes and final fall in the first Thor film that he spent years trying to find the full version of. 

Each word drawing him back to years prior when he’d first heard them on the radio, the albums ranking shockingly high against the knowledge you never got your own full tour leaving you as the faceless young woman behind the occasionally soaring, spine-tingly perfect voice he’d hoped to get to know one day. Having fallen for your ability to draw him in at both your hushed ballads as well as their contrasting perfectly belted songs. Sure more than half of your first album were near painfully bubblegum pop but as it grew on the near twenty song albums split into a more Classic Rock vibe but still mingled with a few more grittier Pop songs in between, all drawing from the highest of highs to the deepest tear stirring songs of heartbreak he’d heard before.

Raising his eyes he smiled at the woman calling him for a few pictures after his wig was set in place, glancing at Chris on his way and passing him his phone asking, “Have you seen this?”

Chris’ brows furrowed as he scrolled through the page then joined Tom’s side shortly after, to say, “I had no clue this was her. Her albums all had cartoons on the covers. Liam’s the one who passed them onto me.”

Tom’s brow rose, “Why’d he offer them to you?”

Chris chuckled, “We talk. He heard how hard you were taking your break up and Miley passed them on to him, to give to me, to give to you.”

Tom, “Again, why-.”

Chris’ smile grew as he moved closer to lowly pass on, “If she’s the one I think she might be, Miley and Liam have been trying to ask to introduce their own friend to you.”

Tom couldn’t help but smile, “Apparently everyone around you knew her before I did.”

Chris chuckled, “Not my fault. Oh, and don’t um-.” His words broke off when they had moved back to their chairs and he pulled out his chiming phone, “Hmm.” Nudging Tom with his elbow the Brit peered over glancing at the screen curiously only to stare wide eyed at the words,  _“Bunny Pear, One Night Only!”_

Under a link reporting the news of the rock band dropping out of the opening slot for the Marilyn Manson concert tonight your name and picture were splashed there after being sent out by Miley to all her fans with a message of her own,  _‘To all my old Hannah Montana fans once flocking to my concerts my best friend Bunny is back behind the mic for One Night Only! Come on out to show your support for an amazing singer that’s been away from the mic for far too long!’_

Through a smirk Chris crooned, “We are not missing this!”

Tom’s smile grew as he scrolled through the dozens of media outlet’s posts now picking up the word sending a wave of pings on his Twitter page from his fans posting about you and even posting various pictures of them when they had met you at various events while he watched yours growing with fellow actors and singers you’d worked with through the years praising your possible return. All replied to with a simple response,  _“Just filling in for the night. Miley!!”_  Linked to her page only getting replied to with a series of laughing emoji’s around a heart above a picture of you two arm in arm mid stage at your last tour together forming a heart with your hands for the fans in your usual switch off between your sets and hers as the bands swapped places.

Their smiles grew as Chris messaged Liam to see if he knew how to get them and the guys in for the night and smiling wider at his news they would save one of the balcony rooms for your group leaving them the task of spreading the word, something not that difficult once Chris sent out his group text to Elsa and the full group form before. Biting his lip Tom eagerly counted down the hours until he could see what you could do, returning home to scan through youtube for videos of you as the news played in the background mentioning your albums, now marked at $3 a piece, were reaching the top of the iTunes sales charts at the news. Only drawing up a huge wave of nostalgic videos and pictures of your abruptly ended singing career leading to the speculation mill starting up once again as to why you had been dropped by your recording company at all.

…

Scanning over the group of actors all grinning at him Tom struggled not to blush and found his place beside Benedict’s side with raised brows spotting his forming question, moved to his side to hear, “Who do you think is more nervous, you or Miss Bunny?”

Tom chuckled weakly as he replied, “I’m not sure.” Turning his head to the line of cars at Chris H’s home after their waiting to travel over there together, only waiting as Miley came out of the bedroom beside Elsa with a creeping grin towards Tom before looking back to Elsa on their path towards Chris H and Liam’s sides.

Benedict, “Have you been able to get in touch with her at all?”

Tom met his eye through a sigh replying, “I’m not really certain what to say. She’s been on her media accounts today, so she’s got time, but I wasn’t sure if she has a routine beforehand I might interrupt or something.”

A chuckle sounded on her left as Chris H’s group made their way over to him allowing Liam to say, “She doesn’t have one.”

Miley nodded, “Unless you count the big bowl of tater tots before hand as a tradition.”

Robert, “Tater tots?”

Miley nodded, “Ya, huge bowl. Really filling and easy to eat while they’re working on your make up or when you’re changing. We used to go through bags on our tours.” Her smile grew as she looked at Tom again, “So, I’m a bit behind on the gossip, just got back on Twitter yesterday at Bunny’s news of finally meeting you.” His brow rose at her chuckle, “You have no idea how big a fan she was of yours when we were younger. Nearly met you once.”

Liam snorted and rubbed his face as he chuckled mumbling, “Love this story.”

Tom glanced between them as Chris H asked, “Is she the one that hid in the trunk?”

Miley nodded through a giggle meeting Tom’s eyes again, “We were out in London, had to be around the second season, and we spotted you on the streets. Of course I’d called out your name trying to see if you’d take a picture or something but she,” Her voice broke at her soft chuckle, “She jumped into this trunk in the middle of the shop we were in and she dragged me in with her, covering my mouth.”

Tom couldn’t help but chuckle, “Well it certainly sounds like something she’d do.”

Miley nodded, “Mom got a good picture of us all curled up inside.” Her shoulders shifted back and forth at her slow shifting in place as she smiled up at him, “I’m glad she finally got to meet you and manage a date, she does know it’s a date right?”

Tom nodded with curiously furrowed brows, “Why would that be a question?”

Liam chuckled replying, “Because she was a tad clueless on the dating subject when we were teens.”

Tom met Miley’s eye as she said, “But I do have to say she’s the best girlfriend I ever had, even though she didn’t know we were dating.”

Tom’s lips parted as his brows rose through Chris E asking, “I’m sorry, what now?”

Chris laughed out loud rubbing his face, “That was her?!”

Liam nodded, “Same for me as well, not counting Miley of course.” Firing a wink at her when she caught his eye before they looked back to Tom.

Miley, “We met on the show and we clicked right away. Best friends from the start. But with the schedule and everything we’d usually end up huddled up somewhere in a nap or just leaning against the wall or whatever we could find trying to hold ourselves up. And on our days off we’d all hang out in a large group, and she was always the best to hang around, making sure my head was in the right place. And between shots and stuff she would be helping to keep my hair in place and bringing me snacks she’d snuck on set and always paying extra attention.” She wet her lips, “I mean I was, what, thirteen, and she’s not that much older than me. I got a, well a major crush on her, and she wasn’t like the other girls, swooning over the guys on the set. For a long time I thought she might be an Ace, but”

Robert, “I’m sorry, Ace?”

Miley, “Asexual. But she mentioned her attraction to a few actors and actresses from films she’d studied, so my mom said maybe she’s just a demi, or has to know someone before growing attracted to them. Anyway, I finally got the nerve to ask her to a movie, just us, of course looking back I did backtrack saying it could be as friends if she didn’t want to. But anyway, we ended up at the movies, and like normal snuggling, really innocent. Few weeks passed and,” she laughed again, “And we’re sitting down for Thanksgiving all together and my Dad made some joke and she thanked him again for letting her rent out our guest house, and he pats her on the back saying ‘Well it’s far easier to keep an eye on my little girls girlfriend if she’s staying with us.’ And she just froze.” She paused again for another laugh earning a small creeping smile on Tom’s face. “Of course she blinked it off, just let it stew, waited until after dinner, and usually before bed we’d sit up and talk a bit, go for walks, and she just met me at the door, waited until my family had gone to their own spaces to wind down for the night and she just looked at me and asked me straight out if we were dating.”

Benedict, “Bet that went well.”

Miley, “Well, I was a bit stunned at first, because if we weren’t dating she was hands down the most caring devoted friend I had and could hope for. In my mind I was being romanced and pampered and she just swept me off my feet without intending to. But we talked it all out and even though she said we did get along together and she really wasn’t sure if she felt more than a friendship for me,” Tom’s brows rose, “She just really, after her first foster family split when she was 10 she didn’t have a steady role model for relationships. So it just never crossed her mind I guess, she was focused on work and caring about the people around her, until she started staying with us at least. After a few days of hashing it all out we settled as friends, and it really only settled our friendship even stronger.”

Chris H chuckled saying, “ Go on, get to the good part.” Nudging his Brother’s arm.”

Liam chuckled saying, “Few years later, we met, me and Jaqi. Out in some mall on my trip out to the States. We got to talking, she mentioned her friend was going to be in the movie I was about to start filming on, so I’m thinking, alright, easy enough to hang out then, she can tag along with her friend to the set. And I asked her, my words exactly, if she wanted to see a flic sometime. Obviously not very clear. So we swapped numbers and set a day. And she shows up with Miley.” Chuckles sounded through the group as the pair laughed.

Miley, “We got through the movie and went for burgers and Jaqi went for her drink and I asked him, ‘This is a date isn’t it?’.”

Liam nodded, “Which it was. Still the best date I’ve ever had, till Miley of course.”

Miley smiled again, “And I told him I didn’t think she knew that.”

Liam, “So she gets back, we didn’t have to say a word, and I must have had the weirdest expression because she looks between us and just flatly says, ‘I did it again didn’t I?’ And I couldn’t help but laugh at the face she made, so adorable. Course we set another time to try again. But through the filming she got called out to England for work and then over the phone through I guess one of their conversations she got the vibe me and Miley liked each other and she respectfully stepped aside.”

Tom, “That easy?”

Liam nodded, “We just went out four times. Her schedule was massive back then. Barely a day between with how hard Disney was pushing her.”

Miley nodded, “Few times we’d all just set plans to tell our people we were meeting just to sneak in a nap. Just pick one of our homes or hotel rooms and just curl up and sleep as long as we could.”

Liam, “But it all worked out. One of my best friends.”

Chris E, “Well she’s certainly sure their going on a date. Tomorrow night right?”

He glanced at Tom who nodded then glanced at Miley who smiled through saying, “Good. Certainly deserves a great guy after that ex of hers.”

Liam rolled his eyes, “You ever see the guy curled around that model Laila Moralis, punch him. Blonde hair, giant tattoo of a reaper on his left arm, knock him straight out.”

Chris E, “What’d he do?”

Liam, “Dumped her mid shag while he was across the pond at some party he’d snuck into. Claimed she wasn’t as big a star as he thought she was gonna be, found someone better to launch his career.”

Benedict, “Mid shag?”

Miley nodded, “We were in the gym at my place, she had it on speaker, so me my Mom and Liam all got to hear the little shit do it.”

Tom, “How’d she handle it?”

Miley, “In front of us, pretty well. At home, she sort of dropped off the planet for a few days when she got called out to Italy for a shoot. Came back in a better mood, with a great recipe for stromboli.”

Tom wet his lips then eyed his watch when Chris H’s alarm on is phone sounded off signaling them all to head out to their cars only driving Tom’s nerves higher for the ride over with Benedict and Martin in their cab. With parted lips they looked at the massive former warehouse turned into a nightclub with a massive crowd outside split into two lines, one for the Marylin Manson concert and the ones just for you, both claiming pictures of your line of cars surrounded by the mass of cameramen snapping pictures of them on their entrance. Though one shouted question stirred a confused expression from the tall Brit on his path to the door, “Any chance to rekindle things with Swift?”

With curiously furrowed brows he scanned over the crowds and called back, “No.” While Chris H added, “Go ask her new man ‘bout her mate.” Turning away with his arm around Tom’s shoulders, guiding him back into the group.

At the door the doorman grinned at Miley, allowing them through and giving them a set of directions to follow to their private balcony. Though the reason for the question grew obvious when a familiar lanky blonde was spotted curled in the arms of an equally as tall man holding her in a firm lip lock in one of the balconies across the warehouse. Wetting his lips Tom turned his face away from that side focusing on the stage and the random workers setting up the stage as the DJ played music overhead to fill in the time until your starting number.

At the end of the open walkway they claimed the last of the balcony sitting rooms, each before theirs packed with other singers and their friends, all greeting Miley and smiling at Tom knowingly. The closest being Katy Perry, and Lady Gaga, in the box beside the men from Linkin Park and Fall Out Boy, all on their own working vacations. The women coming out for hugs and greeting the others with him sharing how excited they were to see you in your own full act, even though it was a last minute thing. Not long after Tom peered onto the stage catching a glimpse of little Tom behind the curtains on the side of the stage peering up at him with a small wave before he held up a finger and motioned his hand at the balcony saying something to someone on his left. 

Within moments you appeared at his side glancing up at your smiling date as he eyed your tight jeans, bright red wedge heels and near backless tank top hanging loosely under your small black vest covering the large bejeweled bow above the thin strips holding the back of the grey sheer top together. Each testing light already shining over your long curled ponytail and side swept bangs through your giggling at your spotting the crowded balcony flashing him a smile and a wave before your head turned to your bassist coming over to help you with your earpiece and wiring while little Tom gave you a peck on the cheek claiming your purse after a half hug, carrying your bag on his path across the stage to the back entrance to the balconies on their side to join them.

Following his path big Tom kept watch on him as a few pictures were snapped of him between hushed inquiries about him followed by more about the pair of exes both here to see the show, both being captured on several phones and cameras from the cameramen that had managed to sneak into the show. The comments stirring the formerly distracted pop princess on the right side balcony farthest from the stage to notice who was also at the show, and that he was grouped with her so called friends turned enemies while her squad of equally as slim and tall models grouped around her and her new beau, all sharing their own opinions on why he would be there and who the dark haired teen going to join them might be.

Their inquiries dying however after little Tom joined big Tom’s side with a smile, greeting the rest of the group all inquiring about you only to have him reply, “She’ll be starting in a few minutes. Final sound checks now.” Meeting big Tom’s eye he crept a bit closer to his side trying to subtly nod at the other balconies across the football field sized building, “Don’t worry, she made sure you’d be apart. Had a hunch Miley would manage to get Chris to bring you.” The corner of his mouth quirked up as he added “If it helps, that one’s got the most noise from the streets.” Earning a chuckle from the taller of the two before they both turned to look to the stage at the growing stirs of voices at the band taking their places while the DJ’s voice came over the sound system announcing your name.

The stars all grouped around the railings clapping and cheering while the crowds cheered loudly as you stepped out with your guitar around your waist trying to keep your anxious giggles in check on your walk to the mic. Within moments the cheers grew then hushed as the crowds softly sang along to the first line of the quick tempo song. Each line drawing the crowds into a matching bounce along to the beat while your smirk inched out and you scanned over the crowds.

Song after song your words were loudly echoed back by the masses earning a few song pausing giggles from you in between when their enthusiasm grew past what you expected as a group around the lower section of the stage you went to pose for pictures with mid song at the request on their sign all drew them to add bunny ears to each other when they posed earning a loud laugh from you when you caught it on the phone screen. One after another they all grouped around to join you in dancing along to the music and even a few acting out the few reactions in your songs they were able to, especially in the ones aimed towards romances. 

Thanks to the second opener having dropped out early the week before you were set for just over an hour of performing until the crowds started shifting to allow the concert goers in and the people with the yellow bands there just simply for you to be escorted out, including the celebs in the balconies with only yellow bands. When the shift happened little Tom led the group through the back way to wait for you back stage as the near growling intro for Marilyn Manson’s Bad Girl played bringing the heavily makeup covered man out onto the stage joining you through your bands switching for the song being loudly sang back to you by the new crowd all thrilled to finally be inside for their concert.

..

Backstage the group all watched the final number before you claimed the tight hug from the surprisingly awestricken headliner who didn’t realize how talented this spur of the moment fill in would actually turn out to be then went backstage.

Exhaling slowly you turned catching the lingering blonde in the last balcony gaining a round of flashes at your finally reaching Tom to claim a kiss as he hugged you tightly and drew you farther into the waiting group as his ex looked on with her mouth agape through the round of pictures being taken while her and her squad pulled out their phones. Tucked under his arm you relaxed against big Tom’s side as he kissed your forehead through your removing the earpiece you passed to the stage hand trying to untangle the receiver tucked under the back of your belt. After a quick peck on his cheek you reached back helping to dislodge the small box while little Tom grabbed your guitar case and joined you on your path towards the back door while Elsa asked, “Dinner at ours?”

With a growing smile you chuckled replying, “Sounds great. I am starving.”

Her smile grew while Miley snuck to your side stealing a half hug, “Well the crowds loved it.”

Liam inched in as he opened the door, stealing a hug when Tom released you allowing you to pass through the door as he playfully said, “Unlike us, slept through the whole thing.”

In a giggle you replied, “Thank you. Just what I wanted to hear.” Earning a chuckle from him as he curled around Miley who eyed the group driving back with them while both Toms grouped around you joining you on the walk to your car little Tom claimed the keys to while big Tom stole another kiss on your cheek and smiled at Martin, who claimed the front seat allowing him to sit with you in the back between him and Benedict. 

In a giggle you and your crowded car followed the lines of cars returning to Chris and Elsa’s through the shouting flashes surrounding you. After a curious glance at Martin you accepted the bag he was offering you at its constant alerts by his foot. Biting your lip you unlocked your phone and eyed the alerts on your various accounts, the first being Chris H’s Twitter post. A picture stolen from the middle of your concert when the black belt you were wearing with silver Loki crowns around the hips and on the all black buckle cover that was exposed for a few moments between picture flashes, his open mouthed expression through pointing at your picture on the large screen across from them with a message asking,  _“Brother?”_ The car full of Brits glanced at you when you clapped your hand over your mouth trying to hold back your awkward laugh soon covered by big Tom’s when he looked at the picture on your screen after you tilted it at him.

Through his chuckles big Tom said, “Well Loki certainly would be one to draw as much attention as he could, even in his disguises.” Stealing another kiss on your cheek before he purred lowly against your ear, “You were breath taking, Dearest.”

In a fierce blush your eyes dropped through his lips meeting your cheek again to your phone while you eyed the messages popping up from your friends that both attended the show and those watching the clips on youtube somehow already posted online. In the midst of it a single message from the blonde ex of the Brit cuddling closer to you through his conversation over your head with Benedict as you read the words,  _‘I get my best inspiration watching unknown bands. Funny how any old has been imagines greater lives for themselves by taking what doesn’t belong to them.’_

Unable to hold back your response you glanced at the slew of defensive messages coming up one after another in small banners on your phone before you typed back,  _“Bless your sweet innocent heart. Somehow the worst insult fathomable to you is Thieving Whore. If you need any help with insults I know children able to make anyone cry. Glad to see you still remember your unknown days, just don’t forget one day, we’ll all be someone’s Has Been. Just tickled you had the time to catch the show, congrats on your new beau.”_

After a simple tag to her page you scrolled through your page eyeing the numbers rack up on your response. Unknown to you however the number she had for her former flame blew up with messages and calls from her about it as the music world seemed to divide once again into teams, increasing the number of people joining the seemingly constant uprisings of the Swifties constantly aiming to take down any threatening anything Swift.

With your eyes turning to the window on your right you eyed the green growing around you at your leaving the city. In your hands you glanced at Miley’s text stirring a soft giggle from you at her supporting message between Katy’s between messages from Gaga as well, both agreeing that if you wanted a spot on their tours you’d have it after the slew of threats from Swifties at not attending any of your shows ever again with thousands more trying to start pages aimed at getting you your own tour for whoever would pick you up.

..

Parked and once again siding out into the warm night air you accepted Tom’s hand to rise back to your feet again while his fingers slipped between yours to join the group as you shouldered your bag catching Miley rolling your eyes and pointing at you saying, “You are joining my next tour. She is not going to win this! Oh, and I screenshot her message and sent it to you, she deleted it already.” The group glanced between you as Liam answered their question, “Another Swift war.”

Big Tom went to draw out his phone only to stop at Liam’s hand to be held out as he shook his head adding, “Don’t, trust me, she’ll get tired of it in a few days. Just stand aside and let these two go after her.”

Tom glanced at you asking, “What message did she post?”

You caught his eye with a quick smile, “Just something about unknown bands and people taking what doesn’t belong to them.” Making the group’s brows rise.

Across from you Elsa said, “Did you want to shower?”

You nodded, “Please, if you don’t mind.”

She smiled claiming your hand after you whispered to big Tom after pecking him on the cheek, “Don’t worry, it’ll blow over.” Earning a relaxed smile from him as he watched your path to the door after a wink at him before your turn and his watching your swinging ponytail.

Through the warm short shower you missed your date’s scanning over both messages with an impressed smile lingering through his scrolling through all the messages swaying to your favor at your surprising response. Covered again in your spare pair of jeans and a non sheer tank top after blow drying your now relaxing poof of curls at your comb’s last run through you shouldered your bag, carrying your shoes to leave by the door beside everyone else’s along with your bag to join the group out in the back yard. 

Your bare aching feet crossed the warm grey stones to join the women seated with their lower legs in the ground level hot tub with a smile as they shared the more supportive message from Swift you had missed,  _‘Glad to see my old back up dancer is claiming another chance at the mic. Can’t wait to hear your new material, and to see how your new fling turns out.’_

After a short giggle you replied, “Oooh, apparently someone declawed that poor kitty cat.”

Earning giggles from the pair as Miley replied, “She’s truly terrible at this.”

You giggled again adding, “I’d really love knowing who my former flings are supposed to be.”

You giggled again as Liam joined you, passing you a water bottle, “Perhaps they were a bit vague in their asking as well.” Winking at you causing you to look at Tom glancing at you with a growing smile from his spot peering over Chris E’s shoulder at his asking for approval for his post on your concert causing you to look at the pair asking “What did you tell him?!” Your head turned to big Tom while Little Tom finished rolling up his pants to sit at your side, “What did they tell you?!”

In a chuckle he gave the go ahead to Chris E’s playful message about one of your songs possibly being about him as the Human Torch before the Brit crossed to you replying through a smirk, “Few stories.”

You shot a playful glare at the snuggling pair across from you, “You two! You just have to tell everyone!”

They laughed as you rolled your eyes and shifted to snuggle closer to big Tom as he sat behind you once his pant legs were rolled up, thankfully your different leg lengths enabling your legs to relax comfortably while his arms curled around you and he rested his drink on your leg within his hand. After a peck on your cheek he added, “I’m surprised I hadn’t heard it sooner. Chris has mentioned them before, just didn’t go into detail.”

Martin added, “It only adds to your adorable charms Dear.”

Robert joined you asking, “So, you really didn’t know you were dating them?”

“Again, we were young, and I hadn’t dated anyone. And he really could have been more specific, ‘Hey wanna catch a flic sometime’ isn’t really specific, especially when he spent the near twenty minutes prior going nonstop about his brothers tagging along with him everywhere, even on his flight to the states.”

Robert smirked at you, “So when was your first actual date, post Liam, of course.”

“Um, about a year later after I got off one of the tours I got hired for.”

He nodded, “So, a lot of boyfriends then?”

“Two.” His brows rose, “I get busy. I always make time for them, just takes some effort to set plans.”

He pursed his lips after his sip on his wine as the questions flowed around the hot tub while the Chris’ both focused on the dinner, all growing more heated and intimate as the meal grew closer to being completed. Ending with your being asked over the covered table by Chris E, repeating his question everyone else had answered, “Alright your turn. Best orgasm, partner, position and describe their reaction to it.” Your blush grew on your cheeks as he clapped his hands adding, “I knew you’d have a juicy one, come on, share.”

After a sip of your own on the wine before you you replied, “I don’t.”

Around you there were scattered, “Come on’s” causing you to claim another sip of your wine avoiding big Tom’s supportive yet curious examination of your curious expression.

Lowering your glass again you replied, “I haven’t had one with a partner.”

Your response causing both Chris’ to set their glasses down and rest their arms on the table asking, “Never?”

You shook your head as you said, “It’s kind of like claiming seventh in a marathon.”

Around you curious expressions grew as a round of disbelieving answers rippled until Martin interrupted, “Wait. No, I have to ask, seventh in a marathon?”

Giggling weakly you replied, “Well, normally by the time number seven crosses the line,”

Robert nodded, “Number one is gone. Ah. So, why not?”

Smiling back at him you chuckled softly, “It takes a bit more than five minutes.”

A round of sorts and chokes followed by coughs and chuckles came from the circle as Chris E fired back, “How old were you that both, and I’m assuming here it was your boyfriends, neither could last longer than five minutes?”

“Past couple years, so early twenties. No they weren’t younger. Just turned out to be what they liked, quick ones.” You glanced between the guys across from you and you pointed at them after their glance at Tom, “I know that look! No! You are not turning it into a challenge. If it happens it happens. My ex’s friends got me stuck in this same situation, and he got so upset when he wasn’t the one to do it.” Chris E’s smirk grew as he glanced at big Tom on your left trying not to smirk while he looked at you, “But honestly I don’t know what he was thinking, a head bob and a ‘hey, wanna?’ Isn’t what I consider foreplay, and as fun as five minute in a coat closet seems on screen, ya, not toe curling.”

Chris E released his lip from his teeth to ask playfully, “Coat closet?”

You rolled your eyes, “First boyfriend. Ended up being a dare, reason I dumped him. Supposed to go through a whole bingo sheet of public places, some stupid game with his friends.” You pointed at him when his smirk deepened, “No. That was the most adventurous I got.”

Robert chuckled, “Ok. I got the next question.” Drawing smirks onto everyone’s faces while your hand resting on your lap was claimed by big Tom. 

Remaining there until you all moved to the couches for the short argument over what show to watch while you and big Tom claimed the loveseat along the wall allowing you to relax against his chest as he draped across it. Soon becoming your napping place as barely halfway through the film they had decided on you had drifted off, being gently cuddled closer across him after you had turned over, soon pulling him into a deep sleep as well. 

Your half of the room seemed to have that effect on the guests as Benedict and Martin were barely able to make it to their cabs after the others had left. Leaving you two, little Tom on their sectional and Liam and Miley that had claimed their usual guest bedroom after Chris had nudged them awake after covering you and both Toms carefully after snapping pictures of you both.

…

Drawing in a deep breath you stirred from your sleep at the muffled sound of your alarm from your purse. In a sneaky slide free from Tom’s grip you left a peck on his cheek and recovered him watching as he turned onto his side propping his arm under the pillow behind his head while you walked to turn off your alarm. Peering through the creeping sunrise through the large uncovered windows you sighed and glanced around finding little Tom and gently nudging him awake causing him to glance around curiously as you whispered, “Need a lift home?”

He nodded setting his blanket aside and joining you to add your shoes and slip out, making sure to lock up as you did before letting him slump into your passenger seat while you started your long drive.

.

After nearly half an hour you parked outside a house trying to ignore the line of cars with cameras recording the path of the sprinting boy that leapt into your arms shouting, “Mummy!” Through your giggle you walked to your Brother accepting his half hug and peck on the cheek along with the pair of waffled wrapped in a paper towel gaining him a muffled thanks after your first bite of one of them. Turning your head you caught Becca’s smile as she carried their grumbling Daughter against her chest, offering you a brief hug before you turned with a smile saying to Troy, “Let’s get you to school.” Earning an eager nod from him trying to be quiet after his giggle spotting Tom asleep in your passenger seat.

Safely secured in his seat he shared his full schedule with you softly along the way before confirming that you would be the one to fetch him after school as well to which you answered, “Of course. I’ve got you this whole week, before and after.”

His smile grew, “Good. Can you have dinner with us too?”

Once you parked in the school lot you went to help him out saying, “Not tonight.” His smile dimmed slightly before you added, “I told you I met Tom Hiddleston?” Troy nodded and his smile crept back, “Well he asked me to dinner tonight, but we can have lunch together, you and I, and tomorrow night I can join you guys. Is that alright?”

He nodded eagerly accepting your lifting him to your hip again after shouldering his back pack for you walk to drop him off inside. A walk thankfully not filmed completely with the cameras staying near your car waiting for you to return again before bursting into their flurry of questions you asked for one at a time and tried to answer if you could the ones about your performance and avoiding all about the social media war still swirling around from its hairpin triggering the night before. 

With a smile you waved goodbye and made the drive back home again, where you dropped off little Tom to happily head back to his own bed finally as you went into your home to feed then take Kirby on a long walk after you ate and changed. Filling the time until you had to fetch Troy for a lunch and time together until his Father was able to claim him allowing you to get ready for your date.

..

In the fully lit living room Tom stirred to the sound of Chris’ feet dragging on his path to claim the freshly brewed coffee Elsa had poured for him after her having dropped of their eldest at their school. Her smile grew as she caught Tom’s curious glance to see if your belongings were still by his shoes, crossing the room she passed him his morning cup of tea gaining a soft thanks from him after she said, “She’s got school duty this week. Had to fetch Troy.”

He nodded and joined the pair for breakfast as the lovebirds came to join them as well in equally as delirious states through their first sips of coffee while Chris patted him on the back adding, “Besides, big date’s tonight, primping and whatnot.”

The waving of his hand stirring a smile on the Brit’s face through his nod before he drew out his phone and smiled at your message,  _“Sorry to slip out, had to drop Troy at school. See you tonight.”_

Lowering his mug to the table he replied,  _“Not a problem. I will see you at six Dearest.”_


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff, some Drama (Swift used as clingy vengeful ex), Date Night, with some implied smut and more Fluff after.

Home again your eyes turned to the phone you drew from your pocket at its ding from an email notification. Your username was mentioned in yet another tweet linked to the email account you had opened just for it now filled with countless unread emails at the notices, the top one however earning a fierce glare from you at the link to the posted picture photographers had taken of you carrying Kirby after your long hike.

Below it the message from a jealous songbird read,  _“So sad when life forces you to settle for less.”_

The replies below growing more furious by the minute as you snapped a screenshot of the message and posted it to your page stating,  _“Please tell me you are not insulting my dog.”_ Mere seconds later the message on her page was taken down but yours was quickly flooded across the internet that soon was flooded with pictures of former service dogs and random rescues all proudly posing with their artificial limbs, some with their owners grinning as they showed theirs. No doubt the message did not have the effect she had intended and son after her page was flooded with pictures of her various cats before yet another snuggling picture with her beau mentioning a trip they had planned coming up she was packing for.

Rolling your eyes you glanced at Kirby when his paw tapped your knee in a request to get into the back yard to lounge on the patio by the pool. Smiling at him you walked to the door saying, “You just relax and use the bell when you want back in.” Lazily he plopped beside the pool on his usual waterproof mat he claimed as you closed the door again after a glance at the water fountain ensuring it was still running for him to drink from. Wetting your lips you turned to head back inside reading through Miley’s text about her message after she had posted a picture of a couple of her disabled pets in the past missing the knock on the door as little Tom entered your front door. The snapping and clamor of cameras outside brought your eyes up to Tom as he said, “I need a new sad time jam song. Shake it off is now just another irritating number on the airwaves.” His eyes scanned around and he asked, “Where’s Kirby?”

“Lounging outside.”

Tom nodded and joined you in the living room where he plopped back onto one of your couches, “I still don’t get it, what does insulting Kirby gain her?”

You shrugged, “Obviously she’s a bit sore on Tom’s moving on, looking for something to pick at.”

“She’s had her tongue down that guy’s throat since the week after they split, and that’s just in public!”

“I know. Still, one quick jump to another never really helps you let go from the former right away.”

He sighed and turned to the screen on the wall as he forced himself up to fetch the remote, “One thing left, only zombies will help this.” You giggled softly as he moved to snuggle beside you before he glanced up at you, “So, heard back from my Agent, I got the Marvel role. Head out to Georgia in a couple months for filming my bit.”

You smiled at him, “I knew you would get it, and at least the guys will be happy to see you there too.”

He chuckled softly, “Who knows, you might end up getting that Lady Loki spot after all, there’s a fan page up already after your belt was spotted in those pictures.”

You rolled your eyes, “Doubt it. But if offered, can’t deny I wouldn’t take it.” Your arm rested over his chest.

Two came soon enough and you changed once again, back into another tank top and jeans before adding a comfortable pair of heels. With little Tom beside you you’d climbed back in your car to go and fetch Troy from school.

..

On his feet big Tom grinned at Chris as he slung his arm over his shoulders, “Come on, let’s go out, keep your mind off the time.” Keeping the messages Elsa had brought to his attention through breakfast to himself, a task that didn’t last long as his phone lit up with messages leading him to the encounter along with those from the squad of models leaving shady messages tagged to the few photos of you together hinting that you were using Tom to bring your career back from the depths. A notion soon fought against as your fans fought back with the different modeling, photography and acting bits you had taken up since taking custody of your Brother and his Son not long after.

Pocketing his phone after parking at the theater he joined Chris for the walk inside to choose a film to distract the pair. Not long after however on their path out of the theater the crowd milling around in the courtyard of shops and eateries his eyes settled on the gaggle of tall women standing with arms crossed eyeing the Brit on his approach as the crowds around them left no choice of any other path. In a struggle against his scowl wishing to be freed Tom flatly looked at his ex as calmly as he could saying, “Taylor.”

“Unblock my number!”

With a blink he shifted his weight slightly on his feet replying, “I changed my number and I have nothing more to say to you.”

Her brows furrowed as he turned away from her drawing a scoff from her and her friends while his eyes fell to the small boy shoving through the group of cameras that stopped at his side. A large smile spread on Taylor’s face as she crouched down brushing her short blonde bobbed hair behind her ears with eyes locked on the boy asking, “HI, did you want an autograph?”

At once the boy’s face shifted into a scowl when his green eyes locked with hers causing Chris’ lips to tuck in his mouth realizing just who the boy was, in a clear British accent he stated, “I’m not here to see you!” His head turned to Tom giving him a smile and a wave making his smile grow as he recognized a raven haired, green eyed version of himself as a boy instantly revealing who he hoped the boy was. “Hi. Mummy said you were working and can’t come-.”

Tom quickly repeated the greeting only to have them both look at Taylor as she stood as one of her friends scoffed, “Just plain rude.” While Taylor laughed and said, “You should go back to your parents then.”

With eyes locked on the pop star as his body turned to her with furrowed brows, “My Mummy and I loved your music.” Making her smile grow as her ego inflated with a shifting of her shoulders, “But I’m not talking to you any more! You hurt my friend’s feelings!” Her lips parted as the women behind her did the same trying to understand what he was talking about, “You and all your friends think you’re so perfect you get to put others down. He’s my best friend and you think just because he’s missing a leg and can’t talk you’re better than him?!” Now agape all their mouths dropped at his pinking cheeks and clenched fists at his side, “You might be talented but you’re not a good person! My Mummy says you’re supposed to speak up for your friends no matter how big the boot on the person trying to kick them down is! I don’t care who you are I’m not afraid of you and no matter how many smiles and waves and pictures of your cats you send out doesn’t change just how cruel and spiteful you really are!”

After a swipe of his hand over his mouth and beard hiding his proud grin, Tom’s eyes shifted to another body breaking through the crowd revealing little Tom under a pulled down ball cap as he reached down saying in Italian, “There you are!” His eyes looked over the women before he turned with the boy on his hip saying, “Back to Mum.” Under his breath while Chris followed after him while Taylor’s hand latched onto Tom’s arm keeping him there.

With narrowed eyes Tom’s locked with hers as she said, “You can’t be serious, just leaving like this! We’re speaking!”

“What could you possibly have to say to me? That you’re happy? That you’ve moved on? The entire world knows it, you keep posting about it and gushing about it, I know! What is it really that’s bothering you because you seemed so pleased to be rid of me and be free to be with your new beau?!”

“Why are you talking to me like this? You said you wanted to be friends!”

Scoffing back Tom made her step back as he jerked his arm free, “Our entire relationship I played by your rules, played my part, another nice little puppet to the Taylor Show. But now that I’m free and able to do as I please you seem so put back. I’m happy, not that you’ve asked, and in all the assurances of your being happy in your new situation I can see it obviously isn’t true!” She scoffed again, “If it was true who I am seeing wouldn’t bother you at all. I’m pleased you’ve found someone that makes you happy, and that is all I feel or think of you now past feeling sorry for you in all your petty comments and sending your little squad after the woman I’ve fallen for.”

A twinge of pain flashed in her eyes as the crowd buzzed at his statement, “You’ve only been together for a few days.”

“True, but we’ve had a common group of friends on our interwoven paths for over a decade now, far from strangers. If you’ll excuse me.”

He tried to leave only to have her grab his arm again. “I’m not done yet?!”

Sternly he replied, “I am! No matter what you do or say can change that, I’ve moved on! For some reason you can’t see to grasp that! I’ve found someone that makes me happier than I’ve felt in years. But somehow that seems to bother you. Perhaps not the fact that I’ve fallen for someone, but because I didn’t fall on my knees in utter adoration for you like the countless others before me.” His arm tugged free again and he stated, “We can be friends, but obviously not until you see to this internal struggle of yours with your ever growing ego.”

Turning again he passed through the parting crowd and hurried to chase after the tall blonde in the distance. His grin returned eyeing the small boy now animatedly waving his arms mid story to Chris about his day at school and the picture he drew of him as Thor in school saving a cat from a tree. Troy’s smile grew when he spotted big Tom again and asked, “Do you have to get back to work?”

Big Tom’s head shook as he replied, “Nope. Where’s your Mum?”

Troy giggled, “We’re supposed to meet her at the ice cream shop.”

Big Tom and Chris’ eyes turned to Little Tom as he replied, “There was a line at the gas pumps, sent us ahead, then he spotted you two and dashed off.” On their right Chris opened the ice cream shop door allowing the pair in before Big Tom collected his order along with yours he turned and offered to you when you approached the group in the covered outdoor section. Awkwardly you chuckled approaching the table accepting your cup of ice cream from big Tom and sat beside him and looked to Troy across from you as Tom scooted closer to your side. “Mummy, look who I found!”

You giggled softly filling your spoon, “I noticed.”

Eagerly Troy replied, “Their schedules changed since yesterday!”

Your eyes shifted to Chris as he added playfully, “So we can make it to your birthday after all.”

Turning your head you glanced at little Tom and his mouthed apology pointing at Troy on his right eyeing Chris’ flexing bicep, before big Tom drew your attention by saying, “You could have mentioned your birthday being under a week away. I’ll have to go shopping.”

“No-.”

His smile grew and he leaned in stealing a quick peck on your cheek, “No arguments. Might be a bit late but you’re getting a present.”

“I haven’t celebrated my birthday in years. Besides, it’s Troy’s birthday too.”

Chris chuckled, “And Elsa’s already cleared our schedule to have the kids ready for it.”

When your cups were empty and the cameras were seen in the distance when you stood to head back to your cars for the drive to your home. There the men all piled together for one or Troy’s favorite shows as you made some burgers for you all to enjoy through the following episode that Troy had slipped his hand in your pocket taking your phone trying to wiggle and stretch his arm to fit you all in a picture. Something Chris helped by claiming it from him to snap it. The small boy smiled as he glanced at the picture while Chris grumbled pulling his ringing phone from his pocket, a few moments later he was out the door after giving Troy a hug and mumbling something about the dog getting loose chasing after a small animal. Not long after little Tom slipped out too after stealing another picture of you three on your phone after posting it on your twitter page with the message linking to Big Tom’s account,  _“Prince, Lady and Kid Loki snuggle party. Jotuns only!”_

He passed it back to you making you roll your eyes and flash it to Big Tom who couldn’t help but chuckle at it and smile at Troy when he peered up at him with a smile before turning back to his show again. After a trading of waves little Tom slipped out leaving you three in your snuggling pile until your phone buzzed and Troy glanced at it recognizing the chime, “Daddy’s here!” He jumped up and led the path outside through the front door as you both stood and followed after to watch as he crashed into the dark haired man, familiar from among his former stunt men, crouching for the frontal attack. When he stood again Tom’s smile ticked wider as he gave a soft chuckle, easing his hand around yours on the short walk closing the distance while his other hand extended to Troy’s Father saying, “Theo, I haven’t seen you since the first Thor, you’ve been well, obviously.”

They both chuckled as you glanced between the pair, Theo with a likeness to Loki, not counting his eyes and crooked nose past the few inches he had on Tom, “I have been. Troy’s been wondering when he’d bump into you, especially since we met Elsa. Well, we should get going, let you two focus on dinner and all that.”

Tom grinned watching as Theo smirked at you as you rolled your eyes and accepted his arm bumping against yours teasingly before Tom told Troy, “I will see you at your birthday party. Got off tomorrow morning to take drop Troy at school.”

Troy nodded and waved at him after saying, “See you at dinner tomorrow Mummy!”

You smiled waving at him and Theo on their path back to the car while Tom’s free arm snaked around you as well on your path back inside, leaning in his lips met your cheek for a gentle kiss. Once through the door his lips met your cheek again in your turn to close the door again. With a sigh your arms rose to circle his neck as his looped around your middle while you asked, “How exactly did Troy manage to steal you away?”

He chuckled lowly, “He actually managed to get me away from Taylor and her nonsense. He had some very admirable things to say to her.” Your brow ticked up and he added, “I wish I’d have been so fierce in defending my friends when I was his age.”

With a grumble you rested your forehead against his chest mumbling, “It was the boot thing wasn’t it?”

He chuckled while his arms circled around you tighter, “Yes it was. I’m certain it’s online already, my phone keeps buzzing.” After a glance at the clock on the wall he leaned down purring against your ear, “I should probably head home, to get ready.”

Peering up at him you locked your eyes with his catching his smile, “You still want to take me to dinner?”

He nodded slowly closing the distance to claim a gentle kiss, “I would enjoy nothing more than taking you out to dinner for our first official date.” Making you giggle as he let out a chuckle and leaned in to claim another kiss, as you parted he lowly added, “Just making certain you are aware this is very much, a date.”

You rolled your eyes and nipped at your lip lowering your arms only to peer back up at him as his hand cupped your cheek through his lips meeting yours again. The sweet contact lingering for a few moments until his fingers shifted to stroke along your cheek drawing back again, to say, “I will head home, change and be back to drive us to dinner. Hopefully there won’t be too much of a crowd, at, whatever restaurant this is.” His words dies with a chuckle as you giggled with him, “I probably should have looked into what style of food it was.”

You shrugged, “Adds to the mystery, one of a kind date.” Playfully your hands rested on his stomach as you asked near a whisper, “You did know it’s supposed to be a date, right?”

His smile grew as he let out a playful gasp, “Is it?!” He leaned down wrapping his arms around your middle lifting you as you giggled again, “Either way I absolutely am not letting myself pass up this chance to take you out without a risk of having hot tea dumped on your lap.” You giggled again through his claiming another kiss and set you down, “See you in a bit Dearest.” Pecking your lips again and easing back and out the door you opened for him watching him turn to walk the short distance to his rental home to change.

 

After closing the door again you turned and went back into your room to enter your closet as you stripped. With a nip at your lip you grabbed your favorite tan dress, an off the shoulder number with a dip above your cleavage secured in place with two spaghetti straps holding it up, tightly it hugged you down to your knees in a near pencil skirt style. After changing your underwear into a strapless bra paired with a lacy set of panties always giving you a boost of confidence at the hidden layer. Just in that you entered your bathroom to brush your teeth habitually trying to ensure you wouldn’t have anything stuck there before leaving, once finished you let out a shaky breath and added a sleek line of eyeliner under a tan shade of eye shadow you finished of with a dark maroon layer of lip stain. Finally after that you smoothed a thin layer of lotion over your legs and washed your hands and let out another trembling breath as you slicked your hair back into a tall ponytail working your unruly curls into a sleek joined line of curls and turned to trot over to your bed hoping you hadn’t taken too long.

Curiously your eyes shifted to your phone as Kirby sprawled out on your bed for a nap, quickly your tongue flicked over your lips as you raised the device and easily found the video of Troy’s encounter with Taylor leaving you unable to fight your beaming smile. The video after, that was mainly being flooded around on the news pages and filling headlines was confirming that Tom had already fallen for you. All the breath left you as the clip switched to an anchor reciting that Taylor had fallen instantly in love with her beau as well, something now seeming an obvious lie by her behavior. Where Tom’s seemed to be true in all accounts by the small group of actors they had spoken to confirming that it had been a long struggle to get you both in the same place for years now. Another shaky breath left you as you wiggled your arm higher to close the tight zipper all the way to the top, a ding from the doorbell sounded as you raised your foot to add your tall heels and secure the ankle strap.

.

With shaking hands Tom fumbled his way through his front door and rushed to his closet. Instantly his eyes fell on his deep blue suit he’d yet to wear in public to an event since arriving he grabbed and tossed onto his bed with the polished black dress shoes as he nipped at his lip to eye his dress shirts and ties. As he grunted in irritation he grabbed a simple white shirt along with a black tie he added to the pile on his path to the bathroom. Hastily he brushed his teeth and kept glancing at the shower as his arm seemingly burned in your absence where Taylor had grabbed him. Under his breath he mumbled, “Alright, quick shower.” Tearing out of his clothes he left in a pile outside of it to scrub himself clean feeling his hair poofing up in the humid glass room. Carefully he managed to keep his hair dry and shut it off then exited the shower to towel off, slick his hair back and rush back to his closet to pull on another pair of his boxer briefs and a dark pair of dress socks he covered with his blue pants. Layer by layer he added the clothes as he locked eyes with Bobby, the tail wagging puppy watching him intently as he was spoken to. “I’ve got a date, I shouldn’t be so nervous.”

Bobby scooted closer with another wiggle of his tail, “I’ve slept over, we’ve kissed, I’ve even met her Son and Brother,” he gave his hands another shake before attempting to button his sleeve button again then moved onto its twin before tucking in his shirt. Glancing at Bobby he added as he pulled his tie around the back of his neck, “I, I’ve fallen for her.” He shook his head, wetting his lips as he worked his tie together as Bobby gave a soft whine, “No. And I even said it out loud, to my ex of all people.” Bobby whined again, “I know. She should have been the first one to know.” He sighed smoothing his collar down over his tie before tightening it, his hand moved to grab his jacket he pulled on, “Either way, first, dinner,” A smirk grew on his lips as his mind wandered through all the possible outfits he could picture you in perfectly before shaking his head, repeating to himself, “Dinner first, we can handle the rest later.” After another shaky breath he filled his pockets, smoothed his hands over Bobby’s face and back before he added his shoes and went back to his car after locking up to go pick you up. “Later…”

.

On his feet again he climbed out of his car, followed the path to your front door, wetting his lips his hand raised his hand to tap your doorbell. A few moments later his brows rose as his eyes fell over each detail of your appearance making his whole body ache dreading that you were merely on your first date and he couldn’t do what he wished to, carry you back inside to your bedroom and peel that dress off of you for a night of tenderly assuring your every desire. Awkwardly he chuckled as your smile grew through your saying, “Nice suit.”

“And you are absolutely stunning Darling.” He stepped backwards letting you out and watched you lock the door behind you then turn to relax against his side under his arm loosely resting around your middle walking you to the passenger side of his rental car. He couldn’t help but bite his lip watching your legs tuck inside his car he blocked the sight of when he promptly closed the door and walked around to climb inside. In a glance at you he eyed your hands resting around the clutch purse in your lap then turned on the car with a soft chuckle, “Let’s go see what we’re eating.” He flashed you another smile then turned to back out of your drive then faced forward again shifting gears making you smirk watching him enjoying taking the sports car through each motion on the drive over.

“Let me guess, you’re limited to Jaguars now?”

He chuckled softly, “The rental company was eager to hand it over when I got there. Rarely let it off the lot, but they insisted.”

You nodded playfully teasing back, “And you must have felt so pressured to take it.”

He smiled at you nodding, “Yes, I did. They are terribly forceful.” The pair of you giggled looking forward again towards the light as a pair of people crossing the street waved at him earning a wave in return. A few turns later you both eyed the lavish building you parked outside and eyed the line of waiting customers already there with Tom’s agent was waiting at the front of the line beside a few other familiar agents also holding the place for their famous clients. After a blinking pause at the building Tom climbed out palming his keys and walked around to help you out. On your feet at his side you eyed the building as Tom mumbled, “I somehow feel under dressed.”

With a raised brow you peered up at him asking, “And, just who are you wearing to feel out of place?”

He smirked meeting your eye, wishing nothing more than to kiss you right now, “Armani.”

“Oh really?” you giggled pointing at your dress, “I made mine.” Causing him to look you over with an amazed look on his face, “So if you’re in rags I might as well be naked.”

Forcing himself past agreeing and taking you home again he blurted out, “You made that?”

You nodded, “Even have a fake fur wrap to go with it. It was for a costumed murder mystery party few years back. Complete with a painfully expensive Carmen Sandiego hat.”

With a low chuckle he closed the door and wrapped his arm around your middle guiding you towards the entrance saying, “Well I do hope you have pictures. I would love to see them.”

The nearer you got flashes grew as men with cameras swarmed to claim pictures of the arriving celebrities being shown through the front entrance to the private area just for them in the back section behind half walls with milky glass dividers on top. On the way to your table you both eyed the intricate décor in the upscale Mongolian restaurant. “It certainly smells good.”

Tom nodded stealing another glance down at you before accepting the seat on your right in the curved cushioned bench seat forming a floral design from above with the others surrounding it separated by half walls as well around the deep mahogany tables with bright porcelain gold edged plates with polished silver utensils and sets of chopsticks wrapped for the customers to take home with them in deep black with golden etchings in them. Scooting a bit closer to your side Tom settled unbuttoning his jacket while you tucked your clutch between you both as the waiter arrived asking for your choice in wines as he passed you the intricately designed menus. Tom chose the wine before glancing at you to say softly, “I can’t say I’ve ever had Mongolian food, have you?”

You met his eye and nodded, “It’s quite delicious when prepared properly.” Your eyes lowered and you said, “We could get the, golden spread, it looks like a sampler really.”

He nodded, eyeing the list, “Which is your favorite on it?”

With a soft giggle you replied, “It has all my favorites in it, except for the Boortsog.” His eyes met yours again making you smile, “It’s a dessert like butter cookies. I get sort of addicted. Well, those and Ul Boov.”

You smiled again and he chuckled softly saying, “We’ll just have to order those as well. I will try all of your favorites and hopefully I will love them as well.” Your heads turned to the waiter at his return with Tom’s choice of wine he poured out and took your order smiling at you both praising your more adventurous choice compared to the timid famous faces around you. When he left Tom glanced at you asking softly in a playful tone, “Adventurous?”

You giggled again making him bite his lip to keep from kissing you passionately, “Some of the meats can get a bit spicy, but nothing out of tolerable levels.”

He nodded his head and darted his eyes to the waiting glass of wine to claim a sip drawing you to do the same. Below the table your ankles crossed as he set his glass down again across from yours as you asked, “So, how long until you have to shave again?”

He smirked and wet his lips, “Two days.”

“Eager to jump back into the leather again?”

Your smile grew as his did through a chuckle, “Yes. I am interested to see where our new director takes us, from what I know it should be different than the past two Thor films.” His smile inched a bit higher, “Theo,” he nipped at his lip, “When we were filming in the original, he asked me a favor for his Sister.”

Your giggle cut him off, “Yes, I still have the recording of you wishing me happy birthday. He resends it every year.” You giggled again as he chuckled.

“Well I am certainly glad I get to wish you many happy returns in person this time around. You and Troy. I am surprised you don’t celebrate it.”

You shrugged, “I was busy for years. On the road alone for most of them. Troy and Miley were the only ones that remembered each year, then Troy was the best present I could receive.”

“I don’t doubt it.”

Slowly your hands folded on your lap hiding the tap of your nail along the fold of the fabric there as his hands smoothed over his legs. “It’s easier to just celebrate his. He makes me a gift, Theo drops his off a few days early at my insistence.”

“Why would that be?”

“Last year full raccoon footy pajama set.” Making him chuckle, “We have a tradition of embarrassing gifts to brighten each other’s moods, so if you looked in my closet you’d find a couple trunks full of the absurd shirts, pajamas and lounging clothes.”

“Can’t wait to dig through them.”

“No.” he chuckled as you giggled before you both eyed the row of waiters bringing out your order. 

Around the small divided hot pot, filled with two separate soups, you had various cuts of meat, bowls of rice dishes surrounded by noodle dishes with a mouthwatering set of meat dishes in between those. All the smells instantly brought you both to claim your chopsticks to start filling your own plates with a selection of each that you named and ranked for Tom beside you eagerly smiling to try each of them. 

Through each taste and exploring mixture you both traded your stories about the travels you’d had to the more remote parts of the globe as the amazed wait stole glimpses of you both giggling your way through the spread of food and still surprisingly ordered both of the cookies you had mentioned earlier they wrapped for you to enjoy at home expecting that to be your intention upon ordering. After paying you both collected a bag of the desserts and you made sure you had your clutch and made the walk back to the car again under his arm through the cameras capturing your lingering giggles at his latest story.

Inside the car his eyes met yours as you accepted his bag of cookies while he asked, “I know it’s traditional to say goodnight at the door but I really do have to try those cookies.”

You smiled at him, “Well I do have the sequel to your favorite disaster flic, if you wanted to watch it.”

He nodded, “I have some more wine at mine if you don’t mind a stop.”

.

For just a few minutes he left you in the car as he hurried inside to collect the wine and the sweats he had borrowed from you the other night only to stagger in the doorway as Bobby raced out through the door straight to the waiting car making him shake his head. He turned to lock his door as he watched your door open allowing the small dog to hop inside and sit at your feet on Tom’s path to the car again to climb in and pass you the wine and clothes as he said, “Sorry, he just darted out.”

You shook your head, “Not a problem, Kirby will be pleased to see him again.”

He eyed the clothes saying, “Thought I should grab those to return to you, washed them and everything.”

Nipping at his lip he backed out and made the short drive to your place where he split what you had and climbed out to help you up and to the front door. Inside you set everything up while Bobby raced to go snuggle up with Kirby on your bed. Wetting his lips Tom rested his jacket on the back of your couch as you put on the film and turned catching him opening the wine he’d fetched two glasses and looked at both boxes of cookies you’d pulled out and opened. Eagerly he scooted to your side pouring out the wine and set the bottle aside asking, “Now, which is the, boot one?”

You giggled accepting your glass of wine from him and replied, “Boortsog.” You pointed at the one on the right filled with little puff looking ovals with two cups for dipping in the package before you pointed at the sole shaped one beside it saying, “These are the Ul Boov.” He nodded trying them in that order and taking bites with each dipping sauce for the Boortsog with equally pleased moans making you giggle through your bites before he tried the second ones and mumbled something between bites stirring another smile from you when he locked eyes with you saying, “I get the addictive part now.”

Claiming another of the cookies you reached down removing your shoes as he did the same to set aside and relax against his chest through the film feeding each other the cookies and finishing off the wine.

…

Bright flickers of sunlight filled the living room between bright flashes, with a grumble Tom’s head rose spotting the pair of photographers snapping pictures of you curled up on Tom’s chest curling your arms tighter around him while he glanced around then tilted his head back grabbing the remote for the automated blinds off the table behind him. Squinting at the words above each button he clicked the button to roll down between the panes of glass. As the men groaned in the barrier between you, he set the remote down again and wrapped his arm around your back again leaving a kiss on your forehead and drifted off again resting his head against yours with a relaxed smile on his face.

An eager set of noses pressed to your arms stirring you from your sleep. Under furrowed brows you blinked Tom into focus even in the few inches between your faces as his head shifted through his waking inhale causing you to rise a few inches then sink again in his exhale. His smile came into focus nearly making you blush, to hide it you rose onto your knees and accepted his help onto your feet to go feed the hungry dogs leading the path to the kitchen. On the path behind you Tom collected the wine glasses and trash to dispose of. In your lean to fill the dogs bowls you caught a glimpse of his staring at you when you straightened up again. When his eyes flinched up to yours he let out a nervous chuckle and asked, “Have I told you how breath taking you are yet this morning?”

Your blush broke free and you replied, “Not that I can remember.”

He nodded and moved closer to you offering his hand you rested yours in and had to turn your head when he raised it to his lips kissing it, “I apologize sincerely for not realizing I hadn’t already voiced the thousands of sentiments racing through my mind since waking Dearest.” He inched closer smoothing his hand around your middle while he eased your other hand around his neck.

“You are determined to leave me permanently red aren’t you?”

Closing the distance between you he purred, “That is not my intention at all Dearest.” The hand once holding yours now cupped your cheek through the steadily deepening kiss his arm drew you closer to him while your hand smoothed around the back of his neck feeling his loosening curls rubbing against your fingers while your other hand gripped the back of his shirt. 

The world around you seemed to vanish as you were pressed against the wall of cabinets behind you trying not to smirk and ruin the entangling kiss now inching him closer to gliding his hands over your every curve as your hand released his shirt to slide slowly down his back earning a pleased hum from him while his hand left your cheek to glide around your hip trying to subtly pull your hips a bit closer to his. This action bringing the stiffening muscle there you had no way of missing before since you had first woken up now returning to its firmer state in his returning mental images of stripping you out of your dress. His lips however left yours when a ring came from his pocket earning a groan from him in his reach into his pocket before he mumbled, “Chris…”

Then he shoved his phone back in his pocket and locked his eyes with yours as you moved away from the cabinets almost stirring another wave of panic from him at possibly pushing this too far until your hand rose to stroke along his tie in a subtle tug stirring his smirk back as you asked, “Mind if we move somewhere softer?”

He shook his head smiling as he moved after you smoothing his hands around your hips on the path to your room. The distance between you closed and his lips pressed over every bit of your neck and shoulders he could manage until you were in your room and turned to face him again as he unhooked the buttons on his sleeves. Your lips met again when your fingers traced up his tie to loosen it and start the task of unbuttoning his shirt. In his impatience his lips left yours halfway through the task allowing him to take off and toss away is tie before gripping the back of the neck of his shirt you had pulled free for him. Over his head he tugged out of his shirt and tossed it away and nipped at his lower lip eyeing you as you turned asking, “Could you?”

Biting his lip he closed the distance between you pressing his lips to the base of your neck drawing a soft giggle from you as his fingers gripped the zipper he slowly worked along the curves in your back and over the top of your ass. At the bottom his hands smoothed around your hips as he purred beside your ear, “You’re certain?”

Turning your head your lips ghosted against his cheek in your turn, “I am.” Tenderly your fingers brushed along his cheek turning his head to face yours allowing your lips to meet his. Instantly he melted around you easing his hands lower in a quick dip to curl his arms around your legs and back, lifting you and smirking through your muffled giggle against his lips in his climb onto your bed to lay you flat and settle above you deepening the kiss his hands eased firmly over you. Through your lips he caught the irritated grumble from you at his unwillingness to free you from your constricting dress yet. Your hand against his chest forcing him to turn over earning a chuckle from him as you knelt between his legs and caught him nipping at his lips when your arms crossed over your chest forcing your cleavage higher in your fingers gripping the material and tugging it lower exposing your hidden layer of lace the lower it sank.

Pink and swollen his lip now was when he released it to scoot closer offering his hands to help secure you as you stood to brush it down farther, step out of it and kick it away. Firmly his hands smoothed over your upper thighs where his lips pressed lovingly across them as his hands gripped your thighs and pulled you lower to straddle him allowing his lips to crash into yours. Not long after your hands dipped and muffled moans sounded from you both until he smirked as your head pressed to his shoulder through an unsteadying climax. A gasp left him as his fingers slipped free from you in your shift off his lap to dip down to take him in your mouth. Watching your dip his hand rose and he sucked his fingers clean hungrily through a low moan you had drawn from him urging him to collapse back against the mattress in a moaning panting mess until you had drawn the same near unthinkable release from him.

Once you rose again he did as well, gripping your thighs to pull you onto his lap. A giggle left you as his lips aimed to crash into yours again through his rolling you over while his hands slid over you cupping and squeezing where he could, taking in each tender detail of your skin he could memorize on his sinking path. The now soaked panties were tossed away with and your legs eased apart allowing him to freely lap and tease your core until you were brought back over your peak again.

Above you again his lips met yours in his shift onto his side to drape across you and seemingly stare at you in awe as if seeing some impossible heavenly creature he deemed unfit to lay eyes on. The sheer joy and treasuring gaze brought your cheeks to a bright red shade as your hands clasped over your face stirring a playful gasp from him and a gentle tugging on your hands moving them away. “Why do you insist on hiding when I am the one who is unworthy of being held by such a divine creature such as you?”

Inhaling deeply your cheeks rose as you couldn’t help but grin stupidly at his flattering words and loving eyes proving he meant every word of it, “Flattery?”

You gigged as he gently kissed the tip of your nose while his fingers ghosted across your cheek, “It is not flattery. There are hundreds of sonnets I could quote to you and not a single one could equal a single moment of your beauty, my Dearest.”

Turning your head again you nipped at your lip, spotting this he leaned in kissing along the base of your jaw, the breathy giggles after a hushed gasp caused him to purr, “Such a heavenly sound.” His lips rested just below your ear where he growled at his phone ringing again earning a laugh from you.

“Go ahead, might be work.”

With a sigh he propped up on his knees and reached for his pants he dug his phone free from the pocket and hung his head for a moment before raising it to his ear hoping this was just a random call for a simple reminder of something not going to tear him away from you. “Luke..” His tongue darted out to wet his lips only to close his eye lids over his rolling eyes through his head rolling back as he shrugged in a defeated way, “Why not?” His hand rose to wipe his face as it shifted to face the wall on your right while you sat up again and brought a smirk to his face when your lips met his neck just under his jaw, “I’ll be there.” He hung up the phone and locked his eyes with you, “There are no words-.”

Giggling again you cut him off with another kiss, “No apology needed. I understand. Let’s get you dressed.”

Leaning in he cut off your climb out of bed to kiss you firmly, “I promise I will make this up to you.”

“No need for that either.”

Stealing another kiss he purred back, “I insist.”

He slid out of bed to grab his clothes you helped him in between stolen lingering kisses. After straightening his tie he followed you into your closet to help you pick out another pair of underwear and watched you pull on a pair of shorts and a tank top then followed you to the front door where his hands smoothed around your middle to turn and pin you against it for another kiss he sighed happily through. In a pleased purr he asked, “I was wondering if you would mind my posting something along the lines of flattery for you, and mentioning how tremendous my date night with you was.”

“Feel free to.”

After an anxious nip at his lip he added, “I was wondering, also, if you might be inclined to accept my offer of officially becoming my girlfriend?”

“Absolutely.” His smile grew and his forehead pressed against yours in his lack of control over his smile to steal another kiss just yet. “Now,” your hands shifted to straighten his tie when his head left yours, “You go be spectacular, suit up, go stab your brother or betray some bad guys, all the fun Prince of Mischief stuff, or even just flip through some papers in your wig, whatever they need.”

He couldn’t help but chuckle leaning in to finally claim that kiss with another pleased hum as he pulled you away from the door then glanced down at the dogs peering over the back of the couch at you two happily. “Um.”

His eyes met yours and you smiled again, “I’ll watch him. You go ahead, might even take them on another hike, get some pictures with a set of frogs for you.”

After another kiss was stolen he reached to the doorknob, giving it a turn as he said lovingly, “I fall utterly short of deserving you. I will do my best to hurry back.”

You gave him a wave as he passed through the door and walked to his car stealing a glance back at you before he climbed into the car to head off to his house to change quickly and race off to meet up with the director and producers. 

Nipping at your lip you returned to the coffee table to sit beside the dogs as you grabbed your phone you scrolled through the headlines of your date night flooded with reminders of Tom’s words to Taylor about you now leaving them all hinting you seemed to be in love as well. Though switching over to your social page you spotted nothing but messages from countless fans on both sides of well wishers and those wishing to stop your relationship from progressing leading you to shut off your phone and plug it in to charge it. All between the flood of messages and videos from Taylor and her people showing her love of animals and the disabled veterans who were the most vocal about her comments. 

Though a squeak left you when you spotted Tom’s message popping up on his page with a picture he’d copied from one of the news pages about your innocent night of snuggling against his chest only drawing a great contrast against the gossip about his ex and her beau causing quite a disturbance to the people in the neighboring rooms of their hotel.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut, fluff, first public event outing. Adding random celebs, making up award winners and presenters so don’t quote me on it.

Hours after leaving you Tom grinned at his car on the drive back to your home again. Between the run through of the first scene they would be filming the following week he kept an eye on your social pages and grinned at the updated pictures and short clip of you from a hike with Bobby and Kirby both with frogs on their heads in your lap as you smiled widely for the camera with your hawk friend on your shoulder with wings extended and cocking its head in a happy screech making him chuckle to himself.

Though his cyber stalking was short lived at the text message from his Handler Luke stopping at his side for a moment to say, “The staff for Bafta called, they were wondering if you and Jaqi were attending as a couple?”

Tom wet his lips feeling his brows furrow in thought, “I’d have to ask her-.”

Luke, “They are asking because she is presenting as well.”

Tom, “She is?”

Luke nodded, “Last minute fill in apparently.”

Tom nodded, “Then yes. We will.” Luke nodded and stepped out into the hall to call them back with his answer. The painfully idiotic grin that formed on his face while he peered at his phone trying to word just what he would text you drew Chris’ attention making the blonde Aussie walk over to his side asking, “Jaqi texting you?”

Tom met his eye stating, “Jaqi’s also presenting at Bafta, I just confirmed we’re attending together.”

Making Chris chuckle, “Ah, finally claiming that plus one seat. Congratulations. Oh, saw your post earlier, no wonder they asked since you posted you’re both title official.”

Tom’s grin grew only to dim at Luke beside him once again stating, “We have to get you to that interview.” Tom nodded accepting Chris’ hug on their path out to their cars while Tom followed his handler to the office by the beach he was being interviewed in. Thankfully for him it was on his upcoming project and they focused entirely on that keeping his relationship to a tiny blip of a mention centered in the focus of his life if he was able to focus fully in character through projects when in relationships or if it was easier to handle single. But not long after he was freed to race back to you with a hope of inviting you over to his so he could cook for you and properly bring up the flight to England and your first official event together.

..

Parked outside your home he drew in a deep breath then climbed out of his car only to freeze halfway across the path to your door at the loud moans coming trough the front of the house. Everything in him locked and the world seemed to stall leaving him just standing there staring at your front door for only a few moments that seemed to last hours for him. A pair of eager paws on his lower leg broke his focus on the door to little Bobby happily bouncing around him and rubbing against his legs with Kirby trotting to his side before his eyes rose to see you smiling and sending him a wave as you stepped up onto the curb and crossed your yard and crossed it to him. At his side however your brows furrowed at the door before you shook your head mumbling, “My neighbors are going to hate me if they get any louder.”

Tom’s finger pointed at the door, “Who-?”

You chuckled awkwardly, “Miley and Liam wanted some alone time since Elsa and the kids have been all over them since they flew in. Have to fly out tonight.” Your eyes met his to ask, “Work go well?”

He nodded then shifted sideways to face you completely then motion with his shoulder to his car, “Since yours is occupied, care to eat at mine?”

You smiled at him, “I’ll get my spare bag from my trunk. Might need to borrow your shower.”

He grinned trying to slyly purr following you to the back of your car, “A shower sounds lovely.” His eyes scanned over you and your growing blush in his lean in while you opened your trunk and peered up at him melting into the kiss he claimed from you. The simple peck he had planned drew an awkward chuckle from you at your pulling back when it was growing a bit too heated in his growing relief at it not being you inside the moaning house. He let out a weak chuckle then claimed your bag from the trunk and carried it to his car he let you and the dogs into for the short drive.

..

Through the garage you entered the house that Bobby led the charge into, guiding Kirby to his favorite spots while Tom led you through to his bedroom where you joined him in his bathroom where he started his shower. Within moments of his head turning he chuckled against your lips at your lips meeting his. Layer by layer you were stripped and led into the shower and happily pinned against the wall in the path of a couple of his angled shower nozzles sending warm water over you on his path to his knees as his lips trailed across your chest and stomach drifting lower. In a hazy water soaked blur your gasps and moans echoed in the glass room until he rose to claim a fiery kiss silencing your sounds but not his as your hands dipped lower on his navel to grip and stroke him. A drop to your knees in return earned a surprised chuckle from him dying in a low moan at your lips molding around him. Steadily you brought him to the edge and tipped him over with a single teasing lick drawing an even louder moan from him in return.

In a lean down he helped you to your feet and cupped your cheek lovingly through his lips melting hungrily to yours while his free hand dipped between your thighs slowly teasing you, testing to see how ready you were for him again. From your lips to your neck his lips traveled earning a soft gasp from you just moments before he murmured against your neck, “Mind if we take this to bed Dearest? I would like to lay you down.”

Had his arm not been wrapped around your back holding you against him you would have dropped from the weakening of your knees as you still had yet to believe you weren’t locked in some sort of teasing dream. The water was shut off and you were wrapped in his arms in another knee buckling lip lock on the path to his bed to be laid out on the towel he grabbed along the way. Between your legs he settled his knees and flattened above you planting his lips on yours again as his hands smoothed over you and eventually dipped to stroke you again until the following climax drew him lower to taste you again.

Across your navel he pressed his lips again then knelt above one of your legs peering down at you again seemingly in awe as your eyes scanned over him in return, dropping to the pulsing muscle resting against your hip as he said, “I was thinking I could cook for you.”

Against your thigh his erection tapped your hip while your fingers hosted over his thighs stirring his eyes to darken lustfully again as you teased, “You want to cook. Right now?” Inching your hands higher towards his ass his smirk returned when your hands guided him higher above you until he was kneeling above you with a gasp at your lips easing around him after a teasing lick that drew a low moan from him. Above you his hips rocked cautiously in his slump forward to rest against the headboard until his climax that drew him to pull back and lay across you again looping his arms around you through a content hum filled kiss at his glee from having you in his arms and being entirely yours.

Nuzzled securely in his arms on your sides you giggled softly at his lips pressing to the tip of your nose before he stated, “Dearest, I have a surprise for you you’ve probably already heard of, but I would still enjoy sharing it with you.”

“What would that be?”

He chuckled at your lips pressing to his cheek, “My Handler Luke got a call from the staff for Bafta who asked if we were wishing to attend together.” Your head tilted to meet his eyes, “Luke mentioned you were asked to present something and since you would already be going, I confirmed we would be attending as a couple. I hope you’re not too upset for me not asking first.”

You chuckled weakly through your claiming a kiss he melted into, “I would love to go with you.” Making his smile grow, “Though, we will have to work on the posing part if you wanted to let them get pictures with both of us. Since you’ve done this before.”

“Of course I want pictures with you.” His lips met yours again, “Let’s get your hair dry and us dressed so I can start on lunch and we can practice a bit.”

You nodded and joined him sitting up and back to the bathroom to use his blow dryer and your comb to dry your hair as he ruffled his hair dry with a towel and brushed it back and trailed after you to get dressed. Pulling on the spare underwear jeans and t shirt in your bag while he pulled on his briefs, jeans and a t shirt as well making you giggle at his matching your clothes on the walk to the kitchen where he claimed another kiss and started to prep the meal. “So you just have the, what, two days off for the flying and all?”

“I have three nights off actually. You?”

“Um,” His brow rose when he glanced at you, “I actually got a call to replace a photographer in a shoot back in Scotland, so I’ll be staying an extra night.”

He nipped his lip then glanced at the food he was prepping and sheepishly asked, “You, um, do you prefer to do shoots alone?”

You couldn’t help but smile, “You wanted to come with me?”

He smiled at you, “Of course. If you don’t mind.”

You wrapped around his middle hugging him, “Trust me, you will most likely always be fully welcomed on any of my traveling jobs, as long as it won’t hurt your work schedule.”

“It won’t.”

.

Lunch was prepped and enjoyed. After you were both lumped in a set of giggling hugs in front of the mirror in his closet testing out a few poses for later only making you laugh harder at how unintimate they made even the closest of couples seen just to show off your outfits and mostly face the sea of cameras. Eventually your laughter brought you to his couch in the living room where he laid out with you across his chest, cupping your hand lovingly with his left as his right was stroking your back with a deepening smile at your head moving from his shoulder to kiss along his jaw then rest on his shoulder again. Looking to the movie playing again your hand was raised to his lips for a gentle kiss on your knuckles then moved to his chest again until your next stolen kiss triggering a game leading to his rolling you over to claim a fiery kiss ending with his nuzzling his head in the crook of your neck laying across you in your arms murmuring to you sweetly.

Tangled together you stayed until the alarm went off and you were gripped tighter with a grumble coming from the man clutching you so tightly. Softly you giggled running your fingers through his hair until you asked, “Want to come to dinner?”

Tom’s head rose to meet your eyes with a excited smile, “Really?”

You nodded, “Theo called earlier Troy wants to show off his figurine he made.”

“He made?”

You nodded, “Theo helped, it’s Loki. Really took to his pottery lessons.”

Tom smirked, “I look forward to seeing it.” Making your smile grow as he helped you up to add your shoes and feed the dogs before he drove you over. Excitedly before the meal Troy led Tom around showing off his room and the figurine Tom snapped a picture of and gladly signed the poster he had on the wall at Troy’s asking made of a blown up picture of him and Theo in Loki costumes on set. A call from the kitchen brought them to the table where he joined in the joking conversation mingled with the sharing of your days along with news of your travel plans that brought out a usual request from Troy for another stamp for his collection of your travels. A short drive later you were back at his place again and pulling out of your jeans to cuddle up together in his bed for the night with the dogs sprawled out across you.

…

Noon the next day after packing and locking up your house you left Little Tom in your home to watch and walk your dogs for the few days you would be gone you were both off to the airport to catch the flight Big Tom claimed the chance to get you both tickets in first class taking you his home in London so he could have as much time with you as possible. Bags packed through the crowd of cameras you walked with Tom’s hand woven around yours leading you through the entrance of the airport to get your tickets and pass through security to get to the gate. Ignoring the crowds of people snapping pictures of you under Tom’s arm in the chairs you had chosen and both watched a show on his phone while you waited, sharing a set of headphones to keep yourselves occupied. But soon enough you were called to board and passed through the tunnel onto the plane where Tom chuckled and helped you add your small duffel bag to his in the overhead bin and smiled as he buckled into the seat beside you.

With his hand fixed in yours you waited until you were in the air to shift and lean against his side allowing him to steal a peck on your forehead as he picked the first movie you would watch. For over 15 hours you enjoyed the movies, shows and your short nap before you had landed again and joined him on the walk out hand in hand to cross the street to the subway to catch the train taking you to his home in the early hours of the morning. Around you more cameras stole snapshots of your trip that brought you into the path of more of his friends that had met up with you along the way on their own paths to the homes around his. Behind the locked door Tom smirked through your muffled giggle when his lips met yours in a hungry kiss, your bags hit the ground and his hands wrapped your legs around his middle carrying you through to his King sized bed upstairs.

All morning you stayed tangled up in his bed locked in his arms, breaking apart only for a breakfast, after which he showed you through the home he silently hoped to share with you when you moved back to London the following year. Wetting his lips he walked to the door allowing your Agent Lee and Luke inside, both of them carrying wardrobe bags for the both of you. With a nip at your lip you and Lee went into Tom’s room while Tom accepted the suit from Luke and listened to his recap of the full schedule for the event as you showered once Lee had left promising to meet up with you at the event. Once Luke had done the same Tom hurried upstairs to join you in his shower with a firm kiss that ended when you slipped out to start drying off to get ready in time.

A few minutes later Tom joined you in the cooling room watching as you twisted your hair back into a tight bun using the jeweled pins Lee had brought you. A smirk eased onto his lips at your tip toed stance in the lacy panties while you added your eye primer and a simple thin black outline with eye liner under neutral peach and tan eye shadow, finishing with a light pink lip stain through Tom slicking his curls back. After closing your makeup bag you walked through to the bedroom where you unzipped the dress you were gifted bringing a smile to your face as you carefully pulled it out. 

 

The long flowing strapless and backless grey velvet gown with a tall slit up your left leg slipped on like a glove with the silver strings of pearls draping from the top up around your neck connecting with two sets of strands resting in loops over your bare shoulders connecting in a set of strips across your back secured to the lacy and pearl trimmed cutout. Reaching up to secure the string around your neck your head turned to meet Tom’s stunned expression making you giggle and adjust your hem to turn and sit to add the tall dark grey velvet wedges while Tom moved closer dropping his towel to pull on his boxers and suit on over you helped him secure in place deepening his adoring gaze as he stated, “You look magnificent.”

With a dopey grin you replied, “Thank you. You look quite dashing yourself Mr Hiddleston.” Flattening the collar of his shirt over his black tie. Once his silver suit jacket was added you giggled asking, “Did you plan for us both to be in silver?”

He smirked replying in a turn, “I thought it might be a nice touch.” Walking to a small velvet lined box laying beside his now empty suit bag he collected and carried over to you, “An early birthday present.”

The open box revealed an overlapping pattern of hearts forming the chain in white gold coated half in emeralds and the diamonds covering the rest of the chain he adoringly draped around your wrist and secured with the interlocking final heart filled in with a white gold plate etched with both of your initials. “Tom-,”

He couldn’t help but smile and let out a nervous laugh paired with a faint blush on his cheeks when your eyes locked on his, folding his hands around yours, “It, My Gramps when he met my Gran they were out on Holiday in Italy, not together, just ended up meeting. And he found this, little woven bracelet with a small little heart pendant with a fake ruby on it, it cost next to nothing,” he let out a weak chuckle.

“Which happened to be all he had left until they went home again. But after they spent all day together he knew he wanted to be hers, so he asked her for her number and gave her the bracelet promising they would meet up again back in England even though they went to separate schools. Well, they’ve been together near seventy years now and my Gran still wears that same bracelet. A tradition my Dad copied, well, they didn’t work out but still, I would like to continue the tradition with you.” 

He wet his lips as his thumbs stroked the back of your hand still in his. “As a promise, this isn’t something casual. You have a Son and even though our jobs take us everywhere, I do want you to know I will do what I can to ensure you come first and are always taken care of and happy no matter what random corners of the world we’re sent off to.”

Almost in tears you weakly replied, “I can’t even think of what to say. Thank you?”

He chuckled easing your arms around his neck leaning in and moving closer to stop an inch from your lips, “You don’t have to say anything Dearest. Just know my heart’s yours.” Ending his words with his lips pressed gently on yours soon melting into a deepening kiss ending with another doorbell echoing through the home earning a growl from him making you giggle. 

Lovingly he looked you over once again when you parted on your path to grab your silver pearl accented clutch as he slid his phone and a thin billfold into his pockets in case you wanted to stop for dinner after. Another kiss was stolen before he led you down the stairs unable to stop his smirk at the glimpses of your leg through the tall slit up your thigh revealed more as you held the lower half of your dress out of the way for the path down the stairs to the waiting car outside.

The four sets of actors along the street also filed into their cars for the drive to the lit up and camera infested Royal Albert Hall. The long red carpet outside was packed with cameras and a wave of screams from fans in the distance calling out Tom’s name earning a wide grin and a wave from him when he climbed out of the car and straightened his jacket when you readied to stand then helped you onto your feet through the barrage of flashes you both smiled through. 

Carefully his arm snaked around your middle guiding you onto the carpet to start your walk that he got pulled away from you on a few occasions while you chatted with the other dates for the actors you had arrived after, Sophie, Benedict’s Wife especially remaining at your side getting to know her Husband’s best friends new Girlfriend. Cheerfully you both giggled through your shared comments as you passed along the back of the carpet moving apart from your dates, keeping up with them until another roar from the crowd sounded out causing your heads to turn as the flashes started again.

Lee was once again at your side ushering you closer to the set of cameras waiting with questions for you as you caught a glimpse of the couple drawing the raucous reaction stirring unsettled emotions across the faces of the celebs around you. Arm in arm Taylor in a pink silk gown and her new beau Joe in a maroon suit walked up the carpet and stopped at the first set of cameras for Taylor to ask some questions while out of the corner of your eye you caught Benedict gently nudging Sophie away from the pair, unwilling to have her in her current condition anywhere near the pop star and her now not so well hidden temper around Tom. She was led inside by Elsa who had just shown up with Chris, who shared the arrival with Tom, who turned too scan around him ensuring you were safely away from the approaching blonde.

Agents and Handlers swooped in ushering people to where they were needed keeping the line moving as Tom was led to another interview while you stepped back again straight into the path of Joe. Another wave of flashes grew ready for anything, well, anything but the wide grins and warm hug you both traded. Around you flashes grew as you pulled apart and his lips met your cheek before your arms dropped and he looked you over, “Flawless as always Bunny.”

You giggled and replied, “You look incredible as well.”

Smiling wider as he fired back, “Only because I didn’t pick it.” After wetting his lips he asked, “So, I haven’t been able to email, hectic and all that, but Billy just won his first science ribbon.”

Making your smile grow even more as he drew out his phone and pulled up a picture of his little Cousin and his small hamster powered toy car he had constructed earning a giggle form you at the young boy holding up his hamster with a huge smile beside his massive blue ribbon, “Oh that is incredible. Little engineer you’ve got there.”

Joe nodded, then asked, “How’s it on your end? Can’t seem to go twenty minutes without hearing about you and Tom.”

“Um, every now and then, only when others bring it up mostly past the odd comment when trading stories of our travels.”

“Ah,” you giggled at his awkward chuckle as you felt Taylor’s eyes lock on you both with a stern gaze at his hand adjusting one of the strips of pearls resting on your arms, “Just my end then. Heard Troy moved out there, how’s he?”

Your smile grew again, “He’s good.”

“Next time he’s back in London we’ll have to set up another play date, get our mad inventors together again.” Making you giggle again then accept his parting hug and peck on the cheek when Taylor had called out his name. “See you Bunny.” Flashing you a brief wink and turned away as you turned your head to smile at Tom in time to catch Lee coming to collect you for your first couple photo.

Carefully you raised your hem to quicken your pace to rejoin Tom’s side as his grew in return as you passed the confused Actors around you while Taylor and Joe stopped speaking to the waiting cameras and went inside so they could argue in private. At Tom’s side you caught his curious glint in his eyes signaling you to say, “I dated his Cousin.”

Through a weak relieved chuckle he turned wrapping his arm around you with a huge grin as you nestled against his side through the wave of flashes for the few minutes until he glanced down kissing you on the forehead before he murmured Luke’s requesting him to head inside you happily agreed to join him. Once inside you felt around you Benedict, Sophie, Chris and Elsa joined by Martin just moments after through Benedict’s asking, “What are we missing?”

You let out a weak chuckle replying, “I dated his Cousin. Didn’t end well but his family still keeps in touch.”

Benedict chuckled as Sophie said, “Bet she didn’t get that bit of information when you two got together.”

Your smile grew as Tom’s arm curled around your back again leading you to the station in the back where you both learned when you would be called back to present your awards before you were shown to your seats, conveniently right near the aisle with Taylor and Joe all the way up in one of the balconies on the wall on your left.

.

For nearly an hour you stayed under Tom’s arm through the opening of the show as his arm draped around your back rested on your crossed legs, stroking the bare strip of skin under the front of your dress absently while his friends around him all shared soft whispers about when they were presenting as well. A silent tap on your shoulder brought you up first while Tom smiled after his stolen kiss to take your clutch from you so you wouldn’t lose it back stage.

The large back hall once warm now somehow frigid brought bumps across your bare arms and back while you waited and clutched the envelope you were granted. At your side you offered a smile to Andrew Garfield who was nudged closer to you with statue in hand. Unable to hold back your comment you asked through a giggle, “How did you get stuck with me?”

The comment must have caught him off guard splitting him through his apparently decided sour mood at having to attend the event after a long series of flights making him say, “You didn’t see the room of men scrapping back there to get partnered with you?” To which you giggled again, “No, swooped in and stole it.”

“Impressive.” You looked him up and down, “Jet lag?”

He nodded, “Absolutely knackered. Like I got hit with a train.”

You smirked, “Well hopefully it’ll be just like a band aid.” Making his brow raise as you were ushered closer to the edge of the stage as the current recipient gave their speech, “Quick and painless.” Making him chuckle again before the music played and you both strolled out to recite the lines you memorized from the sheet they had after sharing your dyslexia would make the teleprompter useless for you. Stunning Andrew when you continued your part when the text looped, glitches in a brief flicker then switched entirely to his part before you opened the envelope and you both read out the winner’s name. 

With an eager trot Eddy Redmayne took the stage as you gripped your hem allowing you to step out of the way only to pause at his greeting hug and whispered comment on his favorite song of yours before you joined Andrew on the path off the stage with Eddie glancing back at you both before finishing his speech to rush after you to get a few more minutes with you. Happily after shaking his cold hands for the third time he accepted your email and went back to sit beside his Wife as you and Andrew split up to take yours again trying to hold you’re your shivers.

Tom’s large grin met you when you found your seat again, dimming for a moment as he caught your body trembling when you nestled against his side again, his hands planted on your arms only for him to lowly state, “You’re freezing!”

You chuckled as he wiggled out of his jacket and eased it around you and rubbed your arms for warmth when you pulled them through the sleeves. His arms wrapped around you snuggling with you to get you warm again until he claimed another kiss when he was called into the back with Chris behind him who couldn’t help but smirk at Tom still having your clutch fixed in his hand. 

Quietly you sat hearing Benedict and Martin chatting behind you as Elsa leaned over Tom’s seat to ask what you had planed for your birthday only to go silent at him and Chris stepping out onto the stage to give their assigned speeches with Tom holding the envelope and Chris with the statue. Cheers sounded and casually Idris Elba turned as he finished his acceptance speech, smirking at Tom’s hand as Chris patted him on the back after their traded hugs. In his sultry accented voice Idris told Tom, “That’s a lovely clutch Tom.”

To which he replied with a large smile, “Well my Wife has my coat.” Behind him Chris’ head tilted back through a loud laugh that grew into a continuous stream of laughter causing his shoulders to shake while Idris smirked widely as Tom asked Chris, “What is so funny?”

Chris responded mid chuckle, “You said Wife!”

To which Tom glanced at Idris asking, “Did I?”

Idris nodded with a chuckle of his own, “You did.”

Tom let out a breath with his brows furrowing anxiously as he stated, “I can almost feel my Mum dialing me as we speak.” He looked forward stating, “No Mum I would not get married without you meeting first.” His eyes turned to you when you pulled his phone that was buzzing in his inner jacket pocket bringing out a blush on his cheeks along with a large smile, “My Mum’s calling?”

You looked at the screen seeing the name Emma and a blonde woman on the screen in Tom’s arms with Santa hats around a little girl on their laps in a full Santa themed outfit, behind you Benedict peered over your shoulder calling out, “Your Sister!” Making Tom chuckle in relief along with the laughing crowd as Benedict claimed the phone to tell her Tom would call back later then passed it back to you as Tom looked you over trying to gauge your reaction to his flub.

Wetting his lips Tom chuckled as Idris hung around through his saying, “Alright, let’s give this presenting another try.” Then started to read his bit, which Chris followed before Alexander Skarsgard trotted up to claim his award after a round of hugs that signaled Tom to slip back stage along with the still chuckling Chris for another set of interviews that freed them to take their seats again.

Biting his lip Tom’s eyes shifted to you as you giggled and scooted closer to his side and left a peck on his cheek then whispered, “I flub words all the time. I bet you tomorrow it’ll be claimed as staged.”

He chuckled and wrapped his arms around you kissing your cheek in return, “Won’t calm my Mum down any. Oh, we’re expected for supper tomorrow, probably why my Sister called.”

“Did you want your phone back?”

He shook his head, “Nope, I can call later.” Kissing you on the forehead again.

Under his arm through the next three hours your hair grew more painful pressed against Tom’s arm leading to your reaching up to undo the braid drawing his eye and his free hand to help you remove the painful jeweled pins until you could ruffle your instantly recoiling curls out and over your left shoulder as Tom added the last of your pins to your clutch and snuggled against you again. 

The change was enough for a few of the presenters you had bumped into earlier to do a double take until finally the point where you could slip out of the show early with your group had arrived after Sir Ian McKellen had been called up to accept his award. 

The flub Tom had been so thankful to have been forgotten wasn’t as Ian took his last few moments to lock his eyes on you both and state with a grin, “And of course Tom Hiddleston,” Making Tom’s brows raise curiously at the mention, “Whom I have known and worked with on occasion before. We aren’t as great of friends as I would hope but I would like to remind you should you not know, I am ordained,” Making Tom chuckle weakly as his blush and embarrassed grin grew again, “So if you did wish to pop off somewhere tonight and handle the nuptials now I would love to oblige.”

Unable to help it you giggled brushing your hair behind your ear as Tom nodded replying, “Thank you.” Earning a wink from the seasoned actor who turned for his own interview back stage. 

In the next short break you all slipped out to head to the waiting set of cars taking you to a nearby restaurant that more of the celebs, including Idris, who had brought Ian, met up with you for the meal until you all split up to head home for the night. Carefully you were helped out of your dress that was hung up with care before Tom, still fully dressed carried you straight to bed. You giggled being laid out across the bed as his lips melted against yours again and he flattened above you. 

Again you stayed in bed curled up ignoring the pings and buzzes from your phones at the reactions on your social media pages, sharing the desserts you had brought home from dinner watching a movie lounging behind him with your legs wrapped around him. Over his shoulder he fed you between your fingers tilting his chin allowing you to claim another kiss until you held him closer as his head nuzzled against your shoulder as he drifted off leaving you awake for a bit flipping through the channels, settling on one of your favorites already halfway through that lulled you to sleep just as Tom rolled over in his sleep so he could hold you tightly in return.

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut, fluff, traveling, rumors, new/old plans, quickie wedding

Under Tom you woke up with his head of curls nuzzling closer to yours with a pleased hum in his contact with you confirmed the night before wasn’t a dream. Across the room the movie that had been playing on the screen flashed over to the entertainment news.  _“All through the night the world has been buzzing about Tom Hiddleston and his verbal misspeak on stage at the Bafta’s where he called his new Girlfriend, Bunny Pear, his Wife. It all seemed in good fun and everyone laughed it off but it still goes to show just how deep and how fast things are moving for them. But then we also have to remember Tom’s statement about them being a part of each other’s lives for years now, so this might not have come as far out of left field as it seems to us on this side of the fence.”_

Curiously Tom’s head tilted to peer at the screen,  _“And in these past few days we still keep hearing these rumors from Swift’s camp that all this is to Bunny’s advantage. But in the past couple days we were able to uncover that she has been legally battling to get the rights to all of her music, something she finally won back in January, so all this bump up in the sales of her old records must really be digging at the record labels that are missing out on all of that profit now all going to Bunny._

_Plus, through the past years when she was dropped from her label she has still been recording her own music and, we have it on good authority that next month the first of four, yes four, albums she has put together will be put out independently. Now, what platform they will be available on hasn’t been named yet, but we all are anxiously waiting to hear just what she has been working on. And we would all be lying if we didn’t wish to see just how it ranks up against Swift’s recent album. Reputation, let out a few months back she’ll be touring for in a couple days.”_

With a smirk Tom planted a kiss on your cheek as you let out a sigh then asked, “I can’t wait to hear it.”

With a kiss you planted on his lips he shifted higher over you as you wrapped around him contently holding him through the deep kiss until a sharp ring came from your clutch on the night stand. Wetting his lips Tom reached over bringing it closer and pulled out your iphone only to furrow his brows at it not being the one ringing. In a reach in the clutch you grabbed your blackberry you eyed the name of your lawyer on the screen and hit talk and answered it on speaker after Tom muted the tv.

“Jaqi.”

You smiled, “Mr Talt, morning.”

With a chuckle he asked, “I take it you’ve seen the news on your album finally broke?”

“Ya, we were just watching it.”

“Good. Well I have good news and better news, which would you like first?”

Unable to help it under Tom’s smiling propped up body settling above you again you smiled wider replying, “The good news.”

After another chuckle he stated, “Well I just got a call from itunes, they’ve sent over a contract to have your new albums on their site. They want the usual base price and third for each sale but since it’s independent the rest is yours. You were still hoping for $18 and album?”

“Ya I think that’s a good price.”

“And they also were wanting the usual deluxe versions with the videos you shot for it. They hoped $26 for those. And $1.25 for the singles you’ve picked, you have given your new guy a heads up about the first single?”

After a glance at Tom you replied, “Not yet, gonna tell him over breakfast. And. Well there is almost 20 songs on each album so those prices sound good. That all the good news?”

“Yup. Alright, now the better news. That Southern round of that hip hop tour that got canceled, the stadiums called, they’re offering the venues to you for your own mini tour.” With your lips parted Tom had to bit his lip holding back his excited chuckle, “Now, usually there’s deposits involved and a fee for set up and all that, but in this short notice they simply want to have someone fill those dates they’ve already budgeted for. So they’re donating the space and you are free to use any and all the gear that has already been purchased by the stadiums for the shows.”

“They asked for me specifically?”

“Yes. They saw the reaction to your one night only show in Australia and they want to give your fans in the states a chance to come out and see what you can do live in your own show. There’s not a lot of time, it’s just under two months until the two months they’ve hoped to book you.”

“How many states?” Your eyes shifted to Tom who’s brows furrowed in his reaction to knowing it would mean two months apart from you.

“Four. Texas, Oklahoma, Mississippi and Louisiana. Four dates a week. You up for it? Because I’ve gotten calls from the poster company the tour had been linked with that is willing to donate posters for your show, and the tshirt company is willing to cut their prices in half for your shows.”

With a grin you said, “That’s a lot to put together but I doubt I’ll get another chance like it, so yes.”

He chuckled again, “Good. Well I’ll let you get back to your rest and breakfast. Enjoy your working holiday, I’ll handle the press releases and I’ll have the papers flown out to you when you get back for all of it and email you the dates. Tickets should be up after you get the papers signed.”

“Thank you.” After another chuckle and a goodbye he hung up and you looked at Tom with an eager squeak making him smile in return and chuckle through pulling you into a tight hug.

Peering down at you after claiming a kiss he asked, “Is two months manageable for a tour that size?”

You let out a sigh, “It’s a lot to work through, but I’ve been on enough tours and helped Miley and her Dad with their recent ones so I have more than a few connections to help it.” After a nip at your lip you add, “I know it sounds like a lot of time apart, but you did say there would be the dates where your filming picks up and it’d be a drop into bed after the long days type thing.”

With a nod he planted a kiss on the tip of your nose, “We can make it work.”

His smirk grew at your playful grin, “Plus, after, I have a shoot out in Saint Tropez.” The location made his lips part. “Two day shoot on the beach for a week long trip right after the tour, so, we long distance skype, text call, all that and then after it’s you, me on the beaches in Southern France. I have a friend out there willing to let me house sit for the week, just feed the cat and it’s all ours for seven days.”

Widely his smile grew before his lips crashed into yours, cupping your cheek he purred, “I would love to go on vacation with you. I certainly would treasure the get away after the time apart.” After another kiss he purred, “We should get started on breakfast.”

You nodded and giggled following the shirtless Brit through the house to the kitchen after shutting off the tv. Beside him you helped pull together the meal between stolen pecks and snuggles against his warm chest and back. At the table he switched on the same show so you could watch the news break of iTunes’ offer along with the news of your upcoming tour leaving comments on what sort of tour you could pull off in such short notice. All followed by their wondering just how long you could have been planning this.

By the end of the show you had both answered the texts and emails you had received from your friends and family until a smirk formed on his face realizing you had forgotten something. Your eyes met his as he pulled your chair up against his and eased your legs over his drawing you onto his lap while his arms coiled around you possessively, “I do believe Dearest you have forgotten something.”

Softly his lips peppered a trail along your jaw with his head pushing the wall of your curls out of the way, “Hmm?” You dreamily responded losing any thought as to what it might be.

In a low purr against your neck he stated, “You’re supposed to be warning me of something, Dearest.”

“Hmm? Oh!” Wetting your lips his heated gaze met yours through the not so subtle nudge from under his sweats against your thigh you shifted to rub against it in return signaling him to draw in a deep breath. Unwilling to rush you upstairs and see to your mutual lust at the moment until you had shared your secret. 

Sheepishly you giggled and placed your hands on his chest as it rose and fell in his controlling ploy over the muscle tapping against you at his eyes switching between your pinkened lips swollen after your nervous nips and your darkening eyes locking onto his through the dart his tongue made over his lips in anticipation. “My first single is about you.” His brow rose, “It’s called Mr H, it’s about my, not so subtle avoidance of meeting you for making a fool of myself. Miley and me filmed a video for it, I had to get Marvel clearance for a couple pop ups of Loki in the footage. Mainly my blanket and a poster Miley taunts me with.”

He nodded with a growing smirk, “How does it go?”

You giggled awkwardly and he slowly ghosted his fingers from your thigh down to your ankle where his fingers looped under the arch in your foot to ease your foot higher towards his lap, “It um-.” Your words left you as he moved your leg to his other side so you were straddling him and he wet his lips again sliding his hands firmly over your thighs to your back side. Sharply drawing your hips closer to his leaving you barely able to keep from trembling at his body being against yours when his eyes fell to your lips again, through your whisper, “I have the video upstairs, on my ipod.”

Loudly your heart beat echoed in your ears in his slow closing of the distance. Deliberately he planted his lips to yours and guided you into a slow demanding kiss sealing his urge to have you right here, trembling in his arms from the sheer pleasure he knew only he had brought you to. From your thigh to the center of your back one of his arms tightened, pulling you flush against him stirring a muffled whimper that melted into a hungry moan at his fingers on his other hand easing around your raised backside easing his path to stroke you at your core. Slowly at first he relished the noises he drew from you until his hunger spiked again at your hips rocking against the digits stirring you to ecstasy.

But once that final muffled cry his lips and tongue claimed from yours he shifted, drawing out of you making you whimper again before you were set on the table and slid closer to him in a move making you lay back. Easily your soaked lace panties were torn free leaving only his large shirt to be brushed up allowing his hands to freely roam across your heated skin soon covered in small bumps in the trail his fingers left to cup your breasts at his first taste of you. Through the house your cries and moans echoed until again his hungry eyes met yours when he slid you closer and drew you up with a hand under your shoulder to plant his lips on yours again. The trail of droplets running down your shin reminded you of the end of his thrusting against the silky smooth leg he had pinned under his you had egged on with a playful stroke of your foot on his groin.

In a gasp for air your lips parted and he curled your legs around him with a purr, “We should take this upstairs then.” He pocketed your phones and walked past the screen that had long since been shut off to carry you straight to the bed he laid you back on. Wetting his lips again he watched your playful nip at your lips in your arching tug his shirt was pulled off to be thrown away. He set your phones on the nightstand and brushed his sweats down revealing the revived muscle rising to nearly tap against his stomach in its freedom. Lowly your eyes sank over him to the settling pulses his clear arousal you had stirred from him poorly hid.

On his knees at your feet his lips and hands caressed and kissed each inch on your legs until his lips pressed to your hips where his hands planted in his rise up. A playful giggle left you in the quick roll onto your stomach, in your hands rise to brush your hair from your face his reach for another of the condoms you’d broken into last night came into your view. Easily his nip at his lip was traded for an excited chuckle from him at your hips settling already, this drew his hand to lower and stroke your butt cheek firmly making your hips shift again at your body readying to be claimed.

In a steady inhale he leaned forward easing his hand around your hip to glide along the curve of your hip where he gripped you firmly as his lips planted to your lower back. Steadily he kissed higher on your back, matching the slow pace his fingers eased from your hip to your folds again. Planted above you his lips met your neck as his finger reached their goal earning another moan following a gasp. Moment by moment his fingers drew you closer to a longing ache at your need for him to fill you, clutching the pillow pressed against the headboard above you your next whimpering moan came at his low moan against your neck at his teasing stroke of his tip and shaft against your dripping core. Somehow this seemed to be his favorite game, the build up to claiming you, seeing how unwound he could draw you both before he had to finally claim you. Under him you rocked and shifted in hopes of catching him and gliding him inside you by chance but without luck.

A shuddering moan left you as you could barely whisper, “Tom…” Your hips shifted again to rock against his fingers stroking your clit then froze at the wave of pleasure crashing over you in your slump to the bed once again signaling the retreat of his hands and sinking of his lips over your back again to your hips when he flipped you over again.

Weakly you giggled peering up at him and his heated gaze as he smirked at you purring, “No more teasing Dearest. How do you want me?”

A smirk grew on your face as you drew in a breath and sat up, straddling his lap widening his smile when you slid against him, lining him up with one hand and combing your fingers through his hair with the other. A firm grip on his hair made him chuckle at your tilting his head back granting you his neck fully exposed for your fevered trail of kisses stirring gasps and moans from him in your sink around him. With both hands in his hair his grin grew at your body rocking above him in a hungry pace his hands hastened hoping to bring you over the edge just once more before he finally relented to his own looming climax. Over his stubble coated neck onto his bristly cheeks he’d shaved the day before in hopes of adjusting to it again before heading back again your lips traveled ignoring the sting of it until your lips met at his hands gripping you tighter for another increase in speed.

Teasingly your lips left his to nip at his lip earning a chuckle from him in your fingers smoothing through his hair, firmly rubbing your fingertips along his scalp and down through his straightening curls that sprung back up again as he purred, “Give in, Dearest.” Planting his lips to your jaw line just under your ear, “Let go, let it wash over you again. For me, my Dearest.”

His words ended as your lips pressed to his jaw to whisper back, “Tom, please.” That simple breathless plea nearly brought him over the edge making him close his eyes your next words, “Come with me,” brought him onto his back with a soft exhale with you still held against his chest through what he only felt as flood gates opening. His hands planted firmer on your hips guiding you faster in the kiss he hungrily wove his tongue with yours in hopes of seemingly tasting the sheer pleasure you drew from each other. The mingling of moans died in the end of his hips bucking through your final whimpering moan from the climax he was drug into right after yours. At once his legs drooped and laid out while his head drooped back through steadying pants, weakly you drew him out of you and laid out against his side, resting your head on his shoulder while his arm drew you closer to him in his weak chuckle.

After another pant and clearing of his throat he asked, “About that video?”

Weakly you tilted your head up and gestured your hand at the night stand, “It’s over there.”

Chuckling again he kissed your nose, playfully teasing, “You’re going to make me fetch it aren’t you?”

You nodded making him chuckle and eased up, carefully releasing you to sit up and move to the nightstand, grabbing your clutch to pull out your ipod then set the clutch back. Sitting at the pillows he grabbed your legs gently and spun you after discarding his used condom and pulled you against his chest, planting a kiss on your cheek and settling back against the headboard with your legs woven together. Wetting his lips he watched you find the video he smirked catching your face as the frozen first image, propped up in your palm beside Miley’s in matching smirks and ponytails.

Your hand rose to cover your lips as he hit play watching the opening scene with the lyrics voicing a description of an actor being read out of a magazine, then stemming into the reaction of the fans in a duet of your and Miley’s voices as the swooning fans. Then your voice softly voicing your own opinion as Tom pressed a kiss to your forehead again as footage of a clip of your receiving your fluffy Loki blanket followed by images of your sleeping on the tour bus with flashes of you and Miley in her home studio recording and animated shots of your possible reaction to meeting any celebrity. 

The chorus always ending up with the ‘fans’ spouting on about the celebrity facing away from you with your voice stuttering out “Hey T-t-t-t-t,” An animated finger taps on a suit clad shoulder saying, “Mr H-,” the voice trails off in a breath before another mishap occurred to your animated self as Miley’s would help you up and nudge you closer only to have you hide behind the fans racing over. The faceless celeb turns with one last picture to sign they only slide into their pocket before walking away as you are hiding behind a potted plant.

With a chuckle Tom watched through the animated scene of the shop he recognized from London you had almost met in as the song ended with his curly haired animated jean clad teen self speaking with a crowd of friends through the last words, “Mr H-” spoke up again. Instantly the video flashed from the cartoon as your hands moved to cover your face again through a nervous giggle making his smile grow watching the tour video playing. 

His lips parted watching as Miley laughed turning you around as her Mother caught your wide eyed stare as Miley called out, “Hey Tom!” Within moments you gripped her knocking the nearby trunk open with your foot you pulled Miley into as you covered her mouth through her laughs as her Mother waved capturing Tom’s curious smile and wave at hers before he turned back to his group. The final image was you burying your bright red face behind Miley’s as she laughed behind your hands as the words “Called it!” Rang out before it switched to darkness while Tom shook behind you and let out his withheld laughter.

“I didn’t think you actually pulled her into a chest.” You giggled again lowering your hands as he added, “I love it.”

In a glance up after turning to your side your eyes met making his smile grow, “That’s why I had to talk to you, to let you know about the footage of you.”

He smiled, “Any footage you want to use of me you have my blessing Dearest.” Leaning down he planted his lips on yours sweetly then nipped at his lip making you giggle and curl against his chest, “Any more songs I can hear?”

With a nod you reached up claiming the ipod, you pulled back to the previous folder of videos then passed it back to him, “The top five are mine, then it goes into ideas for songs for other artists.” He smiled nuzzling his head against yours holding you closely in his giddy glimpse at the awe inspiring songs you wrote stirring you to peek up at his dazed expressions each time his heart literally skipped a beat.

The final song ended with his lips planting on your forehead again when he placed it back in your clutch asking, “Hungry Dearest?” You nodded again and he helped you out of bed and passed you another of his shirts and your panties from your bag after adding a pair of his briefs. His hand wove in yours guiding you to the kitchen where you stopped at the table to clean up the plates from earlier only to bend down and pick up your torn panties you held up making Tom smirk and blush when he glanced at you before turning his head.

Wetting your lips you tossed them in the trash and carried the dishes to the sink saying, “You owe me another pair of panties.”

In a purr he walked up behind you kissing the back of your shoulder, “As many as you want Dearest.” Making you giggle again at his hands planting on your hips as his lips met your cheek.

Turning around your hands eased around his sides while he set the oven behind you, “So is this a dress up type of dinner?”

He smirked at you, “We always wear jeans to Mum’s. Just a pot roast dinner before our train out.”

Meeting his eye you asked, “You don’t mind the train?”

He shook his head, “Gives us a chance to cuddle.” You let out a giggle as he chuckled. “I am a notorious cuddler.”

You giggled again, “Really, couldn’t have guessed it.” Making him laugh again as his arms pulled you closer to him, smiling wider at your sliding your arms around his back.

…

By sundown you had washed the dished, your clothes and packed up again, leaving your gown and clutch in his closet. A short ride in the tubes later you were hand in hand trotting up the steps and walking past the few cameramen taking pictures of you both on the walk to the house near the corner of the block that a familiar blonde opened the front door and curled Tom in a tight hug. Another behind her did the same with one arm, holding a little girl in the other before you were hugged by them and led into the front hall. Your bags were left by the door and Tom grinned introducing his Mother Diana while his Sisters Emma and Sarah as he claimed his Niece in his arms.

With a smile you sat beside Diana and answered her questions, mainly leading up to your Brother and Son who you took custody of, soon making you bring out pictures of the pair. Grins grew all around you as Diana broke out a photo album making Tom blush and focus on his Niece while you gushed and shared the images of the three men that looked so similar growing up. Dinner finally was ready and you moved on to the table and then eventually parted ways with more hugs before Tom guided you out into the street filled with cameras capturing your exit and trip to the train station where calls were sent out as others scrambled to get tickets to Scotland after you.

…

After two hours you left the station with Tom curiously looking around for any sign of where you were going. A couple blocks away you led him into a pub where a man in the table along the bar grinned and stood as you entered. Behind you the couple cameramen able to get the right tickets filled in not so subtly filming as you approached the tan slacks and sweater clad young man better dressed for a cricket match than a night in the pub already tipsy halfway through his first pint. In his extended hand were his keys your hand claimed as he smirked, “Glad to see you Bunny!” You giggled accepting his peck on your cheek before he shook Tom’s hand, “Now, don’t forget-,”

With a smirk you recited, I know, break the china, loot the silver, drown the cat, walk the fish and don’t feed the dog. Or is it the other way round?” Making his lips part and brows furrow as you giggled again, “I know. Enjoy London Roy. See you day after tomorrow.”

He nodded his head at Tom who turned following after you out through the parting cameras to the bright blue classic convertible Ferrari that made Tom smirk as you popped the trunk for your bags and stole a peck on his cheek after walking around him to the driver’s seat with a giggle. He closed the trunk and walked to claim the passenger’s seat taking a glance at the crowd of people looking on with waves as they recognized him, with a wave he turned forward in time for you to pull out of the parking lot for the drive off into the sunset coated stretch of green surrounding the edge of the city.

Beside you he asked, “Do you stay at his place often?”

You nodded, “Met up at one of my modeling gigs. Came out to Scotland, there was a mix up with the dates at the hotel, I booked the wrong night for the time zones, took my bags to the shoot. He offered me a bed and went off to a friends party, stunned I actually tidied up before he got back. Said when I needed a place we could swap for a night or two. Just have to keep an eye on the pets, easy enough. Plus,” you glanced at him making him chuckle with your excited grin, “When was I ever going to get another chance to drive a classic Ferarri?”

With a smirk he asked, “Why do I get the impression a lot of your friends and connections always end up with you being a maid or house sitter?”

You giggled again, “I make an excellent maid, and what good is a mansion if it turns into an anchor. Why not have a group of good friends you can count on to help you get out every now and then.”

“You don’t like spending time with them?”

“When I am in the mood for twenty four seven cricket references, yes. Plus he makes a perfectly dreadful raspberry cordial that makes unwanted guests flee parties early. ” Making him chuckle again, “I like our arrangement, it fits us, saves him some cash on hiring a sitter and, now us, on hotels. Besides, I think you might not have stayed in a place like this before.”

He smirked at you again, “As long as I’m going to bed curled up with you I’ll love it.”

He looked forward and watched the growing green settle until you drove up to a large manor cast in moonlight making Tom gasp as he snapped a picture on his phone before you pulled around and parked in the opening garage between two of the classic porches. The garage door closed and you claimed your bags after his stunned chuckle, “We’re staying here?”

You nodded and giggled, “I told you, worth it.” He nodded helped you grab the bags and close the trunk then followed you through to the door inside. Each room he peeked inside between stolen kisses on your lips, cheek and neck until you ended in your massive bedroom you set your bags down before he wrapped you in his arms and carried you to bed to wrap you in his arms for a stolen giggle filled make out session until you lit the fire. After stripping for bed he joined you under the covers with another lingering kiss ending with you curled halfway across his chest again for your early morning shoot.

..

With the sunrise you drew in a breath and grumbled reaching your arm out of the warm cocoon to silence your alarm on your phone painfully sitting in the frigid room. Peeking through his eye lids Tom wrapped his arms tighter around you making you giggle, “Sorry. At least it does sort of require snuggling into the afternoon.”

Weakly he chuckled asking, “Will it be warm where we’re going?”

You shook your head, “You can stay in bed if you like.”

He shook his head, “Not a chance.” His lips planted on yours before you slipped out of bed making him grumble again at his having to follow you to the shower, that only made the chill worse afterwards even through the extra layers you helped him into. Pulling on your boots you led the way down to feed the animals then helped him make breakfast before the drive out after grabbing your camera bag.

For the next three hours you spent most of your time in awkward sprawls across the freezing dew coated earth to capture the images the Spanish speaking Director wanted while the French speaking make up artist kept bickering with you and the German wardrobe manager that kept trying to guide you through what to do, silencing only when they saw the images you captured. By the time you got back in the car it finally started to get warm again leading to your driving Tom back to the house, where you led him out on a walk after setting up a picnic basket. His smile grew as he looped his arm around your back as you stated, “I do apologize for the cold.”

He smirked at you, “I love spending time with you. I didn’t realize how much time you would have to spend time on the ground though.” With a giggle you snuggled against his side more after rising up on your toes to kiss his cheek.

.

Atop the hill in the distance you sat under the large tree sharing the packed lunch lounging against one another admiring the surrounding land between bouts of drawing one another into lingering lip locks until the first drop of a soft sprinkling began driving you to pack up and race back to your house. Just in time for the first crash of thunder you had pulled together a dinner, complete with wine from the cellar in your approved section marked for you to choose from for your candle lit dinner after your giggles at the power going out. But as the plates cleared and the wine was finished you were once again in Tom’s lap combing your fingers through his hair in the deafening rain storm outside. With another giggle you were raised up in his arms as he shivered saying, “Back to bed Darling. Where it’ll be nice and warm.”

Facing the other way you guided him up again and sat on the bed as he lit the fire then watched as he hastily stripped when he saw all but your socks were in a pile on the floor by the bed, grinning happily in his trembling slide into bed to tangle up with you, packet in hand when his lips landed on yours. Slowly and passionately through the night you loved and treasured each other blindly in the flickering firelight and flashes of lightning through the uncovered windows along the tall window covered walls. Savoring each moment you had on your last night off on this sudden holiday. 

Slivers of sunlight found you both sleepless as you spread out halfway on your side and stomach with arms draped around your head in a reach back smoothing against his left while his right smoothed over your bare back and thighs he was admiring in the shift from your moonlit glow to the golden light of the sun. Every inch of you begged him to take you again, even in your exhausted states, but peacefully he rested behind you trying not to imagine what hellish heartache those two months would turn out to be.

Focusing mainly on what place you would find the end to them staying in, in Saint Tropez. More especially if he would get to see what he was picturing, you naked in his arms asleep with the windows open allowing in the warm early breeze as he looked on at the ocean waves in the distance perfectly framing those wind swept curls of yours. That image lingered in his mind, reason enough to manage any time apart. That one particularly, there he knew it, he could finally say it. In that perfect setting under the sun, surrounded by the ocean in that idyllic scene, there he could proclaim his love to you, for the first of what he hoped to be millions of times. And as sure as he could already hear the crashing waves around you he could hear it too, those precious words he could catch already in your stolen gazes at him. There he would earn it, there, after that time apart you would best, between the crashing ocean waves he could hear it as clear as day, soft but true in your heavenly voice _, I love you_.

..

Sixteen hours later after the tidying up and passing off of keys you both fell asleep on the plane, with arms locked and your head resting against his shoulder a few pictures were stolen until you were stirred for the meal then stayed up to cuddle up for the rest of the flight until you had to split up for the landing. Through the crowds you spied the cameras on your path to the parking lot where the car was waiting for you. Short drive later and in your driveway where little Tom opened the door letting Bobby race free in a giddy bounce to greet Big Tom and take your seat after your parting kiss while little Tom helped you pull out your bags. After a wave you walked inside hugging Kirby and made for your bedroom to hook your camera up to look through the photographs you looked through and sent off your final selection off to the magazine.

With work done you turned to unpack your bags and share the details of your trip to Tom who gushed about you having your tour in the same area and time he’d be filming his marvel film. Halfway through however he leaned in with a smirk eyeing your gifted bracelet. The chime of an alarm from his pocket silenced your conversation and had him heading back to the coffee shop as you changed and took Kirby on a long hike, though in a slower pace due to your exhaustion. Back again you made some lunch, writing out lists of what to plan for the tour and laid out with Kirby for a nap. 

A knock a few hours later brought your lawyer’s assistant that had flown out with your papers for you to sign, with the last of them another knock sounded on your front door. You smiled guiding her out to your door once you finished up and spotted Big Tom with a large pack of food and a bottle of wine making you giggle and let him in.

The same order from your first date together complete with desserts, with wine poured he settled at your side sharing about his exhausting first day of scenes. After you sat back then drew out your phones at the announcement of itunes’ first add for your upcoming album being available for preorder at midnight with two songs available along with the song about Tom, that was already drawing suspicion about the Mr H in your life already. His fans especially hoping it would give them some insight to your relationship through the years with him. 

But that news was soon topped as the lingering questions about your upcoming tour dates that had been announced sparked up again with several celebs and even bands you knew all sending out messages of being available to open for you for varying prices you certainly couldn’t afford even if you wished to have them as part of your tour. Eagerly Tom wrapped his arm around you anxious to see how well your album would do before getting distracted by the whirlwind romantic getaway they had turned your holiday into topped off with their confirming you had already met his family, that had greeted you fondly leading to their concluding you were on the fast track to forming a family of your own.

Soon enough you had to both head to bed, you had to get up early to take Troy to school and Tom had his early start at work. Under your covers you both curled up for the night under the weight of your dogs happily snuggling against your legs until the shrill reminder of having to return to real life again. Firmly his lips pressed to yours in your groggy parting at the front door, Bobby again stayed with Kirby at your house eating their breakfast as you went to pick up and drop off Troy. 

.

After Troy’s crashing hug you listened to all you’d missed and passed him the souvenirs he had asked for he gladly added to his room then joined you on the path to your car. When he was safely at school you returned home again and started on the main details of your tour to the sound of the news in the background as your phone notices erupted with reactions to your music.

 

Near lunch however halfway through your skyping conversation with Miley you had confirmed her being able to split the opening act dates with her Father for the first six weeks for free. Gladly returning the favor for all the years you had helped them on their tours, as well as being gifted use of Miley’s tour bus for the full two months, leaving only the final two weeks without an opener. Stumped for what to do you sat thinking of just who you would wish to have as part of your tour, the only person coming to mind ended up being the country singer you loved to play their music on repeat to get into the mood for performances, Chris Young. Wetting your lips you grabbed your phone and scrolled through your twitter confirming his username on there before typing your message.

_“Found my openers for the first six weeks of my tour, wondering how many Pretty Pleases would it take to get Chris Young to be my opener for the final two?”_

Almost instantly his reply popped up on your notifications,

 _“Seriously?”_  After this he clicked on your page sending you a private message,  _“Please tell me you’re not joking.”_

_“Can’t promise a big payday and it’s last minute but I have a half hour spot four days a week with your name on it if you’re willing.”_

Instantly he fired back,  _“The full opening time?”_

 _“Yup.”_  You paused then went to type,  _“If you’re not up for it I’ll understand.”_

But was cut off by,  _“Why me? You could have picked anybody.”_

_“True, but your albums are the ones I listen to on loop before I perform.”_

Unknown to you his long pause was due to his showing the message to his now jumping and screaming buddies at the cook out he was having before he replied,  _“Honestly it really doesn’t matter about the paycheck, I haven’t gotten very much for my opening jobs in the past, most of the time I settle for pizza for me and my band. So, yes!! I’ll give my manager a call to let him know.”_  

With a giddy squeak you nipped at your lip asking what the manager’s name was, which he passed on to you along with the number you sent to yours to finalize the details of getting him signed on as well before Chris sent out another public posting with the dates he was opening for you that spread through his fans like wildfire and out into the rest of the music world wondering why you had picked him. Your conversation ended but only because he was busy being tagged and messaged by other country artists congratulating him for the deal they agreed he deserved.

With the openers squared away you answered the returned call from one of the southern roadie crews you passed on the details to and gladly crossed that item off your list as they instantly agreed to meet your requirements for leaving you to start planning how your show would go. With your sore neck and shoulders you stretched and eyed your kitchen before heading off to the store. Halfway through your trip Tom’s call came through bringing a smile to your face in the bustling store of people around your hat wearing self, simply asking, “Have you heard?”

With furrowed brows you asked as you added the last item on your list in your buggie, “Heard what?”

Wetting his lips he asked, “Where are you?”

“Shopping.”

“Alright, mine for dinner? Almost home, have a meal planned for us to celebrate.”

“Celebrate what?”

“Just come home Dearest.”

With a smirk you went to pay and did as he asked, put up your food and made your way to Tom’s where Chris and Elsa were also there with huge grins as you entered with a curious grin of your own. Through the front entrance with the dogs happily trotting past you the door was closed behind you and you spotted Tom grinning as he finished pouring you both a glass of wine. He set the bottle aside then walked to you, leaving his glass on the table as he stated slowly emphasizing each part with a quick pause, “1.5 million.”

Your head tilted and you let out a giggle then pulled out your work phone finding the email from your agent, stating as you showed him the email of how many albums had been preordered already, “1.7 as of an hour ago, plus, my tour dates all sold out in under a minute.” Earning a giddy squeak from you as they all wrapped you in a tight hug.

Chris, “How are you going to manage the tour? I thought it took years.”

You nodded joining them at the table accepting your wine after Tom kissed your cheek and sat in his chair pressed against yours, draping his arm around your back widening Elsa’s smile in her glances between you, “Well mine’s gonna be rough, simple mainly. No costume changes, or costumes, only the Texas shows have the sparkler effects the other guys left behind, so it’s mainly just lights and getting the sound systems right after the stage has been set up properly.”

Elsa asked as you sipped on your wine, “What about your band? Don’t you need to find one?”

“Mmm.” You lowered your glass, “That, I have a band. They’re in the states. Flew out for my last show. I kept them on payroll through the years to record my new stuff. Not even mentioning my opening for Miley and Billy Ray through the years. They also freelance as back up for other people, and my drummer is actually a dentist the rest of the time but they’ve all got cleared schedules and are thrilled to go on the road again.”

Tom smirked asking, “Thought of a name yet?”

You giggled weakly, “Duct Tape and Paper Clip Tour.”

Chris, “Why? Isn’t your new album called Smores?”

You nodded, “Yes, but the tour’s for my old albums. And honestly if we manage to pull it all off it’s going to be held together with duct tape and paper clips. But that’s kind of what our style is.” Around you they chuckled as you sipped some more of your wine as Tom stood to serve out the food onto all of your plates then his. 

.

The dinner went by quickly and ended early with Elsa and Chris returning to put their kids to bed leaving you to sprawl out on Tom’s bed making out, ignoring the news playing in the background recounting Chris Young’s interviews from a couple reporters in Texas that had caught him on his way home from his Parent’s home to share the news himself of the signed contracts. His eager comments ended then flashed to dozens of messages from his fans being flashed on the screen until the next story of a giraffe being born in the zoo was cut short by music shifting to a breaking news item parting your lips for a few moments.

In your roll onto your back and Tom’s nip at his lip as Taylor and Joe’s picture popped up in a sudden trip to Vegas they had taken when news had spread of your romantic trip to a mansion in Scotland. A disbelieving giggle left you at the image of the obviously drunken pair in the middle of their tipsy glam squad in a quickie wedding chapel sharing a dramatic kiss in front of a Cher impersonator. Softly you mumbled, “Oh wow. Her Agent is gonna love this.”

Behind you Tom mumbled, “We go to Scotland, she gets married by Cher…”

In a roll onto your back you giggled, “Well she obviously showed us up.” Making him chuckle and lean in to kiss your cheek, “I don’t know how we’re going to top it.”

He chuckled again, “Just hope for her sake they remembered the prenup.”

You shrugged wrapping your arms around his neck combing your fingers through his hair in his lean in to close the distance again planting his lips on yours. At least until the rest of the Avenger’s interviews played about their thoughts on your couple leaving you in a tangled laughing mess. All ending with Robert especially scolding at Tom that he better be invited to the wedding if you had actually used the trip to Scotland to cover gaining a marriage license like the news alleged, claiming he had practically set you two up and deserved to be no less than Best Man for the deed.

 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

Morning came with both of your social pages blowing up from the congratulations you had sent out being referenced in reports on Swift’s sudden eloping. Rumors swirled about an on again off again secret relationship you both shared through the years, between the awed messages about the footage of young Tom just perfecting the video that Miley and Liam had confirmed you had created years ago.

Though those questions and rumors got mingled with those wondering about your other songs, “Girlfriend?” and “Welcome to the Big Top!” The first about your former relationships and difficulty in realizing you’d landed yourself a girlfriend spurring on questions about who this secret girlfriend could have been as well as the boyfriend that followed.

But it fizzled quickly as your third belting song had circled around the globe. It mentioned your growing up alone after being born into foster care and then sent back again after being adopted at the start. Hopping from place to place before landing a job in the circus before the roller coaster of your careers taking off before your Brother and Son are suddenly in your life. Twisting the song into a shift of being the high wire act now walking in the crowds until you are tossed a flaming baton and burst back into your old act and costume, ending the song with a hint at the biggest trick of all was the assumption of being mistaken for a member of the crowd hiding under a top hat and mustache.

One after another praising comments poured in as names and questions popped up with interpretations of their own as well as guesses what and possibly who the rest of your unreleased songs could be about. Through your flurry of emails you grinned at the familiar names from your possible list of dancers for your show, nine of which had sent the message simply of when they would be landing in Australia the following day. All nine you had worked with for years, and like you were willing to drop anything to make a great show come to life even in the hardest of situations. You knew that at least with them you could find some way to make this all work out, another call later Troy’s school gym would be available to you through the work after school had ended. Thankfully his Principal was eager to help you in the short notice ordeal.

The rest of your afternoon was spent going over the sketches of designs the previous acts had required for their stages and with a few simple reductions later. And the venues were greatly impressed with your knowledge of setting up events as well as the great improvements on power usage and lessening the need for more complicated rigging and safety measures by removing the floating riggings and moving stage parts. Nice and simple, a stage, roadie crews, opening acts, busses and even a few houses along the way from friends from the road had been granted to you, with the same rules of scrubbing up after still in place, the tour was staggering into place.

You would rehearse here for a month and a half before flying out for a few days, through which Tom would be flying out for a round of press events and interviews, to inspect the venues yourself as well as do your first official run through. Back again you would cherish the final week with Tom before having to fly back out again for the next day of final rehearsals before driving to the first show.

…

Trying his best, Tom ignored the upcoming tour and shooting schedule tearing you apart in his mind, something that his new Director noticed and grinned at, coming up with an idea of his own to help. In Tom’s path to the set Taika smirked as he stated, “Marriage looks good on you.”

Tom’s eyes shifted to him as Chris chuckled behind him saying playfully, “Don’t tease him. It’s not funny apparently.”

Taika chuckled saying, “Well, I was only stating it because we still have an uncast role.” Tom’s brow rose wondering what he was telling him this for, “Had an idea our young Prince might have a had a family of his own while Thor was away.” Tom’s lips parted as Taika walked away, aloofly saying, “But if you’re not in the mood to talk marriage…”

Tom glanced at Chris only to be nudged after the Director that grinned and turned to face Tom as he asked, “I’m sorry, what, why are you telling me? That is, I mean, if the role isn’t cast…?”

A grin spread on Taika’s face, “Well you just so happen to have a talented Actress you happen to be in need of spending a great deal more time with, before a certain event is making her leave the country. Who just so happens to have a Son, who looks like you.”

Chris chuckled patting Tom’s back saying, “I’m certain Bunny would love to. Troy certainly would.”

Tom shook his head, “She has to plan.”

Taika nodded with a growing grin, “I’m certain Marvel wouldn’t interest her at all.” His head tilted in a fake defeated sigh as he turned to walk away making the pair roll their eyes.

Chris nudged Tom’s side, “You have to at least ask her.” Tom met his eye again, “Come on, how often will you get the chance to work together. Even Elsa got a part in one of the films with me on the subway. You have to ask. Little Tom’s got his role in the new Spiderman flic he’s filming through Bunny’s tour, I got a call asking how busy her tour is, asking for her number wondering if she’d be up for a cameo of her own.”

Tom couldn’t help but grin, “I can ask.”

Chris chuckled, “You better, don’t make me tell her myself.”

Making Tom roll his eyes and follow Taika’s voice calling out, “Paging the Princes to the set!”

.

Shifts end had brought a knock on your door that opened as you called out to enter while you drained the pasta you had made over the sink. A loving smile grew on Tom’s face as he walked through the house to you, “Dearest, long day?”

You let out a weak giggle, “Got a call from my Agent from Marvel.”

His brow rose, “Oh?”

You nodded and giggled, “Yes. While I’m in the States little Tom is going too to film his role and they want me to do some cameo.” You giggled again, “Mentioned Chris’ post about me in my show with my belt joking about me being one of Loki’s alias’.”

Tom grinned through a chuckle, “I look forward to seeing it.” He stepped closer claiming your hands after setting your pot holders aside, kissing your knuckles on each hand then eased them around his neck then wrapped his around your back, “You just might get called again.”

Your brow rose through a curious smile, “What do you mean?”

He chuckled again through a weak blush coating his cheeks, “On set today Taika, our Director mentioned something about an uncast role. Apparently Loki’s going to have a secret Wife and Son.”

Through a disbelieving giggle you asked, “You’re serious? Me?”

He nodded and chuckled again, “Made a joke about being so comfortable with the idea of being married. Though I did mention your need to rehearse, and he brought up using Troy on his own. I wouldn’t dare assume you’d let him be used for a role.”

With a giggle you said, “I’ll let Theo know, see what he thinks, if he doesn’t want Troy in the role if Taika still wants me I’d love to, if not I understand.”

“You’re certain you can manage both?”

You nodded making his smile grow, “I’ve got most of the plans set already for travels and set up and all that. Dancers are arriving tomorrow, oh, we’re going to have to do sleepovers at yours, they’ll be crashing here probably.” His brow rose, “Yup, nine dancers, might have a few days we end up passing out here.”

His arms tightened around your back as his loving smile grew, “I would not mind that at all. As long as I get to ensure you’re getting your rest and happy Dearest.”

You giggled softly, “I get to go on tour, a Marvel Cameo and possibly another role. I can already hear Troy screaming in joy.” Making Tom chuckle again.

“He does look a lot like me, should be simple enough.”

“He isn’t that good at memorizing lines though, fumbles them like I do when he gets excited.” Tom chuckled joining you in setting the table and opening the wine he had brought.

A call after had brought the excited screams of Troy after Theo had chuckled agreeing to him taking the role and even offering his younger Sister as well if needed. A text to Taika gave you the dates a couple days out to come out to rehearse with your filming a few days after that, conveniently on one of  Theo’s days off. After which you both enjoyed your last private night in your home together in bed until your early morning walk with both the dogs after Tom had left to film, gaining a great number of eager smiles at hoping to see just how you both worked together.

…

The first day of tour rehearsals went easily, starting a song at a time with dancers that like you took to the moves easily and soaked them in and were able to move on as well as share their own ideas to help fill in your gaps. Though by nightfall a hidden cameraman’s film had gone viral with one of your more pop songs your slide and flip in the choreography drew a great deal of comments as well as the swaying and popping moves you and the dancers did through the fast paced song. The other dance you had worked most through had gained a great deal of comments at the moves you were throwing in surprising people that weren’t aware of your dance training before. Unknown to you only adding to the interest Taika had for your role in this film.

Tom and his friends especially loved seeing a glimpse of the show while other artists took the chance to say that they didn’t think it fit what you could pull off in time for such a huge set of venues on short notice. The doubts alone angered your friends that were suddenly baffled at your sheer focus on the event without any mind paid to anything being said about it you or your career. Simply focusing on the good things ahead of you and putting your all into what you were focusing on.

.

Your first day on the film set especially amped up the gossip about you as to why you were going with Tom that day. All the faces on the people around you smiled kindly at you in your path to the main set with the assistant while Chris and Tom went to get dressed. In the mix you looked over the ideas Taika had sketched out on a notepad before a familiar voice called your name. With a wide grin you accepted the hug from the stunt man who was playing one of Hella’s followers that invaded Asguard, Mike. In an eager turn he caught Taika’s eye saying, “You have to add her throwing me.” His comment made you giggle as he shared a couple films you had worked on before and your ability to pick him and the other guys easily and actually toss them around only adding to Taika’s plans for you. When he left to start filming you ran through what they had so far.

You would start in one of the rooms before your character would shift into a guard with a shield and cape on its back that your Son would be hiding under while your Niece would be shielded under your cape at your side. With Odin’s staff in hand you would walk through the halls shifting between forms marked by raising and lowering your hood. Karl Urban stood aside with a grin eagerly watching your mock killing one of the intruders before sliding your removed shield and cape across the floor through doing a jumping leap, wrapping your legs around the stunt double’s neck and flipping with him sending him flying. Upon landing you would kneel to add your cape and shield again then raise your hood to shift again.

By noon you had mastered the first part before you would move to the next set on the bifrost in the escape scene. With a grin Tom, back in his sweats and t shirt beside Chris in shorts and a tank top, both watched as you walked to Taika after a flash of a smile at Tom, who Tessa and Idris were whispering to with grins of their own. With momentarily furrowed brows he watched you skim through the notes then moved to the stunt doubles ready to start sharing their own ideas and asking what you were comfortable with. Chuckling behind you Mike eased into the group sharing your hidden talents that Taika had added to the planned steps. The whole set of doubles gathered around you as Taika shared your first approach behind Hella on Bifrost through a line of her goons before reaching the Princes and other fleeing Asguardians.

The agreed steps went smoothly enough then ended with your smirk as Taika said, “Then the kneel, sliding of boy on shield shield that Thor picks up, ‘Hey Uncle Thor’ or something like that, and you slice and club your way to Hubby over there. Grab his ass or something sweeter.” Making you weakly giggle to yourself as Tom chuckled trying to ignore his confusion at why you still hadn’t gotten close to him or tried to cross to him between the run throughs. Taika peered down at you, “Which would you prefer, the squeeze or a peck on the cheek?”

With another giggle you said, “Or mid fight a grab a dagger hidden below his ass or something.”

Making his grin grow, “I like you. So many ideas. I’ll talk to props, we’ll make it work.” Making you giggle then glance at Tom catching his yearning gaze at you before another run through was called and you made you first pass through the steps. Easily you moved through the steps then drew an audible gasp from Idris and Chris when you lifted Mike over your head after a flip over his arm when he tried to lock yours in an arm bar, then you threw him at the waiting stunt men there to fall on. After, you moved to circle with Tom again while Chris shifted between you miming blocks to blows for foes Tessa, Idris, you and Tom took out as he held the imaginary children. In the final turn a simple trade from Chris left you pausing and peering up at Tom through Idris passing you Odin’s staff again you had tossed him.

In the pause for the unwritten dialogue Taika swooned out in an effeminate Southern Belle impersonation teasing at your accent that popped through occasionally, “Oh my handsome Prince.” Your eyes shut through your head drooping in a silent giggle as your hand covered your face while Tom blushed and grinned peering upwards trying not to laugh. “How ever shall we find our way without you! Stay safe, for our babies!”

Laughs surrounded you both before Taika dropped his voice to mimic Idris’, “Princess we must go.” Then his voice changed to normal, “I’m gonna work on this, I do think there should be a dipping kiss or something. Loki’s gotta say goodbye with some flare.”

Breaking through his laughter Tom said, “I don’t think he’d make a show of it.”

Chris nodded, “Our home’s dying.”

Softly you whispered, “Spoilers.” Making Tom chuckle and inch closer to your side.

Taika added glancing at you and Tom when he let out a sigh, “Right. So, fiery fight then sentimental, something quiet, goodbye to the kids, Sigyn, hood up and shift again, then back to fighting for the boys while Heimdall shows them to the portal.” A ring from his pocket called on a break, signaling Tom to snake his arm around your middle drawing you gently against his side while the other actors stepped aside for some water he tilted his head down asking softly, “Are you upset with me?”

In a glance up at him your brows furrowed curiously and you shook your head, “No. Didn’t want to disturb your focus.”

In a playful smirk he parroted back, “Disturb my focus?” You nodded again and his lips found your cheek, “Dearest, trust me when I say, you giving me space to work disturbs my focus more, especially when you are deliberately staying on the other end of the room to do so. You don’t have to stay away, I don’t want work to come between us.” He smiled and leaned in to kiss the end of your nose, “Thirsty Dearest?”

“Yes.”

With a nod he leaned down stirring a squeak from you as he lifted you with one arm and carried you over to the others kissing your cheek again. Whispering in your ear, “We are supposed to be married Dearest.” The actors smiled stealing glances of you both as he set you down and wrapped his arms around your middle holding you against him, resting his cheek against the side of your forehead. Your more loving contact with each other remained until you went back to rehearsing again.

The twisting steps with Tom however left you both giggling and everyone else laughing as you tried to work out the best spot for the dagger grab while Tom asked, “So how close to my ass it the dagger?”

With a giggle you asked, “Why?” Continuing the next turn.

“Because you just grabbed my ass Dearest, not my thigh.”

With another giggle you fired back, “Well it’s not my fault. I’m doing this blind and your legs are so damn long compared to mine.”

Making everyone laugh again as he stated, “Again, not my thigh.”

In a glance back at him you sent him a playful glare spotting your hand on his hip before you swatted him on the ass, making him chuckle. You glanced up catching Taika with a wooden spoon and a roll of tape making you all smirk as he taped it to the back of his left thigh and sat in view of the camera and marked a few of the best times to grab it.

The final decision was before his duck forward to kill one trying to harm Thor when you leapt up to flip another goon with your thighs around their neck to send them flying over the Brothers beside you. Then you’d land and use the dagger to kill another on Loki’s left before the pause with Loki to say goodbye you still stood trying not to laugh at Taika’s rambling. When the run throughs had ended Tom’s arms circled you for a loving kiss then led you out to his waiting car for the drive back to yours, dropping you off to shower and change before heading over to meet Tom at his place with Kirby behind you.


	10. Chapter 10

Anxiously you stood in the packed dressing room in a pair of boy shorts and a comfortable sports bra helping to add to the seamless effect of your tight under layers. A sleeveless golden shirt over a silver pair of leggings layered by the tight grey leather pants with a knotted flowing golden sheer shirt reaching to your knees barely held in place by a woven set of decorative chains coated in gems to help Troy hold on easier. Snuggly your tall boots were added and you chuckled at Taika’s adding a copy of Frigga’s ring that he had the props team whip up for you to wear for a wedding band. Around you the other actors felt a sunken shift in their moods at the loss of being able to curiously eye the layer of muscles covering you that had grown more pronounced at your daily bouts of walking and dancing between your at home fitness routines you tried to keep up.

Though that mood inched back up as they spotted Theo, with his hair slicked back exiting in a guard’s uniform grinning at Taika’s comments on how much he looked like Tom, which brought up his previous double work for him widening the Director’s curious grin. Troy’s rise to his hip widened his smile at the blue layered shirt and grey pant and boot wearing boy with slicked back black curls with wide green eyes as his only differing between him and the child like version of the Asguardian Prince. Carefully after washing your hands you added the green contacts you had matching Troy’s from a prior role a year back before you leaned back in your makeup chair. Quietly allowing the pair of women to add the pale blonde wig with braids along the top half with the rest joining into a tall ponytail hoping to hold the hood in place, they stitched into the braids around your face to hold it in place in your action packed sequence.

The striking change and pale green eyes matching the childrens’. A smile grew on your face in your lean in to kiss your niece’s cheek stirring a giggle from her while Theo said in Taika’s stunned silence at the live product of his sketches in front of him. “Lovely as always Sis.”

Your eyes landed on Troy at his reach out for a hug saying, “You look incredible Mummy!” While a pair of women eased the cape hooked to the shield that would hide Troy on your back as you held the girl in your left arm under the front of the cape.

With a soft giggle you kissed his cheek then followed Taika after he chuckled saying, “Oh I am filming this.” He drew out his phone opening his camera to record your full ensemble as you giggled and turned for him then followed him to go find Tom in the waiting area along the hall feeding into the various sets. All heads turned to you as you adjusted the cape around your shoulders.

As Theo raised his daughter to his other hip you felt eyes on you from the moment you entered the hall, and they turned to follow your path as the tall director called out for the actor at the far end of the hall. His group of equally as excited actors all felt their mouths drop open, first at Theo and the children then as Taika stepped aside he caught Tom’s full frozen expression melting into an embarrassed blush at his clear pause hungrily taking in your appearance before he glanced at Taika when he said, “Nothing to say at all?”

Tom wet his lips then chuckled as you peered up at him again extending your cape at your sides in a bright golden hue, saying with an exited squeak, “We have matching capes.”

“Yes we do. You look down right stunning.”

You giggled again watching as Taika interrupted his move to claim a kiss saying, “You three to your own set, me and our Princess Sigyn here have scenes to film.” His hand folded around yours and your family followed after you as Troy waved at Tom and Chris excitedly who watched you leave while they and the other actors shared their thoughts on the full effect.

.

Taika, “Al right, first we have the run through to get the basic path,” You nodded gripping the staff as Troy hid under your cape on your back just right as you tucked the girl just right in your arm with Theo’s help. You walked then as the stunt men approached you flicked back your hood marking the shift and you unhooked the cape laying it and the shield Troy was strapped against to ensure he stayed in place on it. Then you eased his sister into his arms and smiled at her then slid two across the marked path leaving them there to get back to your first mark. You would walk again to where you would slide them, crouch. Then pop up to film the fight sequence then move to the retrieval point in a steady pace easing the girl into your arm and Troy onto your back to hook the cape again one handed then flick your hood up again marking the shift back to your guard appearance with staff in hand.

After you Theo, hooded, would follow your path without the children to finish the shielded effect with staff in hand to finish the scene off. With a wave those actors answered the waves from the children peeking out from under your cape as you carried them to the second set behind Theo.

First his stroll through the crowd was filmed before you would take your place after a flick of his hood. With your hood down you unhooked your cape, again easing the smiling children through the sliding path to Thor’s feet in the frozen sea of doubles and actors at Taika’s order.

Clearly after action was called Troy cried out, “Uncle Thor!”

Curiously the blonde would peer at the children, scooping them up into his arms detaching the shield to block blows asking, “I am an Uncle?!”

His eyes narrowed on Loki only to fall silent as through the blows and planned sequence you called out, “Next time I get to destroy the kingdom, and you two get to pick up the rubble!”

After an easy chuckle in your snatching the dagger from Loki’s thigh he replied, “Hello Dearest.”

Thor’s brow raised as he stepped between you two cradling the children closer to his chest furrowing his brows at the foe Valkyrie brought down, “Sigyn?! I thought you hated one another!!”

Loki, “That is not entirely true!”

Thor, “When did this happen?!”

You handled another pair of foes roughly while answering, “I got to the throne, swore myself to my groom and his disguise slipped away in our kiss.”

Thor gasped staring at Loki, “You didn’t!” he looks to you, “How is he still breathing!”

A chuckle left you as Loki softly whispered his goodbye to the children after gentle hugs for the pair of them under Thor’s guarding him, “You’d be surprised how accommodating Loki is bent over a barrel.”

Loki answered your playful smirk with one of his own watching as Troy was eased around your back again with the shield and cape added to his back again Loki secured for you after passing you the girl.

Sentimentally his eyes trailed to yours after folding your cape around you hiding the girl from sight, “You have always deserved far greater a husband than Theoric, that meager Crimson Hawk, your father had aimed for. No less than a crown would be worthy.” You could almost feel Taika’s tearful grin behind you at Loki’s misting eyes lingering on your face, his fingertips just barely stroking along your cheeks in his move to raise your hood again before easing them out again slowly.

Cut was called and as Theo took his place Tom raised his eyes to meet his for another stolen glance before jolting around him to return to the battle as your shielded self walked away at Heimdall’s urging.

Thor between blows asked at Loki’s side, “Why Sigyn?”

Loki killed another foe quite gruesomely and paused with a pained expression flashing on his face only for a moment before it melted into his stoic expression, “She was Mother’s choice for me, since we were children.” Thor glanced at him as he charged at another nearing foe, “Always better than me, besting me in mother’s lessons,” another foe was sent ‘headlessly’ to the ground as he finished panting locking eyes with Thor, “I could never fool, or lie to her, even Father bent his ear for her plea in my favor. Several times.”

Thor smirked patting him on the back then fell silent at Hella’s appearance. As they finished the line of scenes you sat in a chair beside the monitor at Taika’s offer for the children while Theo stood behind you with a grin matching his Troy’s until the final cut was called on the early day meant mainly for your scenes and a run through for Hella’s.

Through the crowd you were pulled into countless group photos before you were freed to change again only to be tangled up in Tom’s arms while Theo headed home with the children that hugged you both back in your tight hugs.

.

Once again you were wrapped in each other’s arms sharing the meal from the same place you had your first date in as it began to rain. Safely you hid inside through the rest of the day and into the next day when Tom was sent back to work, stealing another fiery lingering kiss before lowering to rub Bobby’s head to say to him, “Enjoy your walk.” Then his eyes rose to meet yours, “Try to get some rest today, please.”

Your eyes narrowed and you stole another kiss and joined him on the porch with the dogs after you to start your morning walk leading to your next hectic day of rehearsals before settling your travel plans for your trip out to the states for inspecting your venues. The day passed by quickly enough though in his attempt to shower then change to head over to surprise you for dinner at his place he had fallen asleep as he sat to add his socks and shoes. Across his bed he opened his eyes to the darkened room that had him jolting upright again. “Fuck…”

His hand reached over to grab his phone on the nightstand he switched on curiously not finding a message from you. The worst flashed through his mind as he repeated, “Fuck.”

Rapidly he sent you a message, “Still up Dearest?” noting the time as just barely past midnight.

.

With eyes furrowed you stood in front of the ice cream door at the market you had walked to wondering which kind to buy as your body throbbed in your awkward fall when the bursting of a light bulb overhead alerted you all to the time at your late started rehearsal after the final game of the year had ended leaving you full reign over the gym. The dancers went to their rental home they shared seeing how their place in your home was, by their assumption, tiring you out more, brought on the pooling of funds to grant you some time to relax on your own before the hectic but short tour began.

In a glance down at the phone you drew out of your pocket you tapped his icon and raised your phone to your ear spreading a grin on Tom’s lips at your clear answer, “You’re not on your way to bed are you?”

“No.” he wet his lips, “No, I meant to come by earlier but I fell asleep. You aren’t in bed are you?”

“Nope, trying to choose an ice cream at the market. Thought of cooking something simple for supper and having some to nurse my possible bruise.”

“Bruise?”

“Got startled and fell wrong. No injury behind it, just gravity.”

He wet his lips again, “Well, My Darling, I have a bolognaise in the slow cooker if you wanted to drop by?”

“Sounds good. I’ll try not to fall asleep on you too fast.”

He chuckled, “Just pick which ice creams you want and come on over Darling.”

“There’s so many choices though…”

Tom chuckled saying, “Why not the brownie blended one and the orange sherbet vanilla mix? Your favorites.”

“Which did you want?”

He chuckled again, “I want you, I will share your choices. Come home please.”

With a grin at his continued use of ‘home’ you replied, “Fine. Be there in a little bit.”

A knock at his door widened his smile as he opened the door welcoming you in and claiming the bag from you. He set it aside on the table by the door he hastily locked then pinned you against, apologizing in his choice of an enamored fiery tangle of lips and fingers in one another’s hair and shirts.

Finally when his lips left yours he purred lowly, “I owe you a flurry of apologies for falling asleep instead of coming to see you.”

Breathlessly you chuckled then said, “You are in luck. The game ended late so we just got out of rehearsals a bit ago.”

His lips met yours again as he cupped your cheek. Shifting his other hand to your legs he held you around his middle claiming the bag again then carried you into the kitchen where he settled you into your chair at the fully set table beside his. “You, Darling, were supposed to rest.”

At your fingers resting under his chin his eyes locked with yours and you replied playfully, “You, Teddy Bear, worry too much.” He rolled his eyes only to close them when your lips met his again for a lingering kiss. When your lips left his you noticed his eyes were still closed in his loving daze as you added, “Thank you for the thought, though it isn’t the same after you got me used to sleeping in your arms.”

A grin eased onto his lips and he purred, “First dinner and ice cream then we cuddle. I am not missing a moment with you in my arms.”

You giggled again and followed his plan that led to you both along with the dogs in his bed falling asleep to an old film as the battle of stolen kisses had finally been called as a tie with his fingers on the arm under your head eased loose curls from your face. The motion stirring a sleepy smile onto your face mirroring his after your former ruffling of his curly hair that had been brushed between your foreheads by his pillow. A reach of his free arm earned a giggle from you at his stealing a picture of the moment making you shift to burrow your head under his chin across his chest drawing his body to fold around you tightly to drift off to sleep after yet another gentle peck on your forehead.

…

Between rehearsals and date nights, both alone and shared with Chris and Elsa the two weeks blew by leading to Kirby being left under Theo’s care as you packed a bag for your four day trip and lingered in Tom’s embrace for as long as you could until your driver arrived. His suitcase for his trip sat beside your small duffel in the trunk and you joined him inside reading the message that your drivers were on their way to the airport as well after turning over the keys to their rental home. Little Tom’s message that he had already settled in Georgia at your friend’s guest home inched your smile out knowing he would be taken care of across the ocean as you were being jolted from one place to another. In the ride over as Tom rambled over the phone with Luke on his set schedule you tried once again to get in touch with the Cyrus clan.

All over the news the announcement of papers being drafted in a divorce for Billy floated around as Miley was named judge for the Voice, which was to be filming soon, making you suspect the worst. That fear had you making a late night request from your agent, to ensure your audience would be properly entertained and get their moneys worth you had asked him to call Chris Young’s manager to see if he might be available to open the full eight weeks. Overnight you could barely sleep but after your few hours of sleep you had returned from the bathroom to find a text saying he’d be thrilled to join the full show times, his only hitch was a flare up of an old hand injury putting him in a brace for a week. Though with his guitarist he would be able to still put on a great show, and also gladly agreed to not sharing the news publicly just yet, to see how the Cyrus clan would handle their situation and its effect on their place as your volunteer openers.

Tom’s call finally ended and his hand folded around yours again asking, “Good news?”

You nodded, “Ya, Chris is able to cover the full eight weeks if I don’t hear from Miley and Billy.”

Leaning over he kissed you sweetly on the lips, “I hope it works out for you. It is terrible how it’s been handled, though at least the reasoning is sound. Any word on the film crew?’

You nodded, “Ya. They will be meeting us at the motel the day after we land. Giving us the first day to settle and get in touch with the first stadium and all the road crew and all that fun stuff. No doubt they will love riding along on the bus with us in the driving between the stadiums. Tons of footage of me curled up somewhere asleep between stops.”

He chuckled and kissed your forehead again folding his fingers tighter between yours, “No doubt I will love to see it when it all airs.” Making you giggle and roll your eyes. “How about your travels. Luke being nice to you, letting you sleep?”

He grinned, “I will try to sleep Dearest.” He wet his lips locking his eyes with yours as your head rested against his shoulder peering up at him with a soft smile cherishing your last few minutes alone together, “Luke has been very kind. Only a few stops. The opening of that exhibit with the guys and a couple interviews before I fly back.”

You nodded easing your free hand around his bicep under his short sleeve inching his smile wider at the gentle strokes of your fingers across his skin, “Full suit for the exhibit?”

“Um, the guys are just wearing vests and ties, so I followed their lead. I packed a jacket just in case, though I doubt they would lie about it. Plus, I can stay in my boots. They’re all I packed.” He added with a chuckle you giggled to before he stated as the airport grew closer, “Hmm. At least it seems we beat the cameras.” You giggled again then joined him, once the car was parked, in exiting the car, claiming your bags for the walk into the ticket lines hand in hand with your excited dancers behind you with their bags.

A few people, both from far away and in a shift closer snapped pictures of you until you got in line for security with tickets in hand. After almost falling over adding your shoes again you giggled resting against Tom’s side when his free arm slung around your shoulders in a lean to kiss your forehead captured by a seemingly growing sea of people capturing your full path to your gate to claim your seats until the plane finally boarded with you all filling the front of the plane. One painfully long flight later you landed in New York and had to walk Tom as far as you could on the way to your gate for the flight to Texas. A final cupping of your cheek later his lips met yours and he purred lowly, “Try to sleep Dearest when you can.”

You nodded, “I will let you know when I get to the motel, enjoy your own escapades Teddy Bear.” He chuckled stealing another peck on your lips then turned as you did for Luke in the exit gate as you shifted the strap on your shoulder for the long walk to the opposite end of the airport for your next gate through the growing sea of people filming and approaching you for autographs and random questions along the way. The attention didn’t stop when you crossed your legs in your seat trying to remain calm until you were called and strapped into the next plane.

.

“Oh for the love of pete…” Fumbling in your pocket you mumbled for your wallet in the diner you had stopped in waiting for the first sighting of your band to arrive. Finally the trucks and cars arrived and you all left the bills on the table and split up to hop in the waiting vehicles for the ride to the waiting stadium. Outside however, instead of seeing the expected suvs from Billy at least you spotted the dark silver truck with a tall capped man leaning against the tailgate until you arrived prompting his straightening up.

With a weak giggle you hopped out and crossed the distance to him as he removed his cap walking towards you. His hand extended and folded around yours for a firm shake as you looked up at him with a giggle drawing his anxious chuckle out of him before he stated in his baritone drawl, “I know the dates don’t start for another week but my manager said you’d be dropping by today, hope you don’t mind my dropping in.” His hand rested back against his side as yours did.

The growth of your smile under your pitiful bun now almost completely out his grew at your relieved giggle, “I’m actually really glad you did.” He chuckled again as you added, “You have no idea how badly I wanna give you hug right now for being able to.”

The shift of his arms away from his sides drew you to crash into his chest for a tight hug mingled with an excited squeak making his arms fold around you tightly in return, “Any time, Hun.” You giggled again when you broke apart, and he asked, “I um, saw the news about Billy Ray, still no word from them?”

You shook your head then spotted the suv pulling into the lot as a set of people walked towards the glass doors to unlock it for you, “Not a word.” He nodded then you spotted Lee climb out of the suv when it stopped, “Though there’s still three days…” Lee trotted over to you and claimed a hug from you and guided you all into the stadium.

All through the tour you spoke with the road crew who had filled you into their work here and the other teams at the other two stadiums you would be bouncing between. Though as you walked across the finished stage you listened to Roddey, the head of your road teams as he said, “We’ve gotten the lights down to your wishes, though we’ve been having some trouble with the power in Louisiana.” Your eyes turned to land on him, “They’ve called in a team to look it through, the power just keeps shutting off in the rehearsals. They’re pissed about it they just bought new equipment for the first tour, cost them thousands.” You nodded, “Though, we’ve come prepped, we’ve got the back up lights and our own amps and generator for your instruments, full storm prep mode.”

You giggled up at him saying, “No problem, I’ll rehearse in the dark alone if I have to.” Making him and his guys chuckle around you while they led you into the outer stretches of the stage to show you the full screens set up as they flashed the animated frog bouncing around you usually used for screen tests on the tours they had worked with you on. “I like it.”

Roddey nodded and chuckled, “Plus we’ve been able to double check that with your height compared to Chris’ the swinging camera from up top will be lined up properly.”

The country crooner chuckled as you said, “I don’t mind if they cut off my feet. It’ll hide my stumbles.”

For the few hours you got a full look into the layout of the areas you’d be in before you were led out again. Chris, after getting your cell number and a picture with you in front of the stadium headed home as you joined your dancers and band off to the motel you’d booked the upper floor for the night before the early morning meet up for breakfast then drive over again to the stadium for your first run through. Exhausted from the long flight you laid on the bed raising your phone when it chimed making you smile as the notification from Chris’ page lit up with the picture over the caption, _‘Look who I ran into!’_

Nipping at your lip you eyed the unread status on your earlier message to Tom then sighed flopping your arms over your head with a groan. Somehow the action seemed to summon a reaction and a beaming smile on your face when you spotted Tom’s call coming in.

**_… In NY …_ **

Begrudgingly Tom pursed his lips at his reflection in the mirror after securing his tie just right. The seemingly useless arms he bore without you to be under them for this ridiculous trip keeping him from you. He had gotten your message earlier but after the slew of phone calls surrounding his latest audition a rare grin eased onto his lips learning he had won the part in the upcoming reboot of King Kong. A role he wouldn’t be allowed to publicly mention for a short time yet, one he was excited to win but also irritated at the knowledge it might separate you both again. Though his hope would be that as it was being filmed in Hawaii he could convince you along for the few months in paradise. A groan left him at the knock on his door tearing him from his thoughts of you the night before. Wetting his lips he stole another groaning glance at his reflection then went to grin at Luke and follow him out to the waiting car.

Down the hall he met up with Benedict, Idris and Chris, who all claimed hugs from him grinning at his purple tie resting over his silver shirt and black vest matching his pants and boots, the single tie was a nod to you when you couldn’t be with him. The entire drive to the lit up building after a sea of people and flashes Tom shared your plans and what he knew about the debacle your openers were causing in the media, a topic even Chris had to weigh in on, saying he’d tried to get in touch without any luck either. Though at least they relaxed at the news you had gotten word from Chris he could fill in on short notice.

A wall of screams broke their conversation and brought out their grins again in their climb out of the car onto the carpet. For thirty feet or so they walked until a hand reached out to land on Tom’s bicep that flexed at the sudden contact. The maroon clad man with a dark partially shaved haircut and dark eyes only reaching the brit’s shoulder even with his tall dress shoes. He grinned wider seeing he had won the mens’ attention for the camera crew and woman interviewing him, who bore a slightly frightened expression seeing the puzzled yet stern expression on Tom’s face mirrored by his friends behind him.

“I was just talking about you.”

Tom’s head tilted slightly for a moment, “I, um. Do I know you?”

Ex, “No, but I know Bunny. In fact I was just bringing up how wild we used to get. Even hooked up in a coat closet once.” He pats Tom’s shoulder, “Bet you’re having fun.”

Tom draws in a breath and forces a grin at the man’s wink, shifting his weight on his feet folding his fists in his pockets, “Ah yes. She mentioned you. Well you can certainly bet when we do reach that point in our relationship she will greatly benefit from my patience.” Ex’s smile drops, “I mean you can only imagine how uninhibited a person can truly be without a five minute time limit. But, then again, for someone who deceives and beds women in the pursuit of winning bets, I can understand your confusion on the subject.” Tom gives him a wide grin and pats him on the back and keeps moving down the press carpet as the men around them roar with laughter and ‘oohs’ while the women blushed trying to hold in their laughter..

Farther down the carpet Benedict notices Tom’s fists in his pockets while they are waiting for their interviews and asks, “You really want to hit him don’t you?!”

Tom lowly replies as steadily as he can, “Fuck yes I want to hit him! Speaking about Jaqi like that, for press, publicly as if it benefits anyone!”

Benedict rests his arm around his shoulders gently rubbing his back trying to sooth his agitated friend as the rest of their group walk up after their own bout of laughter. “If anything I think you handled it well.”

Tom let out a deep breath saying, “I owe her something with diamonds.”

Chris behind him chuckles, folding around his back in a half hug easing a great deal of his tension in the friendly embrace, Tom’s head turned with him peering up at Chris as he chuckled out, “Trust me, you don’t after the look on that guys face after your verbal sucker punch.”

Tom faces forward hearing the chuckles of his friends feeling a hint of a grin easing on his lips imagining you back in his arms again as soon as he could manage to get back to you and the blush on your cheeks at his yet to be decided gift.

Needless to say as the event had ended the clip of bugs bunny slapping someone across the face with his white glove challenging him to a duel had been played to death. And expedited by Tom’s fans into an animated version of Tom doing the same with Loki taking his place in the duel to restore the honor of his Love.

That clip plus the video of the actual interaction had made its rounds with any available celeb being asked their opinion on the matter, all praising Tom on his discretion on how far you had gone while also taking a sophisticated jab at your ex. Even Taylor had weighed in, recounting your sharing about your ex and commenting that you certainly deserve someone to treat you properly, finally showing her being the bigger person and peeking over her hurt ego to agree that you did suit each other personality wise.

The entire exhibit the guys did their best to keep his mind off the man being kept away from him by the guards present, no matter how witty he claimed his comeback to be to his well deserved put down. Alone in the elevator he finally was able to breathe freely easing his phone from his pocket after leaving the guys to the gaggle of women outside waiting for their return. A click and a few taps later your contact was brought up with his phone dialing yours when he reached his room. Behind the door he raised his phone to his ear loosening his tie and top button under his neck on his shirt before undoing his vest he shrugged out of and tossed aside, smiling as he said, “Hello Dearest. How was your day?”

“It was alright, got a tour of the cowboys stadium. Roddey had everything set up already and Chris even showed up, thankfully, even finalized his portion of the lighting already.”

“That’s good. No news on any other fronts?”

“Not yet, how was your day?”

“Um, well I have a bit of news, I’m not exactly allowed to share yet about a new role.”

“Ooh.” A grin eased onto his face at your playful tone ending with a nip at his lip, “Can’t wait to hear about it.”

He chuckled, “Well I might just lose my resolve and whisper it to you when we’re together again.” Your soft giggle came through the line and he asked, “Have you eaten yet”

“I ordered pizza, it’s on the way. You?”

“Same.” His pleased grin evident through the line, “Care to pick something to watch?”

You giggled again, “I doubt our rooms might have the same shows, but we can try.”

He chuckled tugging the bottom of his shirt free from his black jeans and set his boots at the side of the bed and reached for the remote to switch on the tv in his lavish hotel room as you turned on the thicker tv in your more affordable motel. Wetting your lips you eyed the buttons on the remote for the arrow keys until a familiar voice drew your eye to the screen. In shock your lips parted as you read the banner on the news program, “Bunny’s wild past?”

Instantly Tom’s stomach dropped as he switched the channel finding the same program, “Um, I ran into your ex earlier at the event.”

Again the female anchor stated, _“Earlier at the opening of a new exhibit downtown a man from Bunny Pear’s past came into the limelight to share a bit about her past, even going as far as to touch on their short intimate affair including a sexual rendezvous in a coat closet. A great deal of people have already weighed in on this, though as his interview neared its end he actually flagged down actor Tom Hiddleston, Bunny’s current beau, himself. Though his response shed a great deal more light on the occasion in question.”_ Again Tom’s response played making his stomach clench again at the encounter replaying in his mind while he worried about your reaction to it.

Your soft giggle eased his worries, _“So hearing that bit of information it sheds some light on the event, as does a message from a co star from the film and series Bunny had the main female lead in lest year, Ice T had this to say.”_

The show flashed to the on the street interview of the actor out to eat with a few of his friends, _“That little.. Bunny doesn’t deserve this. These little boys pretending to be men, treating women like trash for their own benefit. I’ve known her for years now, since her first shoot working with Coco. Now I know the full story behind this, and that little piss ant needs to be driven into the ground for his bringing this up. Like so many other entitled assholes, this guy was in rush week for a frat and they sent out this bimbo bingo game, all the guys were told to pick a girl for each square and hook up with them in the place written in the square._

_Few shady drinks later and that guy had his square and just left her to wander home alone, thankfully she found a cab and got home safe, but for him to go around bragging about how he treated her like a game piece made me wish Tom would have just hauled off and hit him. Hopefully this guy gets treated just as fairly as he treated her, and I myself hope I get to meet this new guy of hers, nice to see she’s found someone so protective of her. Someone who knows the caliber of woman he’s been blessed to know and is treating her accordingly.”_

A smile eased onto your lips and you switched the channel, “Thank you, for what you said, and not hitting him.”

Tom felt a weak chuckle leave him, “Trust me, I wanted to.”

You giggled again, “Oh yes, I could clearly tell with that scowl and glare of yours.” He chuckled again, “If looks could kill.”

A few clicks later he let out a soft, “Ooh, um, that travel flick we missed the other day is on,” a few clicks later you were both watching Last Holiday on your screens, a knock on your door had you set the phone down on the bed to fetch your pizza. Through the door you grinned at the delivery guy that accepted your bills grinning at your large tip while your eyes shifted to the boy behind him.

“My brother had to tag along for a bit, sorry.”

You shook your head and agreed to the picture they asked for and signed the notebook the boy had offered you he giddily hugged for his walk out to the car again as you went back into your room. The pizza was set on the bed and you raised your phone to hear him accepting his own pizza widening your grin. Dinner and a movie over the phone would have to do for now until you both had to go to bed, promising to text one another in the morning.


	11. Chapter 11

Morning came but as Tom pried himself out of his lonely bed you were already up and showering. In the towel on the rack along the wall you combed through your hair you wound up into a braided bun after blow drying it. As you brushed your teeth you straightened the panties you had pulled on, then your fingers eased under your sports bra to unfold it easing the pinch in your ribs. Leaving your towel on the rack on the wall you walked through the room to your duffel bag to add some socks and a pair of knee length sweats in a bright green contrasting the black loose tank top with cutouts along the back you hoped to help keep you cool in the long day of rehearsals.

Wetting your lips you tied your converse on then grabbed your bag and phones, adding your work phone to the bag while the other rang drawing out your smile. Shouldering your bag you joined the others in the lobby to sign out of your rooms and file into the waiting tour buses outside. Thankfully you had managed to secure the busses through the same rental service the Cyrus’ used and even though it wasn’t as lavish as theirs it still was impressively furnished and able to house you all for this first run through testing how you could manage the tour together in such a confined space.

Your bus held your dancers as the other had been sent around to pick up your band members. On your couch cushion you curled your legs in front of you as you texted Tom in his own towel clad process of readying for his early morning interviews. A pair of pictures were swapped of you in your towels before his picture of the view from his window of his hotel at sunrise as you sent one of your bus in the early flickers of sunlight as it pulled into the stadium parking lot. All your belongings were left on the bus and you led the groups of yawning people through the parking lot to meet up with the camera crews.

After hand shakes and a tolerable yet slightly awkward intro to your rehearsals you fumbled through was saved by the aid of your band mates to ease it into something more natural. On the path to the opening front gate the cameras followed along filming your path through hallways after the assigned guards to the stage where you set out the notebook with the set list out on the ground to read out the first section on queue for rehearsing. Back in the wings of the stage you spotted the lights and sound system manager readying as Roddey got the last of the instruments and speakers ready.

The first sounding of the drum intro to the first song brought on the attention of the crews finishing the inspections on the seating as well as planning out the seating to be added to the field in front of your stage. Pictures were stolen of the faint music and casual rehearsal in the distance while the lights ran through the preset motions around you. Until noon you ran through what you could until breaking for a lunch that was delivered for you only adding to the excited bubbly yet tired mood through you all. Around the floor of the stage you ate then piled the trash in the cans supplied and downed the rest of your waters to get back to work again.

The long rehearsal ended and you all packed up again to head out to the busses where you sprawled out freshening up in the bathroom on the bus in three minute showers leaving you all in towels in the bus as the next person filed in for their turn. Under those you redressed then dried your hair adding the towels to the hamper in the bedroom where you claimed your phone to answer Tom’s call for a long conversation signaling the cameras to stop filming for the time until you moved to climb onto the bed you shared with a pair of your band mates.

.

The next day was another run through in Oklahoma that went through seamlessly with you filing back onto the bus to head out to Louisiana where you would be meeting Roddey after his flight out to see how the repairs had been going. As soon as you arrived you could feel the embarrassed tensions as the flashlight bearing guards led you to the pre set stage where you spied the set up lanterns the road crew had set up as well as the generator your amps and equipment had been hooked up to.

Sure enough as the film crew walked both around the edges of the stage and down in the pit you could see their straight out awe as in your upbeat number you slid onto your mark then rose up and flipped forward over the back of a crouching dancer. Mid air the lights cut off with the road crew flipping the switch triggering the lanterns to light up earning stunned gasps and claps from the watching crew supposedly setting up the seating on the covered field.

After a brief pause you had added to your live version of the song to allow you and the dancers a momentary break before snapping back to the rest of the song. The crowd of workers watched your number and the one after it until the lights cut on again, all noting your determination to keep going even in the dark, not wasting a moment. A clip one of them had shot quickly made rounds online along with a few more of your lantern lit numbers in the power cut offs assuring those with tickets for those shows that even if the problems continued they would still be in for quite a show. With a groan you rode the bus back to Texas where it dropped off the band and dancers at the pair of double wide trailers on the stretch of acres on Roddey’s vast ranch he offered to you for the tour dates in Texas with his brothers offering the same in the other two.

Leaving them you hopped out of the taxi thanking them for the drive to the airport for your short fight to Georgia for your Spider Man cameo. Groggily from there you climbed into the waiting car Marvel had sent for you that drove you straight to the set where you accepted little Tom’s crashing hug that you giggled through. As requested you wore your jeans and a pair of heeled boots leaving your curls free knowing they would supply you a shirt and a pair of contacts they wished for you to wear. Wetting your lips you listened to the simple scene they wished you to be in, after adding the bright blue contacts you removed your t shirt freeing them to add a fake tattoo of Loki’s helmet. Softly giggling to yourself you added the tank top with most of your back and sides exposed with strips of the silver top revealing the tattoo when your arm was raised.

Across the fake street you walked to the café to sit at the table offered, crossing your legs as asked with the sunglasses they had given you being eased into place while the other actors got into place. Action was called, through the alley behind you Peter stumbled out with his friends on the walk home after school with bags over their shoulders, you were spotted and asked for a picture you kept the sunglasses on for. Screams sounded in the distance making Peter wet his lips and fidget with the neck of his shirt. On your lap your fingers eased around the mask that had fallen out of his bag when he dug for his camera, in his move to pull away you cleared your throat offering it to him stirring an anxious smile across his lips.

Before he could say anything another scream was heard and his friends turned to the crowds to stir up a distraction as he stripped and raced off hiding his clothes and bag for them to collect as you got up and strolled away. Down the block the camera followed you as Dr Strange came into view on the sidewalk in front of you stirring a grin onto your face. Easily you raised your sunglasses exposing the bright blue eyes and hidden tattoo on your ribs below your bra strap while on the monitor it showed a shop window reflecting Loki’s appearance before you followed the distracted Doctor into the shop as Cut was called. Though in his entrance Benedict turned wrapping you into a tight hug making you giggle and hug him in return while he stated for the camera, “I’ve got you now, Loki! Trying to foil my quest for my morning muffin!”

You giggled again at his peck on your cheek through the cast and crew shifting for the next scene freeing him to whisper lowly by your ear, “Tom’s lost without you, you know. Just about lost it at the exhibit.”

“Ya, he mentioned that. Heard my ex was promoting for his spot on a soap drama, I hoped he wouldn’t run into Tom.”

With a grin he joined you to change as he stated, “He’s got a surprise for you you know.”

You smirked at him asking, “What is it with him and surprises?”

Benedict chuckled, “Just mad about you. Stark raving mad.”

Making you giggle again through the picture he took with you in your costumes before you removed their shirt and add your tank top again as he changed his shirt sharing about his own week ahead and the table he’d reserved for you both. Another quick stop later you stole a tight hug and peck on the cheek from little Tom, accepted Benedict’s hand folding around yours and headed out for lunch until you shared a taxi to the airport.

…

The nap you had hoped to get on the long flight was hindered by the man arguing with his friend in the seats behind you for the first half of the flight until his loud snores and stomach gurgling disturbed you away from your exhaustion for fear of what it might stir in your sleep. Simply you doodled in your notebook for the second half until the ping reminding you to buckle up for the landing making you realize the perfect venue for a wedding you had drawn along with the fully detailed dream dress you had always wanted for the ceremony. Thankfully for your sake and the irritation of the elderly woman seated beside you the faceless images only left her to imagine you some sort of event planner or illustrator of some kind.

On your awoken feet you walked through the tunnel and out to the exit gate with your duffel over your shoulder switching your phone on finding Tom’s message that he was waiting for you by his car. Through the sea of people you caught flickers of screens along the wall of a man’s face over the banner naming him as the culprit behind the electrical problems in Louisiana. The muted anchors discussed the charges ahead as the listed amounts of damages and monetary fines that had been put on him to compensate the stadium. As well as those from the staff at the injuries inflicted upon the repair men trying to repair what he had done above the estimated jail time he would face for the preplanned ‘assaults’ he had committed via sabotage. No doubt you would have quite a lengthy set of emails waiting for you all assuring that your shows would be problem free.

Behind a set of glass gates you brushed your hair from your face peering around for Tom only to find him peering out from behind a pillar across the walkway trying to hide from the gaggle of teens you had to slip through. Near him was a van with a camera crew eagerly filming as, behind the pillar, Tom folded around you in a tight hug with his lips planted on yours. Breathlessly your lips parted and his hand moved to claim your bag and guide you around the back of the car to leave it in the boot and help you into your seat then trot around the car to hop in and quickly back out and drive off at the first shriek of his name. Mid chuckle he pulled back onto the highway then glanced over at you to say, “Sorry to rush our reunion, however I wished to keep the swarms away Dearest.”

His hand folded around yours to raise it to his lips to gently kiss your knuckles widening your smiles when his fingers wove between yours, “Not a problem for me. Barely made it through the girls the first time.” Making him chuckle softly and wet his lips.

“Benedict sent me a message about your lunch. It was quite amusing some of the rumors swirling around about it. First spotted in his arms on set, he kissed your cheek then a private dinner in a back room out of sight.”

You giggled again, “Oh yes, we’re out to ruin some lives with those headlines aren’t we?” making him chuckle again, “He said you had a surprise for me?”

He grinned at you and your playfully narrowed gaze at him, “Yes. Though it isn’t as grand as your bracelet, simply a dinner. Reserved a back room for some headlines of our own.” He wet his lips again as you smiled and rested your head against his bicep, “You didn’t happen to watch the news on your flight?”

“No, the guys behind me were too loud to focus on the tv. Though walking through the airport I spotted the footage of a guy they caught that damaged the stadium.”

Tom nodded, “Yes. The fourth day he fumbled walking into view of a camera, one of the guards knew him right away and his prints matched the ones on the controls.”

“Good news at least.” Your free hand began to smooth circles across his forearm under his rolled up sleeve, “How was your flight back?”

“Nice and smooth, though dreadfully loud. Nearly had to land early a pair of men got into a fight in the back of the plane.”

“Ah, maybe they’re related to the men from mine.” Making him chuckle again. Only for a brief few moments your hands broke apart so you could exit the car and rejoined for the walk inside the cozy steakhouse Chris had recommended for him. Smiles rippled onto the faces of the people along the path stealing pictures of you as they could until you had been shown into your table in the private room in the back.

Seated beside you his hand moved from yours to your crossed legs while you flipped through the menu resting your free hand on top of his widening his grin at your fingers smoothing over the back of his hand and fingers. When your mango tea arrived with Tom’s peach tea you handed over your menus with your orders, all through the meal his eyes lingered on you when his hand left your legs allowing you both to eat freely.

With a grin you both enjoyed your desserts and walked back to the car after he had paid. A short drive later he parked outside his rental home, he nipped at his lip, eagerly guiding you inside with his hand locked in yours with your bag on his shoulder. The bag was left by the door he locked freeing him to turn and lift you in his arms making you giggle at his wrapping you around his middle through your giggles that sounded against his lips. Tightly in his arms he carried you into the living room to stretch out on the couch, for what seemed like hours his lips worked against yours in a seemingly endless tangle of limbs simply enjoying what you had missed for the past few days. Where you might have imagined him taking you to bed to tear your clothes off and ravage you senselessly he chose to close what distance he could between you.

At the numbing of your lips quietly he settled his head against yours folding you in his arms tightly against his chest through the steady beat of your hearts assuring one another you weren’t dreaming and you had actually come home to each other’s arms again. In a reach up your fingertips eased along his lower lip parting them while your nose eased against his at your soft whisper, “I missed this.”

At your move in his lips melted against yours for a quick kiss you broke to nip at his lower lip parting them again earning a weak chuckle from him that died at your move in to claim another kiss. Though at your head tilting his eyes shut and his tongue darted out to flick against yours between your locked lips as your hands shifted from cupping his cheeks to ease through his hair drawing a content hum from him as his body flattened against yours. Firmly his hands eased along your back drawing you even closer to him at your arching under him.

Button by button you undid his shirt and giggled against his lips at his shimmy to ease out of it freeing his hands to draw you closer to him with just barely enough space for your hands to shift from his middle. A soft chuckle left him at your lips parting in the shiver you triggered from him freeing his eyes to lock onto you in the seemingly awed detailing of his body above you.

The singular image of your pool of curls around you in the stream of dying sunlight shining through over the curtain tops casting a golden light over you and the room once again triggered his struggle to speak the unspoken. His single struggle since first spending time with you had blossomed up once again with his mind rambling. _Just so simple, three simple words, I love you… So perfect, right now would be perfect…_

A glance upwards at his silence brought a curious grin onto your lips to ask, “Why are you looking at me like that?”

His eyes darted from your hair to your eyes making him lose his nerve knowing he didn’t want to say it just yet, not when he’d be forced to repeating it for so long over the phone possibly making you assume he might have said it just to somehow make you stay. He shook his head and a playful grin spread onto his lips asking, “If I had not been mistaken, Benedict mentioned a surprise of your own for me?”

Your brow rose only to fall with a giggle at his hand shifting from your hip up under your tank top inching higher at his nip at his lip stirring a blush onto your cheeks as your smile grew freeing his. Both of his hands moved to raise your shirt to just under your bra and he chuckled again smoothing his thumb over your ribs tracing the helmet there, “If Troy sees it he might make me get it for real.”

Tom nipped at his lip lowering above you to press his lips to the mark snaking his arm under you as he did, rolling you both over to lay you across his chest nestling you against his bare chest easing your arms around his shoulders in return settling your forehead against his chin. A soft sigh left him as his lips pressed to your forehead before he chuckled again making you prop your chin on his chest as he shook his head trying to bite his lip to keep his amusing thought to himself.

Moving your hands you planted them on either side of his head hovering above him drawing his eyes lovingly back to your face in the wall of curls around you both making his arms tighten to hold you in place unwilling to lose this moment just yet, “Are you going to tell me what’s so funny?” Barely you had been able to steadily ask that over the racing of your heart at that look he kept giving you. For weeks now that same damn look, as if he was a child staring up at something they treasured, it was a look only equivalent in your mind to staring up at your everything.

Again you blushed hoping that it wasn’t so staggeringly obvious that he was yours, that so easily that impossibly kind of his had ensnared yours completely. Especially when all he had to do was ask if you were ok. That first moment being stuck on his lap not so long ago when he’d called you Love. No doubt an obviously common endearment for strangers and lovers alike, surely just a slip of the tongue. But coming out from those teasing and tempting lips and the tongue bringing to life words that had so easily left you near to dropping onto the floor in his films and audio recordings of great sonnets and classical literature. All under those eyes just overflowing with a great quivering hope that the injured stranger in his arms was not harmed and would get over that embarrassing meeting. You hoped you were so far from translucent as you had assumed yourself.

“May I take a picture of it?” You nodded then squeaked in his turn to roll you onto your sides, only to giggle at his shifting your hair from your faces and adjust your shirt then ease his phone form his pocket and open the camera app.

You wet your lips and giggled again at his raising the phone showing you both peering up at in a mingled pool of curls, only after he captured the picture he switched to recording, “Are you…you’re recording?”

A squeak left you at his lips pressing to your cheek after his low purr of, “Mhmm. Simple snapshots cannot capture your splendor.”

Folding your hands over your face he chuckled leaning in to kiss your cheek again, “You and your flattery…” You giggled again at his arm drawing you closer to him away from the back of the couch allowing him to kiss your cheek. Though in the shifting of your thigh over his he adjusted his hips only to be knocked off balance and slide off the couch to the floor making you squeak again and burst into giggles landing on top of his chest as he chuckled at his phone falling to his side. Brushing your curls free from your face you giggled out, “Do you see what you’ve done?”

He chuckled as you flipped his phone over to end the recording only to lock eyes with him seeing that same look on his face as he saw you seemingly wrapped in the golden light filling the room making his hand rise to cup your cheek in his rise up. Just a breath away from your lips he purred, “I could ask you the same thing Dearest.” Firmly his lips planted on yours silencing any chance of asking for an explanation only for him to growl against your lips making you giggle again at the knock at his door.

Another squeak left you at his shift to his knees to set you on the couch stealing another kiss before turning to find and tug his shirt back on. Hastily he hopped up straightening it around his shoulders in his lean in to kiss you again planting his hands on your sides to cover your middle again under your shirt. Another shift of his hand claimed his phone he set in your lap on his path to the door, buttoning his shirt as he did. A grin eased onto your lips admiring the photo and the screenshot of the video you sent to your own phone then glanced up at Tom’s abrupt drop to his knee with a chuckle. Peering over at him you heard Chris clearly stating, “Now I know you asked for another night but he just kept looking at me with those eyes and kept making this noise. Elsa said just ignore him but he just looked so sad.”

Tom chuckled holding Bobby in his arms petting him as the puppy rubbed against his chest and chin while Chris followed him into the living room only worsening his reaction when you were spotted stirring another chuckle from Tom. His arm extended swapping the puppy for his phone while Chris settled beside you with an excited grin saying as his arm propped up on the back of the couch in his shift to face you through Tom settling behind you as you calmed Bobby down by stroking him. “Have you heard yet? Bout the vandal at your stadium?”

You giggled saying, “Not my stadium, but I caught a glimpse on my way out of the airport they caught someone.”

Chris chuckled saying as he shifted to grab the tv remote, “Turns out he was ‘coerced’ into it by your ex music producer.” Your lips parted and you watched the news report unfolding on the producer that had recently been charged with stealing money from his other artists for decades who had been noticeably angered by your huge paydays and sold out tour he would have sapped as much as he could from them if given the chance.

While you watched the story unfold Tom grinned at the saved picture once again then pocketed his phone turning his attention to Chris as he eased you between his legs and flat against his chest grinning against your neck planting gentle kisses along it between glances up at Chris lost in his excited recounting of his week without you both and plans he and Elsa had made for the days ahead for time with them on more couple outings.


	12. Chapter 12

“Come back to bed.”

“Ok, that is not fair.” You said moving back to the bed easing Tom’s shirt from the night before over your shoulders, straightening the collar under your loose hair making him smirk at how it draped around you revealing just a strip of your skin down the front of your torso. A nip at his lip came as he sat up trying to shield his obvious reaction to you in all your irresistible wonder. “Using that face..”

In a reach for you he grinned curling his arm around your middle guiding you back to straddle him, clearly revealing your want for him in return stirring a lustful chuckle from him after his stolen kiss along your jaw, “Breakfast can wait Dearest.”

Steadily his free hand moved to shift the shirt away from one side of your chest revealing one of your breasts he traced tenderly making you nip your lip as his lips followed his fingers until they ghosted across your nipple only to part freeing his tongue to flick up to the hardening nub. Again his arm tightened in his hungry attentions to both of your breasts, through the second he had subtly torn up another condom packet to cease his teasing of you and see to the urge he’d stirred in you. Against your chest he smirked at your steady rocking above him while smoothing your hands form his shoulders up his neck and into his hair.

Eagerly however he stirred a squeak from you at his roll over to lay you out, keeping the shirt on you, carefully laying it out around you freeing his lips to scour your lips, neck and chest, all he could reach in his toe curling deep thrusts drawing moans from you only urging him on more. Eventually the view from above you wasn’t enough and he rolled you over once again to smooth his hands over you tenderly, adoring the bumps his gentle touch spread across your skin under the shirt now wrinkled at his grip on it in his urgent tugs for your lips to meet his hungrily. You really shouldn’t have been physical on your week together, but logic and the consequences be damned, and by the third day you had both silently agreed that if it was going to hurt being apart you would make it as excruciating as possible by packing as much time together alone into the few days you had left.

.

A shrill alarm broke through Tom’s dream leaving him angry and impossibly hard at the unreached climax moment in his mind’s replay of that final day. A morning of tangling in the sheets before his stolen lip locks while making you his sloppiest breakfast yet, lopsided pancakes and slightly burned hash brown scramble at his lingering hold on you. But that mattered little as even though you were set to spend the day with Chris and Elsa your hands remained locked between moments he could drape his arm around you before a final bout of snuggling ending with a taxi arriving to take you away.

On his feet he growled out an irritated exhale on his way to the shower to handle his situation and ready for a ten hour day on set, the shortest hours for the week ahead. In a glance at the time on his alarm clock he sighed knowing you were still in the air and unable to be reached till his lunch only souring his mood even more as he dressed and went to feed Bobby in his glum slump by his bowl. “I know boy. I know.” He mumbled at the whine from the chocolate spaniel. “I’ll see you after work.”

For all their efforts the cast tried to lighten his mood, succeeding in earning a flicker of a smirk from him, something they hoped to improve upon in the next six weeks until he could be with you again. A single glimmer of hope sprang up with a specific set of notes played from his phone, the marker for your texts he had taken from your Loki song from the first Thor soundtrack. One simple set of notes drastically changed him and thankfully after that bout of texting it had remained far more upbeat now that he had a steady form of contact with you between his filming and your shows. A much needed light in the long tunnel ahead for his friends just wishing for his happiness in this trying time.

…

A sharp jolt to the back of your chair opened your eyes on the plane as Troy on your lap watching your screen in your arms to calm his nerves about flying brought the man who’d hit it to lean over the chair apologizing for his numb footed stumble on his way to the bathroom. With a smile you gave him a nod and settled again kissing Troy’s head in his nestling back against your chest as he folded your arms around him tighter to try and focus on the show until you could try again for another nap.

Upon landing you stood stretching as tall as you could to grab your back pack as Troy shouldered his. In a crouch down you lifted him to your hip with a grin you thanked the flight attendants you passed then exited the tunnel and caught the first glimpse of the people waiting on the other side noticing you.

With Troy in your arms at least they gave you some space on your path to the baggage claim. To their surprise the people filming you they watched as you shouldered your large duffel and then grabbed the handle of his lime green suitcase you wheeled behind you on the way to the animal pick up area. Barely half an hour after landing you smiled at Kirby when he stood in the crate wiggling giddily as he could as you greeted him and said it’d just be a bit longer.

On a cart you set your bags behind his crate and pushed it out to the waiting truck Rhodey was standing by with a growing smile. Claiming your bags he set them inside the backseat you strapped Troy into then helped Kirby out of his crate and into the front seat then helped Rhodey put the crate in the back then glanced back to see one of the workers outside claiming the cart who waved as you thanked him and climbed in beside Kirby.

.

Nearly to sunset you arrived at the double wide you were sharing with your band and dancers sighing at the fact that Billy still hadn’t shown up yet. A wide grin spread on your face as you accepted hugs from the eager crowd that was elated to see you back again after spending a week rehearsing alone. All guiding you to the dinner they had prepared filling you in and sharing the tips and thoughts they had for the first show the next night while Troy was in the group of children your band had brought along with them. All in all even if Billy didn’t show you were grateful to have your band of scattered misfits you had shared foster homes with growing up and wrangled together to keep your shared dream together and with the dancers that had been so ready to share this experience with you after years of your shared toiling paths.

In your path to settle onto the inflatable twin mattress on the floor in the packed living room with the other dancers while you left the bedrooms and office to your foster siblings and their families. A final text message to Tom was sent and you rolled onto your side folding around Troy closing your eyes hoping things would all just fall into place. By noon as you had chosen the shirt you were going to wear on stage to somewhat meld with the jumble of flattering colors on the dancers. You set it down then trotted outside with an eager squeak while Chris drove up in his truck with his band behind him. All of whom were just as eager to have the first show and grinned even wider when Troy came over to curl around your legs peering up at the band and Chris with a smile bragging he knew all their songs.

For a couple hours the absence of the other opener went unspoken until you finally got to the stadium. Where as you felt the camera crew setting up you grumbled hearing the tour buss arriving as you grabbed a water bottle from the back room. For a moment you froze then grumbled, “Mmm-mmm. Not gonna say it…” On the couch by you Chris and his band smirked behind their drinks watching you uncap your drink saying, “I’m gonna go call the radio show now.”

Behind you Chris’ drummer said, “Let us know if you need anything.”

Through a grumble you drank from your bottle exiting the room made them chuckle to themselves as the cameras were ready, one staying with the guys as the others followed you through the halls to a back office. There an intern from the Kidd Kraddick show waiting with the phone already on speaker for your brief interview before they mentioned the five winners of the back stage passes for this show, an interview you would have to do again each week with them for the next three weeks until you moved on to Oklahoma. Alternating the other four shows a week talking about the backstage pass winners for the other radio shows with their own contests for them.

Through the line you were asked and instantly hung your head giggling as Kellie had asked, “Now, I have to ask, with the short time you’ve had to get ready it makes me wonder. A lot of the singers we talk to, especially in pop, have a few costume changes, do you have any surprise outfits for the crowds.”

Wetting your lips you heard Al say playfully, “Oh she’s laughing. This can’t be good.”

“Well, I don’t actually have any costumes. Just put on some jeans, my sneakers and picked a shirt that sort of blended with what the dancers had brought with them. Ya, no, we had a month, so, unfortunately no costumes. But to be honest it really isn’t my style. I doubt you’ll be seeing me in any flashy mini dresses or leotards and heels unless I’m backing someone else up.”

Kellie, “Really?” She paused in an appreciative pondering as to how your show would go, “Well I can’t wait to see what it looks like on film. It sounds like it’s really all about the music.”

“It really is. I mean we have some choreography but it’s really just about giving the crowds a great time. Looking past the outfits, me stumbling around backstage and no doubt me giggling through the songs.”

Al, “You’re a giggler?”

You giggled again, “Yes, I am a nervous giggler. It’s my first tour, just me and it’s in these huge venues and it’s really short notice so, ya, it’s a just bear down and try to blow people away with the music instead of the aesthetics.”

A mumbled conversation through the hall announced Billy on his path past the office to his own room as you listened to the next set of questions then signed off and went to go get started on your stretching.

In the frenzy of everything you had learned Billy had swapped spots with Chris to be first up so he could head back to his hotel spouting something about documents. The thirty minute set was cut to three songs. In a split position leaning forward on the ground you heard the crowd go silent after an irritated wave of murmurs making you inch up and mumble, “What the-,” before you could curse your lips parted hearing Chris’ fans screaming as he gave a slightly anxious intro then started his first song. Lowly you groaned leaning forward to curl your arms under your head while the dancers and band around you all chatted between themselves.

After his majority of the opening Chris exited the stage finding you bouncing on your toes while your band took their places. Lowly he smirked saying, “Go get em.”

Weakly you chuckled and drew in a deep breath adjusting the microphone around your ear your sound guy helped you set up after strapping the sound pack around your waist under your shirt so it wouldn’t make your pants slide down under your belt. All at once the lights died and you took your place in front of the light screen with your dancers. In the slow rising lights you let out a soft giggle at the growing roar of the crowds. Slowly your arms rose in steady sways to the start of your first song before the beat kicked up signaling the lights to switch on fully in your turn and move closer to the screaming fans in the sea of bunny ear wearing adults and teens starting to sing along.

From song to song you moved around the stage and down the split between the bouncing crowd in the pit only to move back again claiming the guitar from your brother giving him a break to get something to eat and drink through the next couple slow ballads the crowds swayed and sang along to. When he came back you would pass it back then the lights would go dim and the anxious hum of the crowd grew seeing the anticipated move to begin your slide back to the dancers. The lights flickered in your successful flip and the crowds cheered as you giggled at landing facing the wrong way. But the mistake was unknown as you hopped again joining the dancers in the lean to the left while the song began, slowly building in speed urging the crowds to bounce and dance along between amused screams at the crouching dip for another dancer to roll over you starting a tear over the top of our left thigh that slowly grew as the show went on.

All in all it went amazingly and in your eager trot off stage at the supposed end of your show the crowd started chanting, “One more song!” Over and over again, only pausing for your pained squeak when your foot snagged on a rug over some chords followed by your embarrassed giggle through Chris and his band’s laughter in your hurried path to the bathroom. A couple minutes of chanting later you walked out on stage again still giggling to yourself on your path to the center of the stage stirring up another roar from the crowd earning pleased grins from your band and dancers in your scanning glance over them before you wet your lips and said, “Now I know it’s a bit new, but I have a feeling you guys will know the words. I even prepped a little something extra for the end of it, so pay attention to the cues we give you. Here’s Mr H.”

Even louder they screamed and you giggled taking your places with the dancers and counted off the band while the music video you had made played in the background. You sang the main parts while the audience sang and danced along with the parts Miley had sung. Your raised finger signaled a pause as you repeated Miley’s last chorus part yourself then fell silent as the lights cut out through your repeat of Miley’s chorus again introing the video of your meeting Tom at the coffee shop. It played earning more screaming voices chanting the verses with you until the lights switched back up for the final two lines signaling an anxious silence marked by three snare hits before the words showed up on the screen behind you triggering the crowds to shout out along with you , “Nailed It!”

With another set of giggles you thanked everyone for coming out, posed for a couple pictures from the people up front then went backstage where you giggled accepting Troy’s tight hug as he said, “That was epic!”

With a sigh you set him on the arm of the couch by you accepting the bottle of water Chris passed you wit a chuckle of his own, “Wow. Just wow.”

You giggled again opening the bottle to take a sip and capped it again to steal a hug from him, “Thank you, again.”

He shook his head, “Any time,” watching Troy pulling your diamond bracelet from Tom out of his pocket to secure around your wrist again before you wrapped him in a tight hug and kissed his forehead and sat beside him making Kirby roll over to rest his head in your lap through an excited tail wag. You were given a few minutes to calm down while the crowds started to leave and the contest winners were rounded up and brought to the hall outside to be shown inside.

With another peck on the cheek Troy and Kirby joined the other kids and spouses in the other room freeing the winners to claim their pictures and ask their questions for the short time.

When they had left you had called everyone together and wet your lips as they all anxiously waited for you to say what was on your mind. “First off I would like to thank you all for being here. Helping me out in pulling off this, incredible show. However, I just have one glaring problem,”

The men shifted as you wet your lips again, “I have about twenty containers of barbeque wings, pulled pork sandwiches, and a whole bunch of fries and all the trimmings that I just have now way to get rid of.” Grins spread on all their faces, “I know it’s been a long day, but you guys are just gonna have to stay a bit longer and help me eat it. Just gonna.”

They chuckled and all swarmed you for hugs of their own on the path to the empty sound floor filled with mouthwatering food, plenty of drinks, tables and chairs in make shift mess hall you all filed into for their own helpings. Even the guards looking on were brought their own servings in their own office triggering their thank you announcement over the intercom settling the positive mood for the show the day after the next.

.

Between show days you would be driven out to small bits on various interviews for networks that flew out to do so. Taking walks with Troy and Kirby then went back to the house for meals with the mingling bands and crews, finally getting some time with Billy as he spilled all that was going on and why he’d been missing contact with you in the midst of trying for another divorce filing. Barely a week after news that Billy’s youngest daughter had broken their arm and needed surgery. Clearly you told him, albeit uselessly as he was already in LA after flying home, that he should take care of his daughter and not worry about flying back for the last two weeks in Texas.

By the second weeks end you stood in the middle of the dark stage with Troy beside you as you heard the storm that had rolled in the day before while Chris’ band had driven home to visit with family. On your left you heard Chris walking out as you tuned up your guitar for the crowd being led in absurdly early due to the downpour outside, somehow the raging storm had not hindered their filling up all their seats as planned.

Lowly he stated with a sheepish grin, “Well, they’re about an hour out.”

With a giggle you said, “It’s ok.” He raised a brow, “You do realize we know your songs, right?”

His lips parted and your drummer chuckled on his path to his kit, “Your songs are our warm up songs. For years.”

Your bassist added with a chuckle, “In the most non creepiest way imaginable.”

Chris chuckled and you said, “We can fill in till they get here.”

His grin grew and he nodded, “If you wouldn’t mind.”

You let out a giggle as you bassist added, “Only spent years dreaming about performing with you, no minding at all.” Making Chris laugh.

Troy at your side drew your eye asking, “Mummy, do I have to stay backstage?”

With a grin you said, “You can sit by the bass with Kirby if you like. So I won’t be far away.” He nodded hugging your leg tighter at the next roll of thunder signaling you to shift your guitar behind you picking him up to kiss his cheek carrying him backstage, “Let’s go get ready for the show. Hmm?” He nodded and curled his arms around your neck propping his chin on you shoulder talking to Chris behind you asking him to play ‘Lonely Eyes’ first.

.

The first time the lights came up Chris chuckled joking about his band showing up in a row boat before leading into Troy’s choice of song to your guitar intro. About five songs in you finished off another of your favorites and between his glances over at you he did a double take at his band having swapped out with yours freeing you to head backstage with Troy to enjoy the rest of their set while you prepped for yours.

A call from Tom had come in right before your show, just to check in on you after hearing that you were caught in the middle of the bad storm front. It ended when he got another call from his manager, but when you had already gone on stage he called back and gladly sat talking to Troy on facetime by the bassist enjoying the bit of show he saw for a bit until he chuckled at Troy hanging up for a bathroom break.

Another meal had been planned and you sat braiding up your hair once again to twist into a slowly releasing bun after your hair tie had snapped mid show leaving you having to flip it and add extra head tilts and pauses to brush your hair out of your face again and again. The final show in Texas was bittersweet but it meant you could head out to Oklahoma for the next bout of shows bringing you closer to time with Tom.

.

Where Texas had you in two separate double wides, in Oklahoma you were sharing a house with everyone. Just walking inside you caught the confused expressions of Chris’ band and guided everyone to their rooms as you and Troy shared the pull out couch in the small office downstairs. Each day growing more and more comfortable sharing the same place with so many people and finding yourself crashed out between bouts of driving around for each of your appearances and your shows. On top of your busy work days the whole crew could see you becoming a bit stressed and stretched thin. And you were down to your last pair of jeans after tearing the rest in your shows and climbing in and out of taxis and cars sent to take you from place to place after a surprising three day bout of phone tag with Tom where neither of you seemed to be conscious at the same time as the other.

Subtly Chris had been adding to the back stage details by catching snapshots of you in varying stages of being piled upon and smushed in your daily naps. This latest one with you in an armchair backstage, stealing time for a nap after deciding to come in early after another interview, all lately only worsening your pain at being alone by constantly bringing up Tom and pictures of him on set smiling with his friends. So again you found yourself the subject of headlines yourself when another of Chris’ pictures hit the internet, though this one was sent to him from one of his band mates.

You and him asleep on the couch watching a film with you leaning against his arm while he sat awkwardly leaning over you in return with his head thrown back snoring openly as Troy slept upside down on your lap with feet resting on your shoulder. All the headlines on the tabloids read ‘Affair’ though when his friend posted a wider shot of that moment it clearly showed Chris’ guitarist asleep halfway on his chest with their drummer draped across their laps holding his daughter on his chest all on the crowded couch.

…

No matter what he did Tom seemed to just barely miss his chance in speaking to you. Either for work or just because he flat out fell asleep. Always waking up agitated with himself, even when he did text or call you on time he felt bad that he couldn’t do more. Skipping past the headlines of the absurd rumors of affairs you had withstood a bout of storms, the trouble with your original openers, not to mention the comments online from the young celebs in town expecting you to drop by and party with them, all having to be reminded about your son and need to rest between shows. All this and each picture posted seemed to comment on your declining weight only worsening his fears that you were pushing yourself too hard.

But again a posting of you in your shows warning the parents with their teens that you had brightly colored yoga pants on under your jeans because of the tears in your jeans, the last pair of which you had mentioned you were down to the other day. The ding of his email brightening his day when he got the confirmation that his package had arrived. Now he just had to sit back and wait. Two and a half weeks left, that was all he had to sit through until he could be with you again. Along with the stress of being apart it was all the more difficult at his doubts holding him back from being totally honest with you.

Time and time again he’d seen it, just how his honesty up front came on too strong, that glint of uncertainty in the woman of his affection’s eyes when he bared his soul to them about his true feelings. But he was a dreamer and wore his heart on his sleeve leaving it badly scarred over years of misuse. True he’d been told he fell too hard too fast more than once and his jump into taking the step to live together had only been reached once before at his following his girlfriend to her work in Paris over a role. Again, not the best choice in the end as it forced things too fast pushing her away. Yes you’d spent nearly every day together since you first started and taking things physical came on quite suddenly, but confidently in that he could say it was far from initiated by just him.

So each call and text he left out those three little words so he could hold off until the trip, when he knew he wouldn’t be able to hold off any more and hoped he’d hear it back. All day he sat through the makeup and wardrobe and onto set until cut was called and he was freed to head back home again waiting to hear from you.

…

“Jaqi! Package!”

Your head popped out of your room from your nap and from under your curl filled drooping mess of a bun you and your furrowed brows focused on the box you set on the table while Chris was recording his weekly clip for his twitter page. Turning the phone he asked, “What’s that?” You shrugged with a grin and he asked, “Ooh, Tom sent presents?”

One of your dancers passed you a pair of scissors and you nipped at your lip opening the box with a curious grin before you let out a giddy squeak making the men chuckle as you happily quipped, “Pants.”

Chris started shaking covering his face from his laughter as you carried the box into your room to get your phone as Troy played outside with the other kids. Mid chuckle he said, “I don’t think I’ve ever had a woman squeak like that at one of my gifts.”

His drummer chuckled adding, “At least now we know what to get her for Christmas.”

Chris turned the camera again saying, “Way to go Tom.”

Through the door he heard you squeak again, “And a blanket..” Making him chuckle again and sign off as you called Tom after closing the door.

Cheerfully Tom answered his phone, “Hello Darling.”

Softly you squeaked back, “You sent me pants and a blanket.” He let out a relieved breath, “Thank you. So much.”

“I am glad I could help in some way. It’s nine pairs, should be enough till I get there, right?”

You nodded, “Yes. How has work been?”

For nearly an hour he shared about his work while you changed into one of the new pairs of pants and joined the others in heading off to the arena where you giggled as Chris made sure to mention your gift to everyone saying it was going to be an especially good show that night.

..

Another two weeks bled by and as you laid out on your pull out couch you blindly found your phone, answering it to lazily answer the phone and hang up after a far from conscious conversation. Not an hour later your phone kept buzzing in your pocket as you made your way into the kitchen to join the others for lunch. Giddily Troy hopped onto your sore lap hugging you tightly to kiss your cheep saying, “Congratulations Mummy!”

Your lips pursed and you glanced from him to Chris as the singer grinned saying, “Congrats on the Emmy nom.”

Like a freight train the realization of your dream not being a dream that Lee had actually called you telling you you’d been nominated and were expected to be out in LA for the show. Though as you sat silently staring at the screen you watched the names of the women you were up against in the Outstanding Female Lead in a Limited Series or Film Category for your film turned mini series the previous year. Sarah Paulson, Kirsten Dunst, Felicity Huffman, Audra McDonald, Kerry Washington.

Surely you wouldn’t beat those and for your nod as a Director, up against The Night Manager, All The Way, Fargo and The People Vs OJ Simpson you had no chance with your last minute fill in beside Keanu Reeves, your Lead Actor, as Co-Directors. Dumbfounded you rubbed your face and pulled your phone from your pocket to call Tom.

Again the news swirled as you both were in shows nominated for the same categories, and where you were up against strangers you could imagine the friendly comments going around as he was up against both Idris and Benedict. After already winning the Golden Globe for the same role it would be incredible for him to win both and all the news kept bringing up was what they had guessed you would both be wearing and about the pictures of your reunion after being apart so long. Slipping out of the room when Troy ran off to go draw again you went to sit on the porch swing hearing, “Congratulations Darling.”

“You too. I, um, I know you’re probably busy..”

He grinned peeking over at Taika still fidgeting with the cameras, “I have a few minutes. Did you sleep well?”

“Um, well enough to imagine I dreamed Lee calling me telling me about the Emmy’s.”

“Oh.”

“Ya, and dream me has already somehow gotten the shoes, dress and booked a flight, apparently. With an added touch of matching colors for the pair of us, which, will have to be the three of us cuz I have Troy.”

He quickly cut you off, “Darling, take a breath. I hope you don’t mind, but on a hunch I bought you a ticket. The confirmation should be in your email.”

“Seriously?” You asked in a relieved tone.

“Seriously. I wanted you to have a more pleasant flight, the pair of you, so it’ll be a private jet.”

“You did not-,”

“I haven’t seen you for a month and a half, and now I get to see you two days early due to the awards. So you are flying on a private jet so you can rest and relax all the way until I can get out to see you both. Any idea on what color you’re choosing? They sent me a silver suit.”

“I will let you know. I have to go shopping. Oh this is going to be a long day.” Groaning out the final sentence through a head roll.

With a grin on his face at the nearness of seeing you he caught sight of Taika coming to him and he said, “Either way Darling, give me a text when you find out the color. I know you will be magnificent and I can’t wait to see you.” As he hung up you heard him whisper, “Four days.”

Wetting your lips you pulled on your shoes and said, “Troy, we gotta go shopping.”

Chris chuckled with his band mates mumbling, “Oh we gotta see this.”

His drummer said, “We can take my van.”

You nodded and he helped you load up Troy and drive off to the nearest Hobby Lobby where they followed you wondering why you had come here. But with a cart you steadily filled with a rental sewing machine, thread, scissors, pins and a pattern for a boy’s suit you walked through the fabric picking white and silver for Troy before eventually having to stand in front of the velvet section, the only one with anything suitable in that length. Lowly you grumbled, “Just gonna have to go with pink.”

Chris smirked watching as you fired off a message to Tom on your choice only for him to text back a couple minutes later saying he’d picked you out a pair of shoes as well. A squeak left you when you saw the open toed velour silver booties that tie closed with cutouts and silver accents with solid silver heels making the men grin again as you called Tom, “You are not buying me those!”

A chuckle was all you heard while the actor moved to a more secluded spot then purred, “They will be there tomorrow. And Luke has found me a matching pink tie.”

You whisper shouted back, “They’re $400!” You smiled at the women arriving to help.

“And?”

“Tom!”

He chuckled again then teasingly added, “And I can’t wait to see you in them. And help you take them off.” His tone instantly made you blush, “Have to go Darling. I’ll be dreaming of you.”

The tone cut you off and you pocketed your phone mumbling, “Hire me a plane, buy me shoes…”

Chris leaned his hand on the cutting counter you were waiting at, “Sounds like he’s got plans for France.”

You rolled your eyes, “Don’t, bad enough with what my imagination comes up with. I don’t need to get my hopes up.”

Chris raised a brow, “If he doesn’t at least ask you to move in by next year I’m punching him.” You scoffed passing the fabric over asking for the amounts you needed from the pair of women that arrived, “I’m serious. He sent you pants when you were unable to find time to shop for pants.” Your stomach growled and he asked, “How much time before the interview?”

“Um, audition actually,” you glanced at his bassist’s arm when he offered it after twisting his watch around for you, “I have an hour and a half.”

Chris nodded, “Good, we have time to pick you up some burgers.” You glanced up at him, “Hey, you feed us after every show. You need the food. And when Tom get here he can help reminding you to eat.”

Troy turned his head, “Mummy, can I have chips?”

You glanced up at Chris saying, “See what you started.” You faced Troy again, “Of course you can. We’re both getting chips,” your stomach growled again and you mumbled, “So many chips.” With a smile you thanked the women, accepted your fabric and grabbed some fake pearls and some thin beading wire and metal loops before paying allowing the guys to help you load it all in the van while you strapped troy in. A stop for burgers later you made it back in time to finish the meal and brush your teeth for yet a random audition.


	13. Chapter 13

All over the screen were clips from your show as the internet blew up realizing who the green eyed fiery haired woman in the box office hit and short series that skyrocketed well above expectations. The cast including Vinnie Jones , Keanu Reeves, Jason Statham, Simon Pegg, Ice T, Coco and Tom Holland around you in the sinister thriller.

With the film it opened in typical suburbia with your character and Simon’s complaining about taxes while Vinnie and Jason took care of the yard on your large house on the hill. Across the screen is a headline about a murder with Ice T, the new Sheriff, who is here to investigate the first murder in this town in centuries. (Being overly suspicious do to the near nonexistent crime rate for the large city) The camera pans in on the screen showing your character in a skimpy outfit being picked up in a corner bar by the same guy. It flashes to her murder and then reveals the truth, a coffin flies open at a text from Vinnie and Jason while they follow the guy to his chosen grave sight as Simon drives.

Bad Guy parks and starts to strangle you only to start to gasp as it’s revealed you’re a succubus. Draining the guy, who Keanu, your Vampire partner (who you share a mutual dependency with) who finishes off the guy for Vinnie and Jason’s characters to get rid of the body mumbling about how they never get to maul anybody anymore (Werewolves). After the drive home where you and Vinnie joke that he gets to wear the mini skirt next time You bite your lip making it bleed for Keanu to feed as you feed off his spiking lust for you as he does, your blood easing his more noticeable traits as a vampire and now only his energy fills you up after meeting centuries prior.

The rest of the film delves into your pasts, yours being the worst, sold into a brothel then discarded when pregnant only to be burned as a witch for seducing the men of the town. Looking on, the witch actually seducing the men curses you with invulnerability as a succubus her form of repayment to you for suffering in her place. Keanu’s being tricked into being turned and used as a weapon until you stumbled across his path helping to free him, feed him and get him across the ocean to safety sealing your bond. The werewolves stumbled into town by chance hunting another visitor to your town where Simon is a kelpie trapped by chance into a love hate relationship with Jason, eventually recruits Tom, a freshly born zombie to help with your business of disposing of the criminals you all feed on.

The Series after green lighted by the success of the film focused on the night club they own/work in to lure their prey in, where the Sheriff meets Coco, another Succubus who falls for the Sheriff. The majority for you however spurs up your fears and bad memories when you are pregnant again and fear birthing an incubus son you can never touch. The suspense led to the intrigue of the show that skyrocketed even higher in the highly praised finale revealing your son was born a vampire. With a small teasing snippet at the end of Troy trying out for little league with all of you in the stands where an abusive father is noticed by Simon, who smirks and takes a picture of him, marking him as your next meal.

The film, Tom had seen and got a bit too obsessed over it after his bad break up, but when it came time for the show to air he had missed it, buying it with the intent of watching it later. The box set now in England, burning in his mind knowing now that it was you in the show with the famed lap dancing scene you shared with Coco that had gone viral. Especially with your assumed faked trick of doing a hand stand split on top of a chair in a one legged spin in a circle before you stopped and slid over the back of it to focus on Coco again. In the days you had apart he got another copy and started to watch an episode a night minimum to get through the ten to see what depths you had taken the character to past the bombshell shelf you could have left her on.

His choice not far from yours, in your busy schedule you had missed the Night Manager, and when you couldn’t sleep on the tour bus you had taken to watching it, alone while the kids slept, only making matters worse on how badly you ached to be able to be in his arms again. One teasing episode after another you tortured yourselves until the big day came and in your new shoes and dress, for lack of a way to properly pack it. You were driven off with Troy to the waiting private jet while reading that the statue for your Creative Arts Emmy award for sound editing was accepted by Keanu on your behalf and sent out for engraving this morning.

.

Anxiously you stood in the small bathroom at the mirror adding your sleek eye makeup and simple pink lip stain before pulling your hair up into a thick braid down the center of your head you twisted up into a messy bun. Taking your seat again as you neared California you helped Troy with his jacket over his vest and straightened his tie accepting his kiss on your cheek as he asked you, “Did you write your speech?”

You peered down at him, “Speech?”

He nodded, “For when you win.”

You blinked at him then was thankful for the alert to buckle up breaking the subject as you helped him then buckled yourself in and crossed your legs to lean closer to Troy comforting him through the landing. With your hem in hand you guided Troy down the steps as a pair of men arrived to claim your bags, next you followed Troy into the waiting car taking you to Tom’s hotel suite you were going to be sharing. Outside the hotel you spotted Luke pop his head out while Lee moved closer to claim your bags with a grin kissing you on the cheek, “Wow. Whoever you got that from so fast, wow.”

“Oh, I um,”

Lee, “Either way, I’ll take your bags up and meet you at the show, Luke will handle you both till I get there. Not like you need any more interviews.” Flashing you a wink.

Lowly you mumbled, “No I do not.”

Just as soon as he’d moved to the opening trunk Tom appeared in the doorway sliding to your side while Luke got in up front. Both doors closed and Tom bit his lip to mask his massive grin and folded his arms around Troy when he climbed over your lap for a hug. Chuckling he looked Troy over with a wide smile, “Don’t you look dashing.”

Troy giggled then said, “Thank you. Mummy made sure it wasn’t too tight.” He leaned in to whisper holding out his jacket, “With a secret candy pocket.”

He shushed Tom making the actor chuckle and nod with an agreeing finger tapped to his lips before looking at you asking teasingly, “Any hidden pockets on yours?”

With a smirk you replied shifting the phones in your lap, “Three days is not enough time to add properly hidden pockets. I will have to steal some of your pockets.” Though your words died at his hand pulling out a grey suede crystal studded clutch purse he offered to you with a charming nip at his lip.

“You are incorrigible.”

He nodded smiling at you, “Of course I am.” Raising his hand to circle his fingers around your chin to claim a gentle kiss over the rabid one he was unable to claim with Troy in the car, let alone on his lap. Lowering his hand he opened the clutch and eased your phones into it along with the box of candies and two pouches of dried fruit you had while Troy pulled his small bags of goldfish he added inside smiling up at you both. Tom eased his arm around your back, reaching the back of your neck before tilting his head seeing what he had touched. An audible gasp left him at the looped strings of fake pearls draped across your bare back in a cutout down to just above your hips, holding the pink velvet long sleeved gown in place. “Where did you manage to find this?”

Scooting back you grinned at him as Troy giggled saying, “Mummy made it.”

Tom glanced between you two, “You made this? His suit too?”

You nodded and giggled, “I didn’t just study dance, acting and singing. I got a degree in costume making as well. Did some costume work since leaving Disney between tours.” He bit his lip again holding back his awed grin drawing you closer to his side, “I had five days. What self respecting name brand could find me something fitting perfect off the rack in five days?”

His head tilted, “True.” Kissing your forehead again he grinned at Troy turning to snuggle against his chest folding his arm over his middle, “You are a marvel.”

Tilting your head back you caught his grin and leaned into the slow steady kiss he moved in for, not letting a chance for another pass him by. Quietly he rested his head against yours reveling in having you both in his arms and definitely not thinking of how perfectly that dress clung to you just right showing off your every curve as if you had nothing on at all while being almost completely covered from your neck down.

.

Cheers and chatter erupted signaling your lifting up out of your snuggling pile. Hastily Tom wet his lips and when the car stopped he set Troy down and grabbed your clutch, stepping out first, straightening and buttoning his jacket. Then helping Troy out and closing his jacket. Then stood offering his hand in time to smile seeing your full appearance in the bright sunlight. As if in slow motion your legs eased out first and somehow effortlessly you stood with your hand resting on his palm. Fully upright your free hand moved your hem to step up onto the curb before lowering to claim Troy’s for the walk up to the first set of cameras where you stood aside with Troy as Tom chatted away.

Over the sound of the crowds your giggling with Troy, while Keanu met up with you for a few moments to chat with you both, was all Tom could focus on making Luke’s job much easier at his clear desire to be back by your side again. A few stops later you stopped posing for cameras. Facing Tom exposing the back of your gown while Tom stood for the first photo with Troy beside him before raising him up to his hip for a picture of the three of you smiling widely for the cameras in your first semi family photo in matching shades of pink white and grey. Still holding Troy, Tom guided you both through to where you were seated, thankfully a trio of seats with Troy swapping with Tom to sit between you and Idris so he could share about his dream he had about the golden eyed gate keeper.

.

First the director’s award came up and Troy shifted to pat your leg excitedly only to sit open mouthed when you heard, _“And the Emmy goes to, Susanne Bier for The Night Manager.”_ Leaning over you tilted Troy’s head kissing his cheek to keep him from pouting, then you joined Tom in clapping for her and smiled at her congratulating her when she passed you, accepting a hug from Tom as she did.

Leaning in again you heard Troy whisper to you, “You’re ok Mummy, there’s more awards to win.” Giggling softly you kissed him on the nose and he snuggled up against your side holding your arm.

Ten awards later your eyes shifted to the screens while Idris leaned over humming out, “Winner buys dinner. Benedict agreed earlier.” Tom chuckled glancing at him then peered upwards anxiously when his name was read off with the other nominees.

_“And the Emmy for Outstanding Male Lead in a Limited Series or Film goes to, Tom Hiddleston in The Night Manager.”_

In the turn of your head your attempt at a smile was ended when his lips crashed into yours for firm kiss earning more cheers and whistles before he pecked Troy on the cheek too saying, “Back in a bit.”

You nodded then chuckled watching him trot up the steps once again holding your clutch in his hand making Idris lean over saying, “I don’t think you’re getting that clutch back.”

With a giggle you whispered back, “It does go with his suit.” Idris nodded and chuckled halting his claps as you had through Troy settling back on your lap settling his hands on your arms resting on his lap.

Lovingly Tom’s eyes settled on you while rested the award on his hip as he rattled of a short list of people to thank while his grin grew as he continued, “And I would like to thank my friends, two of whom I will be buying dinner for tonight for winning this. My family, for tolerating my hectic schedule, and my moods.” He paused the continued trying to withhold his grin only to chuckle weakly and wet his lips, “And to my,” his eyes shifted to Idris smirking raising a brow trying to see what he called you same as Benedict, “Marvelous, Jaqi, It is a pity I only have a couple minutes.”

Expecting ‘oohs’ came from the crowd wondering what he was going to say to you.

“However, simply put, there is no one I would rather be here with tonight, and sadly I am not dressed up to par with your magnificent creations,” at once your cheeks were burning and you moved one of your hands to cover your face making him let out a disbelieving breath of air, “And now you’re hiding, why, always-,” he drew in another breath and stopped himself, “Right, time limit, Troy, I would like to thank you as well for attending as well in your incredible suit. To celebrate we are getting ice cream, as many scoops as you like.” You lifted your head locking eyes with him and he grinned, “I get to be the fun one tonight, my Dearest, punishment for hiding that heart stopping blush of yours.” He chuckled as laughs sounded around you as your lips parted at his wink and turn to head backstage.

In a glance at Idris you caught his smirk and shift to Troy’s seat to hum, “At least he avoided the Wife comment.”

You nodded only to softly reply, “No, he certainly did.”

Wetting your lips you focused on the names on the next category, and the next five until you heard your name following, “Sarah Paulson, Kirsten Dunst, Felicity Huffman, Audra McDonald, Kerry Washington”.

_“And the Emmy for Outstanding Female Lead in a Limited Series or Film goes to, Jaqiearae Pear in Ball and Chain.”_

For a moment you sat wide eyed hearing muffled applause and chuckles until Troy hopped off your lap and tugged your hand guiding you to your feet, into the aisle and up to the stage while you felt another blush spreading on your face. Carefully you raised your hem and climbed the steps so you wouldn’t fall. Helplessly as you accepted the statue a giggle escaped you and you slicked your tongue over your teeth stirring another cheer from your standing cast mates at your character’s adopted habit you use when slightly panicked and trying to ease out your smile when your lips go dry. In a turn to the mic you giggled again seeing Idris and Benedict grinning at your darkening blush.

“Had a week, I didn’t write a speech.” You rattled off a few names then added, “To all the guys I worked with on the film and the show. It really was one of the best experiences of my life and I owe you all so much for making it so. I would also like to add my agent Lee, for calling me with the news that I was nominated. I was half asleep when I got your call so I am sorry for not believing you.”

Stirring a few soft chuckles, “It’s been a bit hectic with the tour so this was all last minute. Dolores and Glenda back in Oklahoma, thank you for helping me get ready for tonight, you guys are phenominal, especially to Tiffany back at the security check for not laughing when I showed up in this, no clue how to pack it.” More chuckles, “And of course to Tom, wherever he is hiding, for, accepting my tour out of nowhere, getting me here, literally planned my ticket, the hotel, bought my shoes and clutch he also ran off with.”

At your side you glanced down at Troy who smiled in your crouch to lift him to your hip, to him you smiled saying, “Thank you for tolerating my working all the time.” He grinned and you giggled at his hiding his blush in the crook of your neck, “We are getting chips and so much ice cream, so much.” You added in your turn to walk off the stage holding your statue using a finger to raise your hem.

Steadily you walked around the corner into the back halls through the random winners and presenters until you spotted Tom waiting backstage with a grin taking Troy from you while leaning it to steal another firm kiss, “Congratulations. It takes a bit for the interviews, thought I’d just, linger a bit in case you won.”

He nodded his head guiding you with his award bearing arm he looped around yours holding the contact until you reached the brightly lit press room with a sea of cameras across from a large logo covered screen. Another stolen peck on your forehead later he released your arm and watched with Troy as you took your turn to be pictured with your award. A few minutes later the questions began, _“We were told you didn’t do any interviews outside, is it because you’re trying to save your voice?”_

After a weak chuckle you replied, “No, I just got off a plane and, I really don’t have an answer. I didn’t expect to be nominated let alone win.” You chuckled again as chuckles spread through the cameramen.

_“In that case. Since no one asked you out there, I have to ask, who are you wearing?”_

Wetting your lips you paused then replied through another creeping grin, “Well the shoes are from, X, and the clutch is from,” you glanced at Tom who mouthed who it was from then you repeated, “Y. The dress, well I’m not exactly an off the designer rack body type and I had five days so I made my dress and my son’s suit.”

Mouths dropped open and the woman next to the one who asked you the question blurted out, _“You made that?”_

You nodded, “I’ve worked in costuming for years and it’s a really simple pattern. So, all in all without Tom’s gifts it was only $65 bucks if you include the sewing machine rental.”

_“So the Dolores and Glenda you mentioned?”_

“They work at a Hobby Lobby in Oklahoma. They helped me with my fabric and the rental.”

Another man asked, _“I am curious, Tom’s comments about you, does he always tease you like that?”_

You drew in a breath seeing Tom’s smirk in the corner of your eye, “Tom, knows I have a weakness for him and his flattery. Something he uses to his advantage to make me blush. I wouldn’t call it teasing.”

Question by question you held your smile until they had reached their limit, with two more on Tom with the rest on your film and show, thankfully far from the usual interviews lately on nothing but your tour. Holding your hem you joined Tom in passing over your trophies then you took your seats again for the final set of awards before going to head back to the hotel to claim your reserved private table in the restaurant on one of the lower floors.

.

Dinner was lovely, but between the adoring glances Tom was sending your way and the chearts the fingers on the arm that was draped over his lap kept drawing into your upper thigh all but made you drag him upstairs by his tie. By dessert Troy had slumped over onto your shoulder when you lifted him out of his chair for Tom to show you which way your suite was.

In the elevator along with the other couples you held your cool trying not to let it show that Tom’s hand had moved from your thigh to gently stroking near shiver inducing trails over your back under the strands of fake pearls. Though when the doors opened to your floor his hand eased around to your side for the walk down to the end of the hall on your right.

Drawing the key card from his pocket he turned on the light and let you inside, locking the door behind you and followed you into the second bedroom, grabbing Troy’s bag along the way to help change him into his pajamas and through brushing his teeth before tucking him into bed. Quietly you left the door cracked and joined Tom in crossing through to the other bedroom where it was no surprise to have Tom cup your cheek flattening against you while his other hand eased around your side through a gentle longing kiss. Lowly when his lips left yours he asked, “Did you need help out of your dress, Dearest?”

Softly you giggled, “I really do. It has to come up over my head.” He chuckled accepting your gentle kiss then offered you his hand to guide you to the bed. Once there you raised up your dress in the back in your lowering to sit down easing it higher with his help in his struggle not to smirk as more of your skin came into view joining your bare legs. Higher it rose and eventually over your shoulders allowing you to shimmy and wiggle your arms free as he blushed. Carefully he held it up by the neck hole chuckling at his one legs stance at you raising each of his feet to help him out of his dress shoes you set aside. And at your suggestion folded the arms back and folded it in quarters on the foot of the bed, trying to move to put it on the dresser only to stop at your steady rise.

Dryly he swallowed having you so close to him, ready to have you in his arms but at the loop of your fingers into his buttoned jacket he remained still letting you slowly unwrap him. _In and out_ , breathing steadily he tasked himself to remain calm at your fingers easing up over his chest and shoulders brushing his jacket free to set aside on the end of the bed. Another loop of your finger around his tie loosened it enough to undo the knot and slide it free to drop it onto the pile with one hand while the other smoothed over his chest to the top button on his neck freeing it. In your mental mantra of _don’t look_ _up_ your other hand rose to help with the next few buttons knowing if you looked up those eyes of his would end your calm facade.

Normally patience was his game, steadily teasing you both testing your limits until he would claim you finally, but the time apart had worn his thin and you were in just his shoes and a barely there pair of panties perfectly hugging and framing your ass even without covering a third of it urging his pants tighter. The warmth of his arms in their move behind you floated your back in his move to undo the buttons on the cuffs of his white undershirt easing a small portion of his wait and he lowered his arms again, reminding himself to wait for you to ask or tell him to touch you. Halfway down his chest you asked, “Armani again?”

He waited until you finally glanced up at him a second later when your hand gave the loose strip of his belt a tug to ease it apart giving you enough slack to ease your fingers along his sides under the waistband of his shirt slowly easing it out. Nodding he inched his head closer to yours and melted into the kiss your tilted your head to claim. Warmly his lips worked against yours in a sturdy pace, far from the frantic pace his body was aching to take, and when the last button was freed his patience broke. Out of his shirt he shrugged an arm at a time and gingerly folded it around your shoulders, breaking the kiss to hum against them, “Please wear it.”

Breathlessly you chuckled easing your arms through the sleeves then smoothing your hands up around his shoulders, “Trying to replay our last night together?”

Against your lips he chuckled then purred, “Tonight, I am going to hold you, and kiss you, keeping you in my arms until the breakfast I ordered arrives.”

Inching your fingers teasingly around the back of his neck you felt him gliding his fingers tentatively around your sides and back under his shirt while you pressed  up against him, in a teasing whisper you asked, “Really? Because I had every intention of taking advantage of you.”

The statement stirred an amused smirk onto his face branching into a growing grin, lowly replying, “As much as I would love that, I had every intention of having obnoxiously loud sex with you, something we most definitely cannot have with-,”

A kiss from you broke his sentence and stirred a muffled moan from him at your hips shifting closer to his, “Well, you wanted to be the fun one, and now you have to face the consequences.” His brow twitched up, “You’re just going to have to be quiet.”

After wetting his lips he added, “Dearest, I didn’t pack any protection.”

With a grin you replied, “I did. Only three in the box so we’ll have to make it count”, chuckling again he claimed another kiss.

“You are atrocious at punishments, Dearest.” Warmly his breath hit your lips when his hand rose to cup your neck, tilting your chin up with his thumb ever so slightly granting him a bit more room to whisper against your neck, “But, as you wish.” Warmly his lips planted to your neck making you gasp softly feeling your eyes almost roll back at his free hand gliding firmer across your back sinking lower just as his lips had. When you felt your knees growing weaker, as if he’d sensed it, he guided you back a step to the bed sitting you down where his lips planted on yours in his settling on his knees. Working his lips to yours the firm steady motions of his hands on your thighs eased your stiffness guiding you to widen their part around his sides.

Just as soon as he’d been up against you he pulled back, planting his eyes on yours. Tenderly gliding his hands along your legs to undo your heel he set aside by his. Stealing a kiss on your knee to lower your leg and repeat the process with your other leg. Again his lips met your knee only to distract you for a moment at his already extended arms that freed you of your only cover starting his steady peppering trail upwards over your thighs.  Each move deliberate and just an inch from tasting you he purred, “Remember Darling, we must be quiet.” Another gasp left you in the start of his folding you around his shoulders while gripping your hips. You demanded silence and he was going to see just how much he could handle you stifling from his attentions before he went to claim that box of yours to calm the ache he knew he was stirring in you.

Eventually his resolve broke and while you slid back to the pillows brushing down the blankets he grabbed a couple more things from your bag and his. Leaving the rest for later on the nightstand he tore the packet, stripped and slid under the blanket to right between your legs, where he remained deeply working into you lulled into a blissful silence at your folding around him in the seemingly endless muffling kiss.

For a few treasured moments when you both shuddered steadying yourselves from the euphoric climax he remained in you enjoying your fingers gliding over his back while you relaxed around him. Silently locking eyes in his shift lower to slide out of you, disposing of the used latex only to notice he couldn’t just dress you leaving you in this state while a shower would surely wake Troy. Clearly at the look in your eye you were still yearning only making his smirk all that more difficult to hide in his peppered trail down your chest through the first teasing circle of his thumb around your slick folds confirming it, another whimper made him purr after his first teasing lick, “Silence Dearest, Remember.” Rolling your eyes you slumped back closing your eyes freeing his hands to wander teasingly under his now terribly wrinkled shirt over your skin. It didn’t take long for him to tip you over the edge again and lap up what he had triggered.

With a victorious grin he eased out of bed to tug on the briefs and sweats he picked, watching as you pulled on the panties and short shorts he chose for you. Ensuring the trash and box were put up he moved back to the bed easing in beside you, twisting his legs with yours pulling you flush against him with lips planting on yours. Up into his hair your fingers worked and between breaks for sentimental blush stirring hummed phrases and sonnets his lips found yours again and again while his hands stole more memorizing trails across your skin.

A bit firmer you worked your fingers into his scalp successfully lulling his eyes to close at your hoped attempt in lulling the beginning of a headache from his mixed jet lag, exhaustion and the wine from supper. Lazily his head met the pillow in his slow drift off to sleep even through your gentle kiss to the sound of trickling raindrops, a smirk from you fell against his lips. A shifting of the mattress turned your head bringing Troy into view crawling closer to you mumbling, “Lightning.”

In your glance up at Tom your lips parted to apologize only to be covered by Tom’s in a stolen firm kiss while his hand worked over your hip guiding your legs free from his making you roll over. Troy curled against your chest at the next flash of lightning through the sheer coating on the window as Tom folded his hand around yours nestling closely behind you blocking you both from the window.

Trying his best he tried not to fall even deeper for you both having you safe in his arms through the night. But as always again and again he’s dreamed of this and could clearly imagine a ring on that certain finger. And with Troy’s hand moving to rest on top of his the smile on his face grew as his imaginings of your future family replayed. He hoped he would be a good step dad, knowing fully that he indeed had a father already, but that he could help you and him trust that you would always be cared for in every way both emotional and financial. That you both could be partners and he could help to shape Troy’s life into a fuller one while sharing the same wishes for the younger siblings he hoped would someday follow.


End file.
